The Christian World and the Vampires
by sanduca 94
Summary: The Tree Friends became humans. Kuroko and his friends became vampires. The Tree Friends rule the cultured world. The Basketball gang issues the law of streets. Contains also characters from Hetalia, South Park, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and Usavich. Warning: Aggresive language, mild to serious violence.
1. Trailer

**Hello everyone! I am new in Fanfiction. Ok, this a HTF / Kuroko no Basket Cross-Over. But also, if you already read the summary, characters from "Axis Powers - Hetalia", "South Park", "Free Iwatobi Swim Club" and "Usavich". I planned initially to white a HTF / Hetalia, But I changed my mind. Don't be scared or surprised by the text's form! I'll explain more detailed if a reader is curious.**

**Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes! Even the English is the main language, I put other language too for more tension. **

**This is the trailer.**

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Background Music: Archangel (Two Steps From Hell)<strong>

_In a great town, many things happen._

Arthur: Oh, Lord!

_Some strange creatures became humans. _

Disco Bear: What happens if we die?

Pop: We will die for good.

_Then, humans became vampires._

Kise: Kagamicchi, yoku kanji nai. _(Kagamicchi, I don't feel well)_

Kagami: Kise, watashiha kureijii tsumori wo chikai masu. Watashiha taiyou wo mi ta koto ga nai you ni mie masu. _(Kise, I swear I'm going crazy. I look like I have never seen the sun.)_

_From their meeting results a real conflict._

Midorima: I'm not afraid of you!

The two see each other intensely.

Flippy: Why not? Yo're playing with fire.

Midorima: Because I don't consider myself defenseless.

Midorima shows his vampire fangs. Flippy gets scared.

Flippy: You're a vampire.

_The Christian world wants the vampires dead. Well, except some persons_

Ivan: Please do not kill me! I want to help you.

Vladimir: I will support them too.

_Two different sides. But these two sides connected each other because of a controversial event._

Pop: Let's arson the headquarters!

"Happy Tree Friends" and "South Park" gangs threw the torches at the building.

Midorima: Yon (4) nen mae, honbu ha choushizen tekina jittai wotooshite sekai wo seifuku shitakatta kara houka sa re mashita. _(Four years ago the headquarters was torched because he wanted to conquer the world through supernatural entities.)_

Kagami: Karera ha yoku yatta. _(They did well)_

_Starring_

_Pop._

Pop: Where is Cody (Cuddles)? Did you kill him, son of b****?

_Shintaro Midorima._

Midorima (in thought): Koko naniga okotte iru no desu ka? _(What's going on here?)_

_Flippy._

Flippy (in thought): What is this guy talking about me? Did he see a ghost or what the f*** is going on in school? That only fools are here.

_Ryota Kise._

Kise: Midorimacchi, naze anata ha shizukana no desu ka? Yoi choukoude ha nai desu. Anata ga ima made sa re te iru koko desu ka?_ (Midorimacchi, why are you quiet? That's not a good sign. Have you ever been here?)_

_Disco Bear._

Disco Bear: I enjoy the freedom, but nothing more.

_Taiga Kagami._

Kagami: Anata koko de nanishiteru no, teme? _(What are you doing here, bastard?)_

_Arthur Kirkland._

Arthur: Father, what can I do? What do you think about Halloween?

_Ivan Bragisnki._

Ivan (awakened from hypnosis): I have not decided yet.

_Vladimir Popescu._

Vladimir (sad and melancholic): I would rather not talk about it.

_The Christian World and the Vampires._

_Very soon at Fanfiction!_


	2. Prologue - The Fire of Revenge

**Hello again! This is the first real chapter of this cross-over!**

**Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

**I don't own the background music.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Prologue - The fire of revenge<p>

**Background Music 1: Prelude in C Major (Johann Sebastian Bach)**

June 2000. Kyle, Stan and Kenny have completed the courses. They see a man with his head covered by a hood of his orange hoodie with "Happy Tree Friends" logo sewn on the back.

Stan: Do you see what I see?

Kenny: I see the "Happy Tree Friends" logo.

Kyle: It is an American show?

Stan: I've seen a few episodes and it deserved its 18 + rating.

Kyle: What do you mean?

Kenny: It is very violent. The characters are killing each other.

The hooded person returns his face to the boys. He shows a warm smile.

Kyle: Hey, you'll stay illegally in school! Get out of here! Who are you?

The mysterious man shows his trinket, a golden bear, dressed in a yellow disco outfit with orange hair arranged in Afro style.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny: Disco Bear!

Disco Bear: Hello, guys!

Kyle: What an honor to see you!

Disco Bear: Hey, what were you talking about "Happy Tree Friends"?

Kenny: I saw the logo sewn on your jacket.

Disco Bear: Aha!

Stan: But from an enthusiast disco époque bear, how could you become human like us?

Disco Bear: I can not talk about it. It's too painful for me.

Sad, Disco Bear is away from boys.

Kyle: Stay here! Do not go! We can find a solution.

The man stops and turns back to face the boys.

Disco Bear: I will think about it. I am talking to my friend right now.

**Background Music 2: La noyee - piano version (Yann Tiersen)**

The ginger hairded guy meets his friend, Pop. He wore an all black outfit and near his belt he had a keychain with a brown teddy bear dressed in red coat and beret of the same color, which smokes pipe.

Disco Bear: Pop?

Pop: Do you have a cigarette?

Disco Bear: Oh, I do not smoke. When the f*** do you quit smoking, dude?

Pop: Never.

Disco Bear: Where is your pipe?

Pop: I forgot it at home, dude.

Disco Bear: How is human life?

Pop: Very strange. I don't understand. What do you think?

Disco Bear: I enjoy the freedom, but nothing more.

Pop (smiling coolly): How do I look?

Disco Bear: You say you're gothic in all black outfits. The makeup and black hair erown.

Pop: Not exactly! I'm young, I look best in black.

Disco Bear: You're weird. Where is Flippy?

**Background Music 3: False King – Piano Version (Two Steps From Hell)**

Flippy appears beside them. He is dressed in military clothes. As a pendant, he wears a mint-creamed green teddy bear keychain, dressed in military clothes too.

Flippy: You say you want a cigarette.

Pop: Please!

The young man wallets out a pack of cigarettes and takes one out there.

Pop: Thanks!

Flippy: When did you start smoking?

Pop: I don't remember.

Flippy: I've started from high school.

Disco Bear: Everybody knows best where his own shoe pinches. I want to eat a hot dog.

Pop: I want a breaded chicken breast and fried potatoes.

Flippy: I take a cheeseburger. I'm paying for all. It's my turn, dudes.

The three go to fast food. A waitress comes near them.

Waitress: What would you like?

Disco Bear: A hot dog and fries. And an orange Fanta.

Pop: Chicken breast, rosemary fries and mineral water.

Flippy: A cheeseburger and fries.

Disco Bear and Pop: What do want to drink?

Flippy: Jack Daniels.

Waitress: Sorry, but we do not sell alcohol.

Flippy (laughing): Just kidding, pretty lady! I want mineral water too.

At a table near them, Kyle, Stan and Kenny waits their commands.

Flippy: Who are they? They seem familiar.

Disco Bear: The boys from South Park are learning music at the international school.

Pop: What an honor! I want to know them.

Kyle: Disco Bear is now with his friends.

Kenny: What do we do? We have to know them.

Stan: When we all six take commands, we move to them.

**Background Music 4: Chanson de l'adieu (Frederic Chopin)**

Later, all six receive their orders. Then the boys gang moves to others.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny: Hello!

Disco Bear, Pop and Flippy: Hi!

Disco Bear: The sexy blonde guy is Pop. He doesn't dress like this usually but...

Stan, Kyle and Kenny: ...he has made an exception.

Stan: You look good in black!

Pop: Thank you!

Disco Bear: And the other guy is Flippy. He dreamed of being a soldier.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny: Have you fulfilled your dream?

Flippy: It can be yes.

Kenny: Did you want to be human?

Flippy: We didn't want, but we will get used to.

Kenny: I hope you enjoy the experience.

Kyle: And how is it?

Disco Bear: Not easy, but fun.

Kyle: But why have you turned into human?

Stan: Cartman is not here. You can talk.

Kenny: We'll keep your secret and we will try to help you.

Disco Bear: We did not, but Heihachi Mishima.

Kyle: I heard he is a bad man, but I have not personally seen him.

Pop: We were caught when we were still pets and he had put someone to transform us.

Stan: What are they used for this? Magic or Technology?

Flippy: They used technology. We woke up with scientists at our head.

Kenny: But how? Mishima Zaibatsu HQ has advanced technology, but really so?

Disco Bear: We were already humans when we woke up in the office. Everyone had oxygen masks.

Pop: I woke up first. I saw Disco Bear. How sexy you were! I tried to wake him up.

Flippy: I woke up too as I heard the noise. We were almost all aware. We escaped and ran up to our lit' house.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny: "Tree Friends" School. We want to go there.

Disco Bear, Pop and Flippy: Next time.

They eat the ordered food heartly.

Kyle (happily): Do you love the food at McDonald's?

Disco Bear (happy): I love it.

Pop (smiling coolly): That's why you are round.

Disco Bear (outraged): Hey, that is not true.

Flippy (trying to reconcile): Guys, there is no time to argue.

Kyle (blinking): You look very good.

Stan: I think you are the sexiest teachers I have ever known.

Kenny: If all teachers are like this...

**Background Music 5: Le moulin (Yann Tiersen)**

Later, the men meet Kirenenko.

Kirenenko: What are you guys doing?

Disco Bear: We're free. We are glad of this.

Kirenenko: I discovered the reason of our transformation in humans.

Pop: I knew you'd done a good job.

Flippy: You are the best spy.

Kirenenko: Heihachi knows our potential. He wants to conquer the world through us.

Disco Bear, Pop and Flippy (amazed): Are you serious?

Kirenenko: We are endowed with supernatural powers, and our special techniques are real methods of execution.

Pop (with a sly smile): But Mishima did not know that we can not be mastered.

Disco Bear: We are unruly.

Flippy: We still kept our animal instincts.

Kirenenko (smiling): You are among the few that they bring a smile on my face.

About two months had passed. The six enjoyed their lives. They eat ice cream in the park, talking about science and other areas of culture, they enjoy occasionally eating at McDonald's, the men acquainted with the parents of boys. They made regular visits, very pleasant and cheerful visits. Kirenenko involve himself in their entertainment, but rarely, as assumes the same responsibilities as a spy. Meanwhile, there were juicy details and secrets that more or less obscure about Mishima Zaibatsu.

All seven (on a hill, watching the sky): Mishima, we will beat you one day!

**Background Music 6: Lascia ch'io pianga – piano accompaniment (Georg Friedrich Handel)**

August 2000. Disco Bear and Kirenenko are in church praying to God. They make the cross. The priest's watching them.

Priest: How did you find each other?

Kirenenko: Normally I am Orthodox, but I have the right to pray.

Priest: You're right, but you have a controversial past. You were the head of the Russian mafia in communism.

Kirenenko: This is my past, this is my cross. I accept my fate and I move on.

Priest: Kirenenko, you aren't cold hearted.

Disco Bear: Father, no one is perfect.

Priest: You're right, but we can be perfectible. There are light sins and heavy sins.

Disco Bear: We both had different destinies. I was born into a rich family who loves the disco culture, and he was born into a mafia family.

Kirenenko: So true you talk!

Priest: You have tried somehow to overcome your condition. And you succeeded. Mafia is a harsh reality. Kirenenko enjoyed the mobster life, but he shied away from the sin at the highest level.

Disco Bear: But I? I love the disco culture. Is not it that bad to cherish?

Priest: All genres of pop music may have caused controversy more or less. Even disco by specific eccentrics, by excessive debauchery, by the artists' addictions, the artists who no longer faced the double life...

Disco Bear: But we are talking about the beautiful side of life, beautiful love between him and her...

Kirenenko: And I'm hardcore rocker.

Disco Bear: You know? You have the figure of the rocker. But don't you like girls?

Kirenenko: I like girls, but I'm asexual.

Disco Bear: You mean?

Priest: Kirenenko, you amaze me. I like your thinking.

Disco Bear: Kire, do you mean you haven't sex life?

Kirenenko: No, I'm not interested in the erotic appearance from a relationship. Love and respect is everything.

Kyle entered the church.

Kyle: Hello, Father!

Priest: Hello, Jew son! You can enter.

Kyle: Wow! But Kire is Orthodox.

Disco Bear: He is also Christian.

Kyle: Oh yeah? Sorry! My bad.

Disco Bear (blushing): You little love!

Kyle (a little proud): Thanks!

Father: We talked about the problems of contemporary society.

Kyle: But does not Mishima disturb you?

Father: I read Mishima easy. He shocks by an outstanding malice.

Kyle: That until there is someone to give fillip.

Father: If you have a plan, put it into practice!

Kirenenko, Kyle and Disco Bear: Thank you very much!

**Background Music 7: Sur le fil (Yann Tiersen)**

They come out of the church. Later in the park, Kyle has an idea.

Kyle: I have an idea. I shall dress as a woman with everything needed.

Kirenenko: How so?

Kyle (cunning, then playful): I and one of you will play the perfect couple. Mishima has a weakness for cute heterosexual couples, and we will do all possible prettiness. Who offers himself?

Disco Bear: Me.

Kyle: Kire, you know the HQ. You must disable the automatic defense system. Who will bring the groups in front of?

Clyde and Flaky have made their appearance.

Clyde and Flaky: What are you doing?

Kyle: You're right on time.

Flaky: I'm shyer and more fearful.

Kyle (to Flaky): Little lady, do not worry! You have a nice gentleman next to you.

Clyde: You're so sweet! Thank you!

Kyle (to Clyde): Miss relies on you, Clyde.

Flaky: Thank you! What is your name?

Kyle: My name is Kyle.

Flaky: Nice to meet you.

She displays her necklace, a keychain with a red porcupine with dandruff filled spines, no eyelashes, no clothes, with a shy smile.

All: Flaky!

Clyde: Miss, let's go! We have a difficult task.

Flaky: I'm already scared!

Clyde: We just tell the others to come in front of the Mishima Zaibatsu. There is nothing dangerous.

The two runs. Some hours later, Disco Bear wore a classic occasion beige suit and Kyle, a dark brown velvet dress and very long gloves to the same color, classic makeup consists of vibrant red lipstick, milk chocolate eye shadow, brown eyeliner only on the upper eyelid and peach blush.

Disco Bear: As a boy, you're the prettiest girl. But how do you know to arrange?

Kyle: My mom is the best example.

Disco Bear: Give my greetings and kisses! She's a great lady.

Kyle: Thank you! Let's go!

They go nicely, as a meeting between two lovers.

Disco Bear: I hope this plan works.

Kyle: It will work. Stay calm! Who will resist my charms of woman, sorry girl?

Disco Bear: You charmed me, but let's see how you get there. How are your heels?

Kyle: I handle this. Kire will help me.

Disco Bear: What do we dance?

Kyle: Tango.

Disco Bear: I want waltz.

Kyle: Shut up!

**Background Music 8: Á quai – piano version (Yann Tiersen)**

They arrive into Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters. Heihachi sees and delights.

Heihachi: Welcome! Nice to wreath!

Disco Bear (while Kyle makes sweet eyes): Isn't it a little early for the wedding? I met her a week ago.

Kyle: Does he want to be our godfather?

Disco Bear: I think so.

Heihachi: You are so beautiful, but I'm not Christian.

Kyle: I'm not Christian, but Jewish.

Disco Bear (smiling): I think I'm converted to Judaism.

Kyle (blushing): Thank you, my dear Jew!

Heihachi (to Disco Bear): Are you a Jew?

Disco Bear: I come from a Christianized Hebrew family...

Kyle smiles.

Disco Bear (in thought): ... and passionate for disco music.

Kyle: I would like to dance. A passionate tango.

Heihachi: All guards to guard the happy couple!

The two look to each other, moving their eyebrows.

Disco Bear and Kyle (in thought): We hit the jackpot!

They (fakely) kiss. Kirenenko is outside consulting the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters' map.

Kirenenko (in thought): Ya dolʐyen povryeditj sistyemoo zashtiti. Ya doomayo, chto vsye okhranniki - v rookye etikh byezoomnikh parnyey. _(I must disable the defense system. I think all the guards are at these insane guys' hand.)_

The redhead goes down the tree easily and runs. Flaky and Clyde gathered up the ones from South Park.

Clyde: Miss, we have achieved half of the goal. It remained now the other group.

Flaky: I do not think it's so easy this time.

Clyde: Are you ready to destroy a HQ?

All: Yes!

Flaky: I'm afraid!

Clyde (warming her shoulders): Miss, are not you really optimistic?

Flaky: No.

She hitches and falls. He raises her easily.

Flaky: If all boys could be like you...

Clyde blushes.

Clyde: Many see my sensitivity as a weakness.

Flaky: We are well matched together.

Clyde (blushing more): Miss, can we talk about this another time?

Flaky: No, I was ironic.

Clyde (confident smiling): I'm glad you take courage.

Disco Bear and Kyle tango. Heihachi makes a sign at two guards to separate them. This happens, but...

Disco Bear: What do you want, man? I'm not gay, I'm straight.

**Background Music 9: Archangel – piano version (Two Steps From Hell):**

He kicks him between legs, unites his fists, hit his head with them, and then punched his face.

Kyle ("touching" the guard's chin): What are you, dear? To annoy me, to break my heart?

The Jew boy (sorry, the Jew girl) gives a fist in his beard. Immediately he finds himself in Disco Bear's arms.

Kyle: How did you do it, dear?

Disco Bear: Piece of cake. But you, baby?

Kyle: I punched his face and my hand hurts.

Disco Bear caresses the hand which Kyle gave his fist to the guard and kisses it.

Disco Bear: Does now it hurt?

Kyle: Well, if my boyfriend kissed it...?

Disco Bear: Are we dancing?

They still dance gracefully. Kirenenko are in the computers room. He blew on his way some surveillance cameras.

Kirenenko (in thought): Ya dolʐyen datj konyetz, chto, chyert vozjmi? Ya moguoo sdyelatj eto. _(I have to give the end, what the hell? I can do it.)_

He seemed to fail.

Kirenenko (in thought, angry): Dyerjmo! _(S***)_

Flaky and Clyde run, being the head of groups. The girl can not walk.

Flaky: I can't walk anymore. I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, and I want to rest my legs.

Clyde: Everybody stay a little to rest! How many girls are there?

Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Rebecca, Wendy, Bebe and several other girls raised their hand.

Clyde: Boys should pay its own consuming and girls' consuming! No appeal!

Flaky: We order what we want, right?

The brown haired boy nodded. Kirenenko already calmed down and solved the problem in half.

Kirenenko (in thought): Ya nye imyeyo mnoguoguo. Prodvinjtyesj, guryebanaya sistyema! _(I do not have much. Come on, f****** system!)_

The couple's still dancing. Disco Bear steps on Kyle's feet.

Kyle (outraged): Ah, you step on me!

Disco Bear: Sorry!

Kyle: Really?

Disco Bear: You killed me!

The "Jewish girl" is preparing a punch, but instead hitting "her" boyfriend, hits the face of a guard.

A guard: Be smart and hit your b****!

Disco Bear: Hey, are you stupid? How to beat a woman? It means you're not a man, son of b****.

The Guardian gets what he deserved: a fist in the face that he spins all around the whole room. Meanwhile, in the computer room, Kirenenko's smiling as he rarely does.

Kirenenko (in thought): Vot! Ya povryeʐdal avtomatichyeskooyo sistyemoo zashtiti. _(That's it! I disabled the automatic defense system.)_

He runs. Clyde, Flaky and company ate well and feel good.

Clyde: Ready! We can go!

Flaky: Let's give the fool a lesson...

All: ...in American style.

They run armed for war. Kyle slipped out in heels, but Kirenenko catches him.

Kyle: Kire, thank you! You're a sweetheart.

**Background music 10: Heart of Courage – piano version (Two Steps From Hell)**

The Russian man rises him up and (ironically) kisses his hand.

Kirenenko: Let's go everyone!

Kirenenko, Kyle and Disco Bear run away from HQ.

Kirenenko: Let's move faster that they catch us.

Kyle: I'm in heels. I make a superhuman effort.

Disco Bear: I take you in my arms.

The Jew is taken in arms. They finally get out. Heihachi gets out too with all his guards. Clyde and Flaky were waiting with torches in hands. The groups were ready to attack. Immediately the three appear next the two.

Kyle: Good evening, Mishima!

Disco Bear: What a beautiful trap!

Kirenenko: Your plan worked!

Disco Bear: The moment of truth arrived!

Kirenenko: You've turned us into humans because you wanted the world at your feet.

Disco Bear: But did you think that we can not be mastered?

Kirenenko: We are strong personalities, not fried brains.

Kyle: By the way of the human appearance, when do you regain yourselves back?

Kirenenko: In a few hours. No more than one day.

Kyle (almost crying): It means that we say goodbye.

Stan: Kyle, it is not the time to cry. Come on already!

Pop: Let's arson the headquarters!

"Happy Tree Friends" and "South Park" gangs threw the torches at the building.

Kirenenko: Brosjtye stryelki! _(Throw the arrows!)_

The "Usavich" gang shoots the flaming bows. Heihachi is horrified and scared.

Heihachi: What did you do?

Clyde: You're under arrest for your sins.

Flaky (full of courage): I called the police.

The cops take him by hands.

Police: Thank you for catching the bastard.

Kyle: I had no choice but to burn the HQ!

Police: It's OK!

**Background Music 11: Air from Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major. (BWV 1068) – piano version (Johann Sebastian Bach)**

The police put the bastard in the van.

Kyle: Disco Bear, do you leave us now?

Disco Bear: We must come back to our world. I want my normal life back.

Stan: We will miss you!

Pop: But do not feel sorry for this time.

Flippy: It was very nice.

Kenny: You have made us the most beautiful summer holiday. Walks in the park, camping with you and parents...

Kyle: Do you ever come back to our lives?

Disco Bear: Maybe, maybe not.

Disco Bear takes from his pocket a medallion in the shape of Generic Tree Friends, which seems to be an alarm button.

Disco Bear: If you need our help, click on this button!

Kyle: I'll miss you since tomorrow.

Disco Bear: I have a gift for you.

He gives him a teddy bear keychain. And others in the "Happy Tree Friends" offer a similar gift to all.

Stan: Do you have any trinkets? We want you all.

Kenny: Me too.

Pop: We have so many for everyone here.

Flippy: They are durable and you know what? It moves under some parameters.

The redheads are embracing.

Disco Bear: I will miss you too, all of you!

"Happy Tree Friends" and "Usavich" groups are going forward. The "South Park" gang is sad. Headquarters burns like a torch.

Kyle: Come back!

**Background Music 12: Airplanes – piano solo (B.O.B feat Hayley Williams)**

Four years later. August 2004. It's raining heavily outside. A plane from Japan landed at the airport.

Crew: You have reached the destination.

Later, the rain gets worse. Yet a group of young people is walking the streets without umbrellas. At their head was a boy with crimson red hair, red eyes like the tiger, light to medium complexion, extremely tall. He smiles confident.

Mysterious redhead: Hello, London!

Near the belt is a keychain with a logo in Japanese kanji characters, which translates into Latin alphabet "Kuroko no Basket". To be continued.

**Background music for presenting the cast: La dispute (Yann Tiersen)**

Cast:

„**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS":**

POP - PAUL;

FLIPPY - PHILIP;

DISCO BEAR - DAVID BRIAN;

FLAKY - FLAKER;

„**SOUTH PARK":**

KYLE BROFLOVSKI;

STANLEY RANDALL MARSH;

KENNETH MCCORMICK;

CLYDE DONOVAN;

„**USAVICH":**

KIRENENKO;

"**TEKKEN"**

HEIHACHI MISHIMA.

* * *

><p><strong>From the next chapter:<strong>

**Professor (to mysterious redhead): Kagami!**

**Kagami: Talk, san!**

**Kagami: Karera ha yoku yatta. Shikashi sore wo okonatte iru koto ha iu South Park gyangu to no sesshoku. Karera ha nanimoiwa nai desu ka? _(They did well. __But it says that they have made contact with the gang from South Park. __Do not they just say anything?)_**

**Cartman (referring to Kagami): What? Another Jew? One's not enough?**

**Kirenenko: Ya otomshtoo! _(I will revenge!__)_**

**Allistor: It's not up to me this, dude. **

**Kagami: Sore ha akiraka desu. Warewareha toji te i masu. _(It's clear. We're close.)_**


	3. Dark Angels

**Hello again, everyone! No reviews, just some views from USA, Philippines, Australia and China (OK, I will not critic any kidn of politics, keep calm). I just write a story with my favourite characters (with some popular caracters) from the series mentioned some days ago. **

**This is the second chapter of my cross-over.**

**In the first chapter, we have HTF character are starring. In this capter, the Kuroko no Basket character are starring.**

**Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

**About the languages, I cover the respective words just at languages that I know (my native language, English, French).**

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters. **

**I don't own the background music.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Dark Angels<p>

**Background Music 1: Airplanes (B.O.B. featuring Hayley Williams)**

September 2004. The mysterious redhead is leaning against the door expecting the classroom to which he belongs.

Professor (to mysterious redhead): Kagami!

Kagami: Talk, san!

Teacher: Welcome to international school! Because you're Japanese and athletes, we will make baptism a special manner.

Kagami: Guys, the teacher called us!

Teacher: Baptism of basketball classes!

Kagami: But the music classes and the swimming classes?

Teacher: The tenth grade music class, but the ninth grade music class and the swimming classes, no, because they are not here since this year. The Japanese swimmers are from last year and the ninth grade music class for four years.

Kagami: OK, we're waiting the baptism!

The teacher goes on his way. Near Kagami appear Kise and Midorima.

Kise: Kagamichi, sanrei ha I tsu desu ka? (_Kagamichi, when is baptism?)_

Kagami: Kyou, shikashi, watashiga seikakuni shite i nai baai. _(Today, but I do not know exactly when.)_

Midorima: Sono senrei unzari baai, gakkou taikou susumenmasu. _(If that baptism sickens me, I will proceed against the school.)_

Kise: Midorimachi, anata ha itsumo no you ni reisai na nokotta. _(Midorimachi, you remained sober as usual.)_

Midorima: Watashino kenkou nitsuite kea shimasu. Korera no yooroppa jin ha sukoshikyouki wo shitte i masu. _(I care about my health. I __know that these Europeans are a little crazy.)_

School Radio: The basketball Classes' baptism now!

**Background Music 2: Pale Shelter (Tears for Fears)**

The basketball classes run joyfully. The music guys look amazed.

Kyle: Jesus Christ! They are a herd of fools!

Stan: Kyle, not all athletes are fools.

Kenny: I heard that in Japan the book is really precious.

Cartman: What? What is it?

Cartman was behind the other three.

Kyle: The teacher announced baptism.

Kenny: And our baptism consists of a boring speech and some nice songs.

Stan: Let's go and see their baptism!

The basketball players came out. Outside was beautiful, clear, and warm.

Professor: The moment long awaited by everyone. International school's baptism.

The teachers bring the water hose and point to Kagami, who tie his shoelaces. He's not it realize and he get wet. Because the water, he falls to the ground. The others (even Midorima) laugh while he concerns all frustrated, but he immediately laughes.

Kagami: Showtime!

The wet baptism is starting. The music guys look bored / outraged / amazed.

Kyle (while Kagami has fun): I still remember what baptism we had. How embarrassing!

Stan: Kyle, there were other times when they did this to us. Then, we are the class of music, not sport. Moreover, at our baptism day was very cold outside.

Kenny: We have named it the end of our first year here! And leave them alone! Don't you have another job than to comment?

Later, the group laughs.

Kagami: Sore ha warukuha nakatta. _(It was not bad.)_

Kise: Senrei ga hontouni kiniitta. Sore ha watashitachino konomi datta. _(I really liked the baptism. __It was our taste.)_

Midorima: Sono toori duse. Awae na enzetsuyori motanoshii wo sono you na yoi. Byouki shutokushinai koto wo nozomi masu. _(You're right. __Than a pathetic speech, better fun like that. __I hope I do not get sick.)_

Curiously, Cartman sees the three.

Cartman (referring to Kagami): What? Another Jew? One's not enough?

Kagami heard and gets angry. He runs towards him, takes him by the collar of his shirt and he's slamming him against the wall.

Kagami: Are you sure?

**Background Music 3: Yeah (Usher feat Lil' Jon and Ludacris)**

The bottom boy can not answer. Kyle looks the scene.

Kyle: Jesus Christ! What red hair the fool has!

Kagami: I'm not a Jew, but Japanese. Got it?

Kyle: Cartman, you found your match.

The Japanese boy frees Cartman and sees the Jew.

Kagami: You're a Jew, right?

Kyle: Jesus Christ! Why does everyone realize that I am a Jew?

Kagami: Do you think that if in Japan are just some Jews, don't I know how do they look? Are you a Christian?

Kyle: No.

Kagami: And then why do you say the name of Jesus the prophet as Christians do?

Clyde (occurring suddenly): Hey, leave Kyle alone!

Kyle: Clyde?

Clyde: Who are you here?

Craig (appearing near Clyde): Clyde, what the f*** are you doing, you idiot?

Everyone looked at Craig.

Clyde: Look!

Craig: Holy s***, what red hair this guy has! I swear it's dyed!

Kyle: And you comment me! That's red, dudes!

Craig: Yes, but only you and Rebecca are reddish in our class.

Cartman: And for me you're still Jew, Kyle!

Kyle: Shut up, fat a**!

Cartman: I don't shut, because I'm right. He has dyed his hair, but it's gorgeous and looks good.

Kagami: My hair is natural.

Kyle: Hey, tomato raw, I didn't know that. Don't talk as if you know everything!

Kagami: Akashi!

Kyle: Let Akashi come!

Kagami: Don't make fun of him, Jew!

Kyle: Why?

Kagami: He's devil himself.

Kyle (laughs ironically): Now I tremble of fear.

**Background Music 4: Please let me Know (Cool Cut)**

Akashi and Aomine appear. Clyde and Craig were horrified at the sight of them.

Akashi: Who do you think to cast the stone in our leader?

Kyle: Hey, zombie face, aren't you their boss?

Aomine: Measure your words, Jew!

Clyde (calm, even inside he's ready to explode): But why shouldn't he talk? Wasn't he right?

Craig: Filthy n*****, we do the law here, not you. You are here for a couple of hours.

Stan: Guys, no insults! Don't talk like that!

Akashi: I and Taiga lead alternately the team and we don't quibble over who is stronger and who leads more. Who is your team's boss?

Stan: I'm the boss. Kyle helps me sometimes.

Aomine: Are you serious? It seems rather that Jew leads.

Kyle: I'm leading indirectly.

Akashi: Kyle, the Japanese society has its rules and it wants be respected.

Kyle: For example?

Akashi: We call each other with the family name usually.

Kyle: And why are you doing differently? Are you the forelock? Oh boy, you're in the UK. Using the surname is formal or fun. There was someone in the West?

Kagami: I, in the United States.

Kyle: And how the Americans call you? Taiga or Kagami?

Kagami seems to avoid the answer, but...

Kagami: Taiga.

Kyle: You can talk among yourselves as you like, but here respect the rules!

The South Park group withdraws in their class.

Aomine: Akashi, anata ha tsuneni kotae masu. _(Akashi, you always reply.)_

Akashi: Kyle ha yudaya jin desu. Yudaya jin ha sumaato de doudou to shimashita. _(Kyle is a Jew. __And Jews are smart and imposing.)_

Rin appears.

Rin: Minna, nanidesu ka? _(What's up, guys?)_

Kagami: Broflovski ruuru wo kashi te i masu _(Broflovski imposes rules.)_

Rin: Subete yomikaki ga deki mase n. Broflovski ha migidesu. Warewareha koko de sakunenkara desu. Sore ha onaji mono datta. Tekiou suru hitsutouga ari masu. _(You are all illiterate. __Broflovski's right. __We are here since last year. __It was the same thing. __You have to adapt.)_

Kagami takes Rin by cloth.

Kagami: Anata ha daredesu ka? Jogen wo ataeru anata ha daredesu ka? _(Who are you? __Who are you to give advice?)_

Rin:Rin Matsuoka. Nihongo no you ni shimasu. Naganenniwatari oosutoraria ni todomatta. Kono shakai wo shitte i masu. _(Rin Matsuoka. __Japanese like you. __I stayed in Australia for many years. __I know this society.)_

Kagami: Matsuoka, sono mikata desu ka? _(Matsuoka, whose side you are?)_

Rin: Broflovski, Marsh to sorera no gurrupu no gawade ha anta no mono. Anata ha motte iru dono you na himitsu wo shitte i masu. _(We are at Broflovski's, Marsh's and their group's side, not yours. __I know what secret you have.)_

Kagami: Iru koto ha ari mase n…! _(Do not even say...!)_

Rin: …nanidesu ka? _(...what?)_

Kagami: Warewarehanashimashou, Matsuoka! _(We'll talk, Matsuoka!)_

**Background Music 5: Remember the Time (Nana)**

Later, in the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters burned four years ago by "Happy Tree Friends" and South Park groups, the basketball gang enters there. They are excited.

Kagami: Naze koko de kuru hitsuyouga ari masu ka? _(Why must we come here?)_

Kise: Warewarega yoba re te i ta. Kono otokowo nikumi masu. _(We were called. I hate this man.)_

Midorima: Hitoha karewo konomukoto ga dekiru ka? Yon (4) nen mae, honbu ha choushizen tekina jittai wotooshite sekai wo seifuku shitakatta kara houka sa re mashita. _(Who can like him? __Four years ago the headquarters was torched because he wanted to conquer the world through supernatural entities.)_

Kagami: Soshite, korera no entity ga kore wo shita koto wo itte iru? _(And you're saying that those entities did this?)_

Kise: Midorimachi, anata ha tensai no gurrupu desu. Sore ha hontouni okotta ka? _(Midorimachi, you're the genius' group. __Did that really happen?)_

Midorima: Shinwa ga ari masu. Sorera no entiti ha, rechi shi, giutsu wotsuujite, hitobito ni natte i ta. _(There's a myth. __Those entities were abducted and turned into people through technology.)_

Kise: Shikashi, karera no atsuryokuni tae te iru i nai to karera ha dasshutsushimasu. _(But they have not withstood the pressure and they escaped.)_

Kagami: Karera ha yoku yatta. Shikashi sore wo okonatte iru koto ha iu South Park gyangu to no sesshoku. Karera ha nanimoiwa nai desu ka? _(They did well. __But it says that they have made contact with the gang from South Park. __Do not they just say anything?)_

Midorima: Baka, sore ha choudo densetsudesu. Ni-sen (2000) nen ni, guruupu ha ju ichi (11) to ju ni (12) no ma jukusei. Sore wo okonaudaro u ro omoi masu. _(Fool, it's just a legend. __In 2000, the group was aged between eleven and twelve. __I do not think it would do that.)_

Kise: Darega shitte iru ka? Kore wo okonaukoto ga deki masu. _(Who knows? __They are able to do this.)_

Kagami: Broflovski, purasu jin karei na kokorowo motte i masu. Naniga kareno henshin! _(Plus Broflovski, who has a brilliant mind. __What replies he has!)_

Inside, Heihachi smiles to the group.

Akashi: Watashiha gozen, sorera no choushizen tekina entiti ni ha shoukyosa re mase n. _(I'm not cleared with those supernatural entities.)_

Hehachi: Karera ga sonzai shimasu. "Happy Tree Friends" to hatarakanakatta. Karera ha amarini mosorera wo motte iru watashino gawade dokuritsushite i ta. _(They exist. __I did not work with "Happy Tree Friends". They were __too independent to have them by my side.)_

Aomine: Seikou suru! Heiwa de watashitachi wo nokoshite _(F*** you! __Leave us in peace!)_

Heihachi: Ichi tsu no jouken. Gakkou de no sensou wo wo. _(On one condition. __I want a war in school.)_

**Background Music 6: False King (Two Steps From Hell)**

The next day, Kenny and Midorima face off in sight.

Midorima: McCormick...

Kenny: Call me Kenny! Or Kenneth if you want.

Midorima: Kenneth, I want to talk to you about something! You are famous for your sudden deaths.

Kenny (smiling unctuously): It's just a myth.

Midorima: Can I ask you something?

Kenny: Say it!

Midorima: What's your zodiac sign?

Kenny: Aries, but I do not believe in signs, plus I'm on the border between Pisces and Aries.

Midorima: We are different, totally different. That's why we do not really understand. But you have common sense and that is something. Especially from an Aries.

Kenny: But I can break it off quickly if someone gets on my nerves. OK, it's not your case anyway. But what's your zodiac sign?

Midorima: Cancer.

Kenny: And Cartman's Cancer and hmm, I don't continue my speech, 'cause you know too. You are quiet and polite. Even a cool guy. God forbid! What differences are between you two!

Midorima: Eric is spoiled, but you do not say that because you want it.

Kenny: I just want not to be made fun because I am poor. I built my way with my own hands.

Kenny makes his way to his classroom.

Midorima (in thought): McCormick's admirable. It has character and great ambitions.

**Background Music 7: The Proposal (Miss Austen Regrets Soundtrack – 2008)**

Later, Rin, Kyle and Kagami are in the psychologist's office.

The psychologist: So you are the bosses of the three groups. Two Japanese and a Jew.

Kyle: Why should I sit in the middle, between you two?

Kagami: What sonorous voice you have! It sounds up to seven kilometers.

Rin: Kagami! Broflovski!

Kyle: Rin, remember! Without last name.

Rin: Excuse me!

Kagami: Broflovski, shut up! Only your mouth sounds.

The psychologist: You three have very strong personalities. What is interesting, I have in front of me three natural redheads.

Kagami: Finally someone says that my hair is natural.

Kyle (whispering): Yes, very natural. What can I say?

Rin: Kyle, when can you stop?

Kyle: Did I speak out loudly?

Rin: What slick you are! If you are fooling everyone so, the situation is clear.

Kagami: Matsuoka, have you got for him?

The psychologist: I am pleased to your marks. Kyle and Rin, very good marks. But the big surprise is from afar Taiga.

The guys are surprised.

The psychologist: Your marks are quite good considering your bad boy reputation.

Kagami: I'm not a bad boy.

Kyle (ironically): You're so good.

Rin: Stop you irony, Kyle!

The psychologist: I have a little weird question. Have you seen the "Passion of the Christ"?

All revolt.

Kagami: I didn't really like this movie. It sucks and it's unreliable.

Kyle: This movie provokes anti-Semitism. Well, the Hebrew community says so. But they're right. I believed initially, but it passed.

Rin: This movie focuses senseless on Jesus the prophet's suffering. What sadism!

The psychologist: I understand! Not an easy film to digest, especially for minors. And especially that none of you is Christian.

**Background Music 8: I'm so Strong Out (C – Block)**

Tonight, in school, "Kuroko no Basket" and South Park gangs meets each other, confronting.

Kyle: Hi!

The basketball players are mad.

Kagami: Konnichiha! (Hello!)

Kyle: What do you want?

Kagami: I want to finish this conflict.

Kyle: What my lil' ears hear! Oh boy, whom do you believe?

Kagami: You think I like to argue?

Kyle: Of course! You are passionate like a tiger. You have lovely, but also sinister eyes.

Akashi: Chuui shite kudasai! Yudaya jin ni chousenshimasu. _(Be careful! The __Jew challenges you.)_

Kyle: Zombie face, stay away from me and Taiga!

Akashi: I hate that nickname.

Kyle: Zombie face you are, zombie face you will remain.

The Jew boy laughs.

Kagami: Don't hurt him!

Kyle: What jerks you can be! You are very healthy and you are playing sports, but then you laugh at us as we bohemians and dreamers.

Kagami: I never said anything against you.

Kyle: Kiss my a**!

Kagami: Seikou suru! _(F*** you!)_

The two's swearing each other in his own language, leaving others stunned.

Kyle: What the f*** are you doing here?

Kagami: Watashiha seikou no dake wo nokosu! _(Leave me the fuck alone!)_

Rin attends the fight. Kyle and Kagami hardly fight. The older redhead getting between them and separates them.

Rin: Kagami! Broflovski!

Kyle (whispering): Rin!

Rin: What have you got to swear each in his own language?

Kagami: Rin, get out of here!

Kise: Nihongo wo hanasu! _(Speak Japanese!)_

Midorima: Karedake wo nokosu! Amerika jin ha rikai shite i mase n. _(Leave him alone! __The Americans will not understand.)_

Stan: What were you thinking to fight with him?

Kenny: Stan, don't argue! Right in front of them?

Clyde (appearing suddenly in front of the group "South Park"): Every man for himself! Us with us, you with you.

All silenced at the wisdom of Clyde.

Clyde: I hope someone understand me! Sorry to pop it. Well, maybe I talk to myself.

Silence.

Clyde: Some will not understand because I speak English, others will not want to. We haven't insulted you, you haven't insulted us. Why all the arguing?

The brown haired boy arranges his coat and withdrawns back.

Akashi: Clyde is right. There's no point.

The basketball players go away.

Kyle: What was that?

All of the American children shrugged.

Kyle: Go to hell!

**Background Music 9: Norwegian Pirate (Two Steps from Hell)**

The next day, Rin meets Kagami outside.

Kagami: Matsuoka, watashiha shippai shimashita. _(Matsuoka, I failed.)_

Rin: Moodoinpii! _(Explain!)_

Kagami: Anata ha himitsu wo shitte iru! Shikashi, dono you ni kono desu ka? _(You know the secret! __But how do you know this?)_

Rin: Mishima ha anata to shite koko ni watashitachi wo motarashi ta. Kareha anata ni naniga okoru ikutsu ka no jikan maeni setsumei shimashita. _(Mishima brought us here as you. __He explained some time ago what will happen to you.)_

Kagami: Sore ha akiraka desu. Warewareha toji te i masu. _(It's clear. We're close.)_

Rin: Broflovski ha watashitachiga yuujin koto wo shira nai. _(Broflovski doesn't know that we're friends.)_

Kagami: Subarashii! _(Great!)_

The two embrace. Kirenenko, in the human form and with a new haircut, witness the scene disgusted, being hidden by a tree.

Kirenenko (in thought): Kayl dolʐyen nayti yeguo. Ili loochshye on boodyet znatj odin. _(Kyle must find it. __Or better he will know by himself.)_

Later, the Russian man meets Allistor Kirkland.

Kirenenko: Four years ago, before I went back, we met and you made me a promise. Do you remember?

Allistor: Aye, to protect Kyle.

Kirenenko: And now? Kayl's...

Allistor: It's not up to me this, dude. I do my best, but my stupid bro's boss.

Kirenenko: Kayl has two suspicious guys next to him.

Allistor: I know them. The first is Rin Matsuoka, a Japanese guy with shark dentition. The other is Taiga Kagami. In a big short translation: fire tiger.

Kirenenko: Now that I am back, I will protect him as I know.

Allistor: Rin appeared last year. Taiga came this year. Both are physical freaks. Yer've probably seen them. The groups were made by Mishima Zaibatsu. I don't know why.

Kirenenko: Kayl's in danger.

Kyle enters the church. He seems hopeless after the scandal with Japanese rivals. He sees a guy with red hair.

Kyle: Rin, what are you doing here?

**Background Music 10: Air from ****Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major. (BWV 1068) (Johann Sebastian Bach)**

The redhead turns back. It was Kirenenko with a rare smile.

Kyle: Kire!

Kirenenko (smiling): Kayl!

The two hug.

Kirenenko: How beautiful you are! What are you doing?

Kyle: I missed you so much! You have changed your look!

Kirenenko: I like the look changes! This haircut makes me younger. And yes, I missed you too!

Kyle: It's good to see you! We have a problem.

Kirenenko: I know that! The Japanese boys. I'm confused.

Kyle: Motivate!

Kirenenko: If they don't execute their orders, Mishima will submit them in a horrible experiment.

Kyle: What experiment?

Kirenenko: I don't know details.

Kyle: That's funny! An Orthodox and a Jew talk about worldly things in a Catholic church. What about the other?

Kirenenko: I haven't kept in touch with him since then. I didn't talk to him for …four years. My life has developed normally until...

Kyle: When?

Kirenenko ... in August, when the Shadow Alliance has found us in a nice moment of our gang. Their leader used a magic trick.

Kyle: Do you remember anything?

Kirenenko: No.

Kyle hid under his uniform shirt for four years the alarm from Disco Bear. After many years, he brings to light.

Kirenenko: Did you still keep it?

Kyle: Yes.

Kirenenko: Click the button!

Kyle: But...

Kirenenko: Come on!

The Jew boy presses the button. The figurine vibrates strongly.

Kyle (crying): Come back to us!

Kirenenko: I'm looking for him.

Rin witnessed the whole scene. Kirenenko gets out of the church.

**Background Music 11: Jump (Two Steps from Hell)**

In the churchyard, the two redheads meet.

Rin: Anata ha watashito kaga yoshita tomodachiwo hakken shimashita. Anata ha nanimade, Broflovski deshi ta ka? _(You found that I and Kagami are friends. __What were you up to Broflovski?)_

Kirenenko: Kakova vasha problyema? _(What is your problem?)_

Rin (grabbing him and taking him on Kirenenko neck): Anata ha watashitachi no himitsu wo hakken shimashita. Anata ha sudeni itta himitsu no yudaya jin desu ka? _(Your have discovered our secret. __Have you already told the secret to the Jew?)_

Kirenenko (freeing himself): Nye iguraytye so mnoy, yaponski! _(Do not play with me, Japanese boy!)_

The two fight. Kirenenko dodges Rin's blows, then attacks. The other doesn't give up. The beating continued on the street, but no one comes. The Russian man puts down the Japanese boy, but someone takes his behind by his head. That was Kagami.

Rin: Kagami!

Kagami: Anata koko de nanishiteru no, teme? _(What are you doing here, bastard?)_

Rin: Kareha roshia go desu. _(He's Russian.)_

Kirenenko: Osvoboditye myenya! _(Let me out!)_

Kagami: Sono toori desu. Kareha roshia go desu. _(You're right. __He is Russian.)_

Kirenenko: Dyeystvityeljno li vi gulookhiye? Podavitye myenya! _(Are you deaf? __Put me down!)_

Kirenenko trying to give him a punch, but Kagami blocks and knocks him to the ground.

Kagami: Dou shita no desu ka? Nai anata wo morae masu ka? _(What happened? __Can not you get up?)_

Kirenenko: Oobiraytyesj! (F*** you!)

The Russian mob rises and beats the Japanese basketball player. The other jumps behind him and attacks him.

Rin: Kareshi, yoku kareno biito, Kagami! _(Hold him and beat him well, Kagami!)_

Kagami: Watashiha sore wo kangaedashi ta. Kareha choushizen tekina chikara. _(I figured it out. __He has a supernatural force.)_

Kirenenko can not longer escape.

Kirenenko (in thought): Eto - odin iz nyeskolʲkikh raz, koguda v borjbye ya nye oobyegual. Eto yasno. Ya stanovlyosj starim. _(It's one of the few times when in a fight I didn't escape. __It's clear. __I am getting old.)_

He tries to free himself.

Rin: Hobo mohaya tamotsukoto ga deki masu. Kareha amarini motsuyoi desu. _(I almost no longer can keep. __He's too strong.)_

Kagami: Karedake wo nokosu! _(Leave him alone!)_

Rin: Anata ha kureijii da! _(You're crazy!__)_

Kagami: Kyuuka wo itta kareha tandokude! _(I said leave him alone!)_

Rin: Anata ni me miru koto ga dekiru, roshia no otokoni iku! _(Go where your eyes can see, Russian guy!__)_

Rin leaves him alone.

Kirenenko: Ya otomshtoo! _(I will revenge!__)_

Kagami: Watashitachi ha anata wo sukutta koto wo jibun jishin ni kansha, roshia no mekashi ya! _(Thank to yourself that we saved you, Russian!)_

Kirenenko: Ya vyernoosj!_ (I'll be back!)_

Later Kirenenko is depressing. He remembers that Disco Bear gave to him an alarm. He brings out of his pocket and clicks the button.

Kirenenko (in thought): Ya nooʐdayosj v Vas! _(I need you!__)_

He sees someone with his head covered by a hood on a roof.

Kirenenko: What are you doing there?

The mysterious man throws a keychain. The Russian man smiles.

Kirenenko: Spasibo! _(Thank you!)_

The other man catches a paper plane from his friend and smiles. Near his belt he has a keychain with Disco Bear and another keychain with "Happy Tree Friends" logo. To be continued.

**Background music for presenting the cast: I Gotta Felling (Black Eyes Peas)**

Cast:

„**KUROKO NO BASKET":**

MIDORIMA SHINTARO;

KISE RYOTA;

KAGAMI TAIGA;

AOMINE DAIKI;

AKASHI SEIJURO;

„**SOUTH PARK":**

KYLE BROFLOVSKI;

STANLEY RANDALL MARSH;

KENNETH MCCORMICK;

ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN;

CLYDE DONOVAN;

CRAIG TUCKER;

„**FREE!":**

RIN MATSUOKA;

"**AXIS POWERS - HETALIA":**

ALLISTOR KIRKLAND - SCOTLAND;

„**USAVICH":**

KIRENENKO.

**"TEKKEN"**

HEIHACHI MISHIMA;

**OTHERS:**

THE PSYGOLOGIST.

* * *

><p><strong>From the next chapter:<strong>

**Pop: Poor children! They signed with their own blood.**

**Flippy: Oh boy, how many times I must say I'm the cleaner, you bastards?**

**Arthur: Go quickly to Tom! Discuss there the details!**

**Midorima: How to stay calm? We're closed unfairly.**

**Rei: Karera ha naniwo hakken shita no desu ka? _(What have they found?)_**

**Midorima: Haien. _(Pneumonia.)_**


	4. Damned to Life

**Hello again, everyone! This this the third chapter of the HTF / Kuroko no Basket Cross-over and the first chapter where the characters from these two series interact. **

****Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!****

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

**I don't own the background music.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Damned to Life<p>

**Background Music 1: Freedon Fighters (Two Steps From Hell)**

September 2004. Monday. The police descended in a school, in the basketball classes.

Police: Freeze! You're under arrest!

They arrest every member of the basketball gang. They leave. Stan sees.

Stan: What's up?

Police: We've arrested your mates.

Stan: Why?

Police: We cann't give details!

Stan is outraged. Rei appears beside him.

Stan: Rei?

Rei: What's wrong with you?

Stan (sad): The police arrested the basketball players.

Rei: How cool! All of them deserve it! Less Shintaro, who is my friend.

Stan: Rei, I bet they were arrested unfairly.

Rei: And now do you want to release them?

Stan: I'm trying to defend justice. They're innocent.

Rei: All this theory is in your mostly dreamy subconscious. You'll FAIL.

Stan: I'll prove their innocence. Who knows? Perhaps their enemies are also ours.

Rei is amazed.

Rei: Maybe you're right.

The cute pets with heart-shaped nose and teeth of beaver dancing and singing. The happy moment was discontinued by Ababa.

Ababa: Hi!

They get scared and meaninglessly coo help. The cat takes off his hat. On the other side, police arrested over 20 people, dressed in school uniform.

Police: You're under arrest!

Akashi: Wait a minute! I think that's a mistake.

Police: Kids, stay calm!

Akashi (in thought): Anika no migikoko ni ha ari mase n. _(Something's not right here.)_

Midorima: How to stay calm? We're closed unfairly.

Takao: Shin-chan!

Everyone looked at the black-haired boy.

Takao: I think so. That's a mistake.

Police: As long as we do the investigation, you'll stay in jail.

Kuroko: But school?

Police: You continue the school, but in certain conditions.

They are led to the cells, and then closed. Arthur Kirkland walks in the Cursed Forest, Pop and Cub (and everyone) rise, both human beings.

Pop: Hello, Mr. Kirkland!

Arthur: Who are you?

**Background Music 2: Childhood 1 (Yann Tiersen)**

Pop makes original portrait on a sheet.

Pop: Everybody make portrait NOW!

The father shows to Arthur the portrait. Immediately and others, all human too, but their eyes and hair match the color of the original fur, do the same.

Arthur: You are those cute pets that find their fate in each episode. I know you from Alfred.

Pop: What can we do?

Arthur: Go quickly to Tom! Discuss there the details!

Pop: Thank you from my heart, Arthur!

Arthur: How do you know me?

Pop: All London speaks highly about you.

Arthur: But...

Pop: I know what you mean. But you're a valuable man.

After some time...:

Pop: How well the meeting with Tom passed!

Flippy: We must stay in the school building. There's nowhere to sit.

Disco Bear: Our acts as pets aren't valid.

Flippy: And the money. We must engage. Even the worst salary is welcome.

Disco Bear: Are you kidding?

Pop: He's right. Our teacher salaries aren't enough.

Flippy: I know where you can hire and it pays the charge responsibly. Being cleaners in the prison.

They are struck to amazement.

Pop and Disco Bear: You're crazy!

Flippy: Three people are required, one for each shift. Dave makes the noon shift, me, the morning one and you, the night one.

Pop: And whom do I leave Corbin?

Disco Bear (shy): To me!

Pop's nervous, but he has no choice.

Pop: You're lucky that we know each other for years and years!

**Background Music 3: False King (Two Steps From Hell)**

The basketball players are at school. Flippy's working the morning shift to 12. He's doing a control.

A Prisoner: What are you doing, Shintaro?

Flippy: What do you want, fool? Haven't you another business?

Prisoner: Who are you? You didn't enter well in prison, that you already got voice.

Flippy: God damn it, you f****** jerk!

The young teacher leaves. Later, he tries to clean out the chimney. A moment of inattention and he falls. Meanwhile, he hits the wall and eventually lands on the ground with ash. Blackened, he is relieved, but soon a bottle cap falls into his head. As in comic movies, he loses consciousness, falling on his belly. After some time, he was clean, in a different service uniform. He finishes cleaning the chimney. Now he has to clean basketball players' cells. He enters in Midorima's cell. He felt a new energy for him. He's feeling calm.

Flippy (in thought): What happens to me? I've never had that sensation before. I feel the energy of someone that I never saw, but I feel him so close, as if he were with me.

Someone close the cell door.

Flippy: Hey!

Guardian: Kid, you're at school or what are you doing here?

Flippy: Hey man, have you woodpeckers on your stupid brain? It's me, the cleaner. I know that the other has glasses. Let me out, you bastard!

Total silence. Flippy flipped him off.

Flippy: Be in hell! Who do you think you are here? Let me go, you motherf*****!

The guard opens the door.

Flippy: And let me work 'cause our boss hired me too, son of b****.

Flippy was left alone in Midorima's cell.

_He imagines that the other embraces him. He was __smiling with his eyes closed._

_Flippy: Where am I?_

_Midorima: You're here with me._

_Flippy: Stay a little, after that..._

_Midorima: Remain calm!_

He wakes up from the dream.

Flippy (in thought): God forbid! If I think about that boy more, I'll really go crazy.

**Background Music 4: Parisian Backstreets (Tomb Raider Angel of Darkness)**

Monday night. Pop's working on the night shift. He hears something.

The guardian: Move along!

The daddy sees Midorima with tied hands and feet.

Pop (in thought): What?

Midorima: Leave me alone! Don't pull me as if I am an object!

Pop (in thought): So tall this boy!

The guardian closes Midorima in his cell. The adult blonde approached him and pulls him of the clothes.

Pop: Hey, who the f*** do think you are to pull that boy?

Guardian: Man, don't you have a business?

Pop: My mate was right. You have birds on the brain.

Guardian: Have you seen the size of that boy? If he wasn't tied, he could cause misfortune.

Pop (commanding): You're crazy! Get out, bastard!

Frightened, the guardian leaves.

Pop (commanding): Silence in cells!

Friday night. Someone enters in Kagami's cell.

Kagami: Naniga shitai desu ka? _(What do you want?__)_

The stranger: Anata no jinsei. _(Your life.__)_

The redhead jumps to the guy, but is slapped on the wall.

The stranger: Watashito issho ni ijiri suru iru to omoi masu ka? _(Do you think you're messing with me?)_

Kagami: Anata ha daredesu ka? Watashiwo shimasho u! _(Who are you?__Let me out!)_

The boy is kneeling literally. He's nearly breathless. Meanwhile, Disco Bear is leaving. Pop comes.

Pop: Corbin asleeps now. I hope everything will be all right.

Disco Bear: Stay calm! Corbin knows me.

Kagami had lost his consciousness. The secret shower was on. The same guy enters in Kise's cell.

Kise: Nanidesu ka? Hottoi te kure! _(What? __Leave me alone!)_

The stranger: Damare! _(Shut up!)_

The hangman kneels his victim. Kise suffers the same fate as Kagami. Overpensive, Disco Bear gets out of the building. He feels shivers down his spine.

Disco Bear (in thought): I hope something bad doesn't happen. What's in my head? Think positive, Dave Brian!

**Background Music 5: The Accused (Tomb Raider Angel of Darkness)**

Pop goes to do his job. He sees the masked guy ready to enter in Midorima's cell.

Pop: You're not allowed to enter!

The two are fighting fiercely.

Pop: What are you doing here?

The young father gets a slap and a kick in the chin, the hits knocking him to the ground. Kise fainted long time ago. Midorima (the stranger's last target) has seen the beating scene.

Midorima (in thought): Koko naniga okotte iru no desu ka? _(What's going on here?)_

The attacker enters his cell.

Stranger: Saigo no mono ga ari masu. _(You are the last one.)_

Midorima sees him. The two faces.

Stranger (in thought): Sore ha chixyoudo karewo taosu tame no jikan no mandai ni nari masu. _(It will be just a matter of time to defeat him.)_

Midorima (in thought): Nanika ha tekisetsude ha ari mase n! Kono otokoha katte ni haitta. _(Something's not right! __This man entered without permission.)_

The boy gets a kick in the chest. He hits the wall and falls to his knees. Flippy enters in the hall.

Flippy: Paul!

He leans his mate on the wall, brings a bucket of cold, clean water. He overturns water over him. Pop rebounds and he's coughing because of the water.

Flippy (while Pop's still coughing): Paul, what happened?

Pop (faintly and hoarsely): Someone attacked me. The children had the same fate.

Flippy: I'm leaving.

Pop (faintly): Go!

The green haired guy leaves. Kagami wakes.

Kagami (in thought): Koko de ha nan desu ka? _(What was here?)_

**Background Music 6: I saw Daddy Today (Yann Tiersen)**

He clutches his head. Kise was already waking up. They see in the mirror. They were white as a sheet and have pronounced canines like vampires. Kise almost cried and Kagami screamed madly, covering his face with his hands. Then they can see through the bars hole of the wall.

Kise: Kagamicchi, yoku kanji nai. _(Kagamicchi, I do not feel well.)_

Kagami: Kise, watashiha kureijii tsumori wo chikai masu. Watashiha taiyou wo mi ta koto ga nai you ni mie masu. _(Kise, I swear I'm going crazy. __I look like I have never seen the sun.)_

Kise: Sou de ate mo, anata ha utsukushiidesu. _(Even so, you're beautiful.)_

Kuroko: Kagami-kun, onegai da kara! _(Kagami-kun, come on!)_

The two friends use the same system to see.

Kuroko: Anata ha dono you ni usui desu! Watashiha hotondo ninshikishite i na baai. _(How pale you are! __I almost did not recognize you.)_

Kagami: Hen na kanji. _(I feel weird.)_

Pop hears but doesn't understand anything.

Pop (in thought, confused): I don't know Japanese, but the situation sucks badly.

Kise: Midorimacchi!

Midorima wakes up and sees Kise.

Kise: Midorimacchi, sono you na no koto ha ari mase n! Mushuuni naru daro u! _(Midorimachi, do not be like that! __You'll go crazy!__)_

Midorima: Warewareha mujitsu desu. Doushite koko ni i masu? _(We are innocent. __Why are we here?)_

Pop (commanding): Silence in cells! There are people who sleep here.

Kise: Karaha dono you ni shiri mashita ka? Nihongo wo hanashimasu. _(How did he know? __We speak Japanese.)_

Midorima: Kou toon. _(After the tone.)_

Pop (in thought): They're outraged. They were imprisoned unjustly.

There are heard coughs in cells. Pop is curious.

Pop (slowly): The revolt is given in cough. Life is hard.

All: Kise, burondo no orokohe no hanashi! _(Kise, talk to the blond man!__)_

Kise (knocking at door): Sir! Sir!

**Background Music 7: Summer '78 (Yann Tiersen)**

Confused, the daddy is coming at Kise's cell door.

Pop: Talk!

Kise: You wonder why we are imprisoned.

Pop: You know, yes.

Kise: We are innocent. Even someone attacked us.

Pop: I know the situation. That son of b**** attacked me too.

Kise: Midorima had seen you. We are victims of an experiment.

Pop: I want to help you. But I'm just the cleaner. Situation is beyond me.

Kise: We can not hold it.

Pop: I'm sorry!

Rei appears at hallway.

Pop (commanding): What are you doing here?

Rei: The guards told me that I can visit Midorima.

Pop: Necessarily in his cell?

Rei: Yes.

Pop: Whatever.

Rei enter in Midorima's cell. He was sad and dreamy, unfeeling his friend's presence.

Rei: Shin-chan!

The other wakes from dreaming.

Midorima (smiling): Rei-chan!

They embrace. They don't care about rain. Pop sees.

Pop (in thought): How beautiful! I feel like I am at the Titanic.

Midorima: Dono you ni yoi sanshoushite kudasai! Samishi katta desu! _(How good to see you! __I missed you so much!)_

Rei: Anata ha mujitsu wo shitte I masu. _(I know you're innocent.)_

Midorima: Rei-chan, nokoshite I nai daro u naa. _(Rei-chan, I wish you would not leave.)_

Rei: Soshite, anata to issho ni shitai to omoi masu! _(And I'd like to stay with you!)_

Pop (in thought): Too bad the good times keep less.

**Background Music 8: White Witch (Two Steps From Hell)**

Saturday, Flippy is working as usual in the morning shift. It's weekend day, so the basketball players are in cells.

A prisoner: Guys, our boy Shintaro beggars.

The former soldier hears.

Flippy: Oh boy, how many times I must say I'm the cleaner, you bastards?

A prisoner: The kid got mad!

The prisoners laugh.

Flippy: Are you stupid?

Another prisoner: And what could you do to us?

Flippy goes crazy. He takes a knife and quicks to the guy.

Fliqpy (while Midorima sees the scene): You will die. I'll kill you.

Midorima: Leave him alone!

All are amazed. Fliqpy runs to Midorima's cell, and then the two are finally looking at eyes.

Fliqpy: What did you say?

Midorima (fearless): Leave him alone!

When he saw Midorima in eyes, Fliqpy felt something new. He calms down, rebounding to normal.

Flippy: I'm sorry!

The man concerns the prisoner.

Flippy: Don't induce me next time!

At noon, Disco Bear's in front of Kagami's cell.

Disco Bear: I want to talk to you!

Kagami: Say it!

Disco Bear: How were you attacked?

Kagami: You've probably heard that we were subjected to sadistic experiment.

Disco Bear: How pale you are! You look like a vampire!

Kagami: I'm a vampire.

Disco Bear: God forbid the ones who did it to you!

Kagami: Will you may to fight?

Disco Bear: I don't know. It's hard to say.

Kagami: Have you ever been imprisoned unjustly?

Disco Bear: I wasn't, nor I would want this!

Disco Bear disappears. Flippy stayed there.

Flippy: So...?

Disco Bear: Paul's missing.

Flippy: He's the boss, not me or you. You know that.

Disco Bear: Is even there a way to save them? Pop told us that they were screaming their innocence loudly.

**Background Music 9: Armada (Two Steps From Hell)**

Cuddles was in Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters. Heihachi sees him and smiles.

Cuddles: Mr. Mishima!

Heihachi: How are you, Cody?

Cuddles: Very fine. I have a question.

Heihachi: Say it!

Cuddles: I heard that basketball players do not feel too good.

Heihachi: I've turned into ...vampires.

Cuddles: What do you mean?

Heihachi: Those strange characters with sharp fangs.

Cuddles: Will they be bad?

Heihachi: I don't know.

Cuddles: I don't think they are bad. It's just an experiment?

Heihachi: Do not worry. It's just an experiment.

The boy gets out of office.

Cuddles (in thought): What my...? Lord! This man is weird. Wait a minute, I recorded him.

He pulls out a small recorder machine. Stan struggles with the police.

Stan: Wait a minute! You can't close someone that has a horn on its forehead. You are stupid.

Police: Until there is no evidence, you cann't prove anything.

Stan: F*** you...

They slam the door in his face.

Stan: ...in you're a**!

The brunette sighs.

Stan (in thought): What an unfair world! I can't forget Rei's answer.

_Rei: You'll FAIL._

Stan (in thought): I have to prove to him that basketball players are innocent. Especially since he and Shintaro are best friends.

Cuddles hits the other.

Cuddles: Hey, watch where you're going, dude!

The two are seenng each other.

Stan: Sorry!

Cuddles: Stan?

Stan: How do you know me?

Cuddles shows his drawing to him.

Cuddles: Tell me Cody!

Stan (very happy): OK!

Cuddles: What do you do at the police?

Stan: I'm fighting with the police. The basketball players are innocent.

Cuddles: I have something that might help.

Stan: What?

Cuddles: Records.

Stan: Really?

Cuddles: Yes. But before the police, we go to someone.

Stan: Don't say to Arthur Kirkland!

Cuddles: You said well. To him.

Stan: That sucks! But he is famous. He might be helpful.

**Background Music 10: Protectors of the Earth (Two Steps From Hell)**

Later, they come into Arthur's office.

Cuddles: Mr. Kirkland, we bother you!

Arthur sees them.

Arthur: I know you. What can I do?

Cuddles: There was an injustice. And I have proofs.

Arthur: Wait a minute! It's something juridical! It's beyond me.

Cuddles: But you can take some by the ear.

Stan: Mr. Kirkland, it may sound childish, but my basketball mates are imprisoned unjustly.

Arthur (angry): What did you say? Are they imprisoned unjustly? In my country? This means war. Let's go now!

Cuddles: I told you that it would annoy him.

The three go to the police militarily. Arthur's mad as a bull, Cuddles, careful with the evidence, and Stan, tired of situation.

Arthur: Why do I know this now?

Cuddles: I have just learned that my evidence may be useful.

Arthur: That's it! That is consumed. They need us.

They get in front of the police building. The mature blonde's knocking at door.

Arthur: Open the door! I'm Arthur Kirkland.

A guard opens the door.

Guardian: Talk!

Arthur: I want to enter.

Guard: But without kids.

Arthur (taking the guard on coat): So you do! They'll enter too.

They enter the building, hurry up and meet with the judge.

Arthur: Your Honor, how that are some sixteen and seventeen years old teens imprisoned for a week? I want them off now. The blond child has evidence.

She makes a sign.

Stan: What did she say?

Arthur: I release them myself.

Stan and Cuddles: Hallelujah!

In prison, Midorima feels his last breath. He coughs up blood.

Midorima (in thought): Naze watashiha imakoko wo rikai shimasu. Mishima Zaibatsu. _(I understand why I'm here now. __Mishima Zaibatsu.)_

The cell door opens. Arthur was smiling childishly.

Arthur: Mr. Midorima Shintaro!

The basketball player looks at the liberator surprised, but with hope.

Midorima (faintly): Am I dreaming?

Arthur: You are free! And not just you, but everyone else. You have proved your innocence.

Midorima (sad and faintly): I don't think that you have been unlawfully imprisoned.

Arthur: I can imagine.

Midorima rises, approaches Arthur and embraces him. At one point, the Englishman can't feel the ground under his feet, being raised by other.

Arthur: Hey, you are basketball player, but...

They break the hug.

Midorima: Thanks! I have a question. How old are you?

Arthur: Twenty-five.

Midorima: I think not. It's a joke.

Arthur (outraged, gesticulating very much, and then making the cross): Do you want to show my ID to you? Holy Mother of God!

Midorima: No need! You look great! At your age, you have physiognomy of high school boy.

Arthur: That's life! Take it as such!

All of them are free. Arthur smiles.

Arthur (in thought): Good! I did a good deed.

**Background Music 11: Heart of Courage (Two Steps From Hell)**

The group of basketball players is out of the prison building. It's raining.

Kise: Yoohoo!

Kagami: Warewareha muryoudesu! _(We are free.)_

The two embrace.

Kagami (having in his mind the image of Arthur opening the door): Watashimashinji te i nai washiha jiyuu. _(I do not even believe that I am free.)_

Kise (remebering when Arthur open his cell door): Arthur ga mi ta, kareha warui nixyuusu ga fuzoku suru i masu to omoi mashita _(When I saw Arthur, I thought he comes with bad news.)_

Everybody is happy and tired from suffered traumas at the same time. But Midorima can't enjoy these moments. He is barely able to stand.

Midorima: Dono you ni warui watashiha kanjiru! _(How bad I feel!)_

Everyone noticed his condition.

Kise: Dono kurai nata ga kusen, Midorimacchi! _(How much you suffered, Midorimacchi!)_

Midorima: Kuriinaa no burondo ha watashiwo hozon shitai desu. Kareha shippai shimashita. _(The blonde cleaner wanted to save me. __He failed.)_

Kagami: Dareka ga anata wo hozon shitai desu ka? _(Did someone want to save you?)_

Kuroko: Anata ga saigo desu. Dono you ni kimixyouna! _(I thought you were the last. __How strange!)_

They also go a little, but they hear something. Midorima fainted, scaring his mates.

Akashi (desperate): Midorima!

The redhead sits on his friend.

Takao: Shin-chan!

The brunette falls, weeping and kneeing beside him. Arthur sees the scene shocked from the distance.

Arthur: Oh, Lord!

Kagami: Kyuukyuu sha o yobe! _(Call an ambulance!)_

**Background Music 12: Archangel (Two Steps From Hell)**

Later Midorima is in hospital. He finds Rei near his bed.

Rei: Shintaro, dajixyoubu desu ka? _(Shintaro, are you okay?)_

Midorima: Rei, anata ha subarashii shite i masu. Mowarui watashiha anata to issho ni eru nomi. _(Rei, you're amazing. __Too bad I only get along with you.)_

Rei: Karera ha naniwo hakken shita no desu ka? _(What have they found?)_

Midorima: Haien. _(Pneumonia.)_

Midorima began to cough.

Rei: Anata ha hijyxyouni byouki ni natta. _(You became very ill.)_

Midorima: Toki ni yoi kanji, oshie te ageru no desu. _(When I feel better, I'll tell you.)_

The two embrace. In prison, Pop was worried. He photos from each cell a symbol signed with blood. He, Flippy and Disco Bear are now Midorima's (former) cell.

Pop: Poor children! They signed with their own blood.

Disco Bear: What sadistic are some people! I swear on the Bible.

Pop and Flippy (covering his mouth with their hands): Do not swear!

Flippy: I know the sign. Mishima Zaibatsu!

All are shocked. Pop weeps. Later, Flippy goes on Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters. He keeps in hands bottles with gasoline. He knocks on the door. Heihachi open it:

Heihachi: Anata koko de nanishiteru no, Shintaro? _(What are you doing here, Shintaro?)_

Flippy: You confused. I'm not that boy. Is someone in the office?

Heihachi: No.

Fliqpy: Well good fire, you motherf*****!

Heihachi's running. Fliqpy overturns the two cans and throws a lighter. He moves away from the burning building with a big smile. Around the belt it's hanging a keychain with Fliqpy the bear laughing and another keychain with "Happy Tree Friends" logo.

****Background music for presenting the cast: To Glory (Two Steps from Hell)****

Cast:

„**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS":**

POP - PAUL;

FLIPPY - PHILIP;

DISCO BEAR - DAVID BRIAN;

CUDDLES - CODY;

„**KUROKO NO BASUKE":**

MIDORIMA SHINTARO;

KISE RYOTA;

KAGAMI TAIGA;

KUROKO TETSUYA;

AKASHI SEIJURO;

TAKAO KAZUNARI;

„**SOUTH PARK":**

STANLEY RANDALL MARSH;

„**FREE!":**

REI RYUGAZAKI;

„**AXIS POWERS - HETALIA":**

ARTHUR KIRKLAND - ENGLAND;

**"TEKKEN"**

HEIHACHI MISHIMA;

**OTHERS:**

THE POLICE;

THE PRISONERS;

THE POLICE GUARDIANS.

* * *

><p><strong>From the next chapter:<strong>

**Midorima: Onaji koto wo kangae. Sore ha hidokatta. Mou sore nitsuite kangaetaku nai desu. _(I thought the same thing. __It was awful. __I do not want to think about it anymore.)_**

**_Fliqpy (drawing his cross): In nomine Patris, Filii et Spiritus Sancti... __(In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit…)_**

**_Kagami: Matsuoka, watashitachi ha tomodachidesu. Watashiwo sukoshirikai shi, anata wo tanomu yo! __Hijou ni warui kanji te i masu. __(Matsuoka, we are friends. __Understand me a little, I'm begging you! __I feel very bad.__)_**

**_Makoto (imagining Midorima sleeping on the hospital bed): He is on a hospital bed. Very sick. He seemed so fragile, though he is taller than me. I thought he could die._**

**Pop: I'm the boss, even if you are the group's old campaigner.**


	5. Doppelganger

**Hello everyone again! Sorry that I kept the waiting for the next chapter so long.**

**Summary of the first three chapters:**

**The Fire of Revenge: The HTF gang became human because of the high technology. They revenge and they come back to their world.**

**Dark Angels: The basketball gang, lead by Kagami Taiga (officially) comes in London four years after the arson. But they also hide a very big secret.**

**Damned to Life: The basketball gang are arrested, and the HTF gang become human after four years. The first gang became also the victim of their own secret.**

**This the fourth chapter of this cross-over.**

**Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

**I don't own the background music.**

**And by the way, I imagine Akashi Seijuro like he was before the conflict with Murasakibara.**

**And I also imagine Rei Ryugasaki and Midorima Shintaro very good friends.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Doppelganger<p>

**Background Music 1: The Domino Fall (V for Vendetta Soudtrack)**

Midorima was sleeping on the hospital bed. The others were hospitalized to.

_He was at the prison hallway as vampire, dressed in a classic navy suit. __In front of him was Fliqpy, dressed in a vintage suit of the same color & black hat._

_Fliqpy: Go away, Satan!_

_Midorima: F*** you! __Do not you have another job? _

_Fliqpy (drawing his cross): In nomine Patris, Filii et Spiritus Sancti... __(In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit…)_

_Midorima: Wait a minute! I'm not this way 'cause I wanted it._

_Fliqpy: You don't talk, Satan from you talks._

_Midorima: I'm a vampire, not possessed by demons._

_Fliqpy: You're worse. __Satan takes thousand faces._

_Fliqpy takes Midorima by THE head. __He shows to him the knife._

_Fliqpy: You will die._

_The other takes the hand with knife and he kicks his opponent in the chest. He __runs up to him and gives him a punch in the face. __But Fliqpy surprises him, comes to him with a knife._

_Flippy: Ready!_

Midorima wakes up screaming. He breathes hard, waking Akashi up, who was on a bed with towel on his forehead.

Akashi (slowly): Midorima, daijoubu desu ka? _(Midorima, are you okay?__)_

The other rises out of bed.

Midorima: Akumu wo mi ta. _(I had a nightmare.)_

Akashi: Watashino kyoufu shinai son you na! _(Midorima, do not scare me like that!__)_

Midorima: Gommennasai! _(I'm sorry!)_

**Background Music 2: After the fall (Two Steps from Hell)**

Flippy is in school. He wore the teacher's uniform. He could hardly be distinguished from Midorima, the only differences being his much smaller stature than the other & lack of the bandages on his left hand.

Flippy (in thought): I must be here.

The world watched him as the basketball player, except a few people. Rei realizes that the character is someone else.

Rei (in thought): Shin-chan mijikai desu. Otokoha ari mase n ga mijikai, shikashi, Shin-chan zutto se ga takai koto wo imi shimasu. _(Shin-chan is not that short. __I mean that guy is not short, but Shin-chan is much taller.__)_

He gives a call.

Midorima (whispering & smiling): Rei-chan, naniwo shite i masu ka? _(Rei-chan, what are you doing?)_

Rei: Shin-chan, anata ha yatto hanashimasu. O genki desu ka? _(Shin-chan, you barely speak. __How are you?)_

Midorima (hoarse): Saiaku desu ne! _(Very bad!)_

The teen coughed terrible.

Rei (Midorima's still coughing): Shin-chan, watashino seijitsu sa wo yurusu, shikashi… _(Shin-chan, forgive my honesty, but...)_

Midorima (hoarse): Sore wo iu! _(Say it!)_

Rei: Anata no you ni mieru darewo mi ta. _(I saw someone who looks like you.)_

Midorima (hoarse): Dono you ni desu ka? _(How so?)_

Rei: Yuiitsu no chigai ha, mijikai shincouto hidarino te kara houtai no ketsujo desu. _(The only differences are the short stature and lack of bandages from the left hand.)_

Midorima (hoarse): Dono you ni chiisana? _(How small?)_

Rei: Tsumari, kareha se ga tataku, anata no shinchouwo hikaku suru to, kareha kanari chiisai desu. _(I mean, he's tall, but comparing to your stature, he is rather small.)_

Flippy (in thought): What is this guy talking about me? Did he see a ghost or what the f*** is going on in school? 'Cause only fools are here.

**Background Music 3: Conquerors (Two Steps from Hell)**

In hospital, Kagami wakes up screaming. Aomine startled too.

Aomine: Dou shita no desu ka? _(What happened?)_

Kagami: Nachisu no heishi yudaya jin da to shinji te watashiwo koroshita koto wo yuumemite kudasai. _(I dreamed that a Nazi soldier killed me believing that I am Jew.)_

Aomine: Anata ha shinkokuna desu ka? _(Are you serious?)_

Kagami: Aomine, karega watashiwo mi ta toki hajimete wo oboe te i masu, Cartman yudaya jin da to omotta? _(Aomine, remember the first time when he saw me, Cartman thought that I am Jew?)_

Aomine: Anata ha subete wo mi te i nai yudaya jin no you duse. Nanimosorera no kyoutsuuten ga ari mase n. _(You do not look like a Jew at all. __You have nothing in common with them.__)_

Kagami: Wakatte i masu. Karera ga watashiwo node imi monaku sutanpu mada. Yaya kowai. _(I know. And still __they stamp me so senselessly. __I'm somewhat afraid.__)_

Aomine (hugging Kagami): Subete ga umaku naru! _(Everything will be fine!__)_

Disco Bear is sad. He remembers the dramatic dialogues in prison with Kagami.

Disco Bear (in thought): If these children were subjected to experiment by Mishima, it is clear that there will not come something good.

Kyle is in break. Cartman, at his back, nudges him.

Cartman: How are you, stupid Jew?

Kyle: Don't you have anything else to do?

Cartman: Where is Taiga?

Kyle: In Papua New Guinea. He prays for your death.

Cartman: The school is rather empty without them.

Kyle: Especially without Taiga. You're lucky that Taiga is an original red hair Japanese and you can't reproach anything to him. And especially he's foul-mouthed.

Cartman: He and Seijuro will surpass you all 'cause they are true redheads, Jews!

Kyle: Dude, leave me the f*** alone! You swear that they have dyed their hair. What business do I have with Taiga and Seijuro?

**Background Music 4: Everlasting (Two Steps From Hell)**

Disco Bear appears. The Jew sees him and smiles broadly.

Disco Bear: Kyle!

Kyle: Dave Brian!

As in (romantic?) drama movies, Kyle runs to the other and rushes in his arms.

Kyle: I missed you!

Disco Bear: Me too!

Cartman: Kyle, your very image of yourself came.

Disco Bear: Kid, measure your words! You have an adult in your sight.

Cartman: Seriously now? You say you're a teenager.

Disco Bear: Good for me that being forty, I look younger.

Cartman: You look like a real Jew.

Disco Bear: I am a Jew. And what is your problem? Are you anti-Semitic or why do you behave like a spoiled kid?

Kyle: Cartman is a big fat ass jerk and a foul-mouthed. The truth is that I miss a lot Taiga.

Disco Bear: Who's Taiga?

Cartman & Kyle: Don't you know him?

Disco Bear: Let me remember a little! Ah yes, I saw his name on the door of his cell. I also talked to him.

Cartman: And did you find sexy?

Disco Bear: I disappoint you, but I only saw his face.

Kyle shows his tongue to Cartman.

Disco Bear: He has bloody red hair, red eyes like a tiger...

Kyle (in thought): I hate that description!

Disco Bear: ...and he was pale.

Kyle: Taiga pale? I think that's a mistake.

Disco Bear: He is.

Kyle: He's not pale at all.

Disco Bear: Every time I talked to him, it happens evening to night. He was pale as a dead.

Kyle (camera's on Kagami, who looked the window sadly): I think he looks better pale.

Disco Bear (camera's on Kagami, who looked the window sadly): Maybe, I don't argue with you about that.

**Background Music 5: Le Moulin (Yann Tiersen)**

Rin appears.

Rin: Kyle, we need to talk! Just you and me.

Disco Bear: I'm going to the smoking room.

Disco Bear leaves the classroom.

Cartman: Rin, do you see the very image of the Jew?

Rin: Cartman, don't you have another job? What's about that guy? Teacher or a last-year crazy student? I mean to have red bow tie and red sneakers...?

Kyle: He's a teacher.

Rin: How good this guy looks!

Kyle: He is forty years old.

Rin: You are playful today.

Kyle: Dave Brian is forty years old. And don't ever imagine that he leads a quiet lifestyle.

Rin: This guy is sexy. If it was Taiga, I think we are witnessing beatings.

Kyle: Taiga isn't so whacked to jump to a head of a teacher.

Rin: About Taiga I want to talk. Just we two.

Kyle: OK.

The two redheads withdraw to hall.

Cartman: Hey, what's up?

There...:

Kyle: Yesterday I saw Taiga, but not today. Does he have chronical "skippintis"?

Rin: Seriously. Taiga isn't like that. Yesterday he felt very bad.

Kyle: And?

Rin: I was in the hallway and I see Taiga going. I thought that he nearly could fall.

**Background Music 6: Lonely (Nana)**

_Yesterday...: _

_Aomine: Dochira ka anata no oroka na kibun ga warui, anata ha ganko nay a jibun jishin ni momitomeru shitaku nai wo rikai shite i mase n. __(Either you are stupid and do not realize that you feel bad, or you are stubborn and you do not want to admit it even to yourself.)_

_Kagami: Hottoite, Ahomine! __(Leave me alone, Ahomine!)_

_Aomine: Anata ga warui kanji te anata no jinsei de ichido sore wo mitomeru! (Admit it once in your life you feel bad!)_

_Kagami: Watashino hai de nanika ga aru baai ha, heburai go seisho no repurika to ima hanasukoto hijou ni takai netsuga aru knou sei ga ari masu. __(If you think I have something in my lungs, I could have a so high fever that I talk now with replicas of the Bible in Hebrew.__)_

_Aomine: Damare, yudaya jin! (__Shut up, Jew!__)_

_Kagami (angry): Yudaya jin de ha nai! __(I'm not Jew!)_

_The redhead is clutching his head. He's __breathing hardly and coughing._

_Aomine: Daijoubu desu ka? __(Are you okay?__)_

_Kagami (whispering): Baka yarou! (You idiot!)_

_The other hit his friend with his fist, and then puts the head on the bench._

_Aomine: Kagami!_

_Later, Rin goes down the hall. __Kagami sees, his whole face covered by a hood (except his eyes)._

_Rin: Konnichiwa! __(Hello!)_

_Kagami doesn't hear him._

_Rin: Kagami, daijoubu desu ka? __(Kagami, are you OK?)_

_The two sees each other._

_Kagami: Hottoite! __(Leave me alone!)_

_Rin: Kagami, mou sono you na koto ha ari mase n! __(Kagami, don't be like that anymore!__)_

_Kagami: Matsuoka, watashitachi ha tomodachidesu. Watashiwo sukoshirikai shi, anata wo tanomu yo! __Hijou ni warui kanji te i masu. __(Matsuoka, we are friends. __Understand me a little, I'm begging you! __I feel very bad.__)_

_Rin: Anata ga dono you ni mieru ka shitte i masu ka? Anata ha shiroi shiito toshite. __(Do you know how you look? __You're white as a sheet.)_

_Kagami (furious): Nanika wo ii tai to omou ka. Keisatsuno taiho maeni suunichi, watashitachi dareka norowa re ta watashitachi. Anata ha darewo shitte i masu ka? __(Do you want to say something? __A few days before the police arrest us, someone cursed us. Do __you know who?__)_

_Rin: Iie. __(No.__)_

_Kagami: Hito wo suisokusuru! Broflovski! __(Guess who! __Broflovski.__)_

_Rin: Watashiha anata wo shinji te i mase n. __(I do not believe you.__)_

_Kagami: Broflovski watashitachi no yuujou nitsute shitte i masu ka? __(Does Broflovski know about our friendship?__)_

_Rin: Iie, kareha kono koto nitsuite kangaete i masu. Kashou hyouka shinai de kare! __Kareha yudaya jin go to osoroshii! __(No, but he thinks about this. __Do not underestimate him! __He is Jew and dreaded!)_

_Kagami: Byouin wo tsumori da! Tashika ni haien wo ari masu. __(I'm going to the hospital. __Surely I have pneumonia.)_

_Rin: Aa, anata ha sonnani ganko desu! __(Oh, you're so stubborn!)_

_The two redheads split._

**Background Music 7: Comptine d'une autre ete: L'apres midi (Yann Tiersen)**

Kyle: And how was he looking?

Rin: He was white as a vampire.

Kyle: Wow! I can imagine how he looks.

Rin: I know your opinion, Kyle!

Kyle: Rin, do you want to speak directly? Don't you think that I do know you and Taiga are friends? You two are very well matched together, as you have been made by the same mother.

Rin: You caught me.

Kyle: Rin, you and Taiga should not underestimate me. I have often seen together. And guess who saw you yesterday.

Rin: Who?

Kyle: Dave Brian. Do you know what he told me when he saw you? He thought that his heart would stay. And he's a cardiac.

_Disco Bear (making and cross, while Rin and Kagami discuss): God forgives and bewares!_

Kyle: What do you say, Rin?

Rin: No comment.

Kyle: I have an idea. You should organize a party for peace.

Rin: Good idea. But I'm afrad of result.

In hospital, Akashi is in Midorima's arms.

Akashi: Midorima, naze watashiha ki ga shinu to ha wakara nai. _(Midorima, I do not know why I feel like I die.__)_

Midorima: Anata ha sono you na nai desu. Watashiha anata wo ninshikishinai. Anata ga inshou teki na hijou ni yuukan desu… _(You're not like that. __I do not recognize you. __You are imposing, very brave...)_

Akashi: Naniwo shiyou desu ka? Ima watashiha hotondo jibun no ashide tatsu koto ga deki masu. _(What use? __Now I can barely stand on my feet.__)_

The redhead's breathing hard and coughing.

Midorima: Akashi!

Akashi: Suu nichimae wo tsuuka suru wo mi te, watashino jouken ha warui ki ta. Seru no nakade shinu to omotta. _(When I saw you passed out a few days ago, my condition came worse. __I thought I would die in the cell.__)_

Midorima: Onaji koto wo kangae. Sore ha hidokatta. Mou sore nitsuite kangaetaku nai desu. _(I thought the same thing. __It was awful. __I do not want to think about it anymore.)_

The basketball boys (more exactly from Kaijo) saw a shadow walking. They enjoy, seeing the blue jersey with the number 7. The shadow is revealed to be a blond boy with hazel eyes, fair skin & a gentle smile on his lips. But it was not Kise, but... Pop.

Pop (in thought): Didn't they realize that I'm not Ryota?

Everybody see him in the eyes. They appear identical, yet so different.

Pop (in thought): There are people. They have not that sense.

**Background Music 8: Norwegian Pirate (Two Steps from Hell)**

The guys from Shutoku are experiencing the same thing. They see a green hair boy with green eyes, fair skin, glasses & a mysterious & innocent look, wearing the orange jersey with the number 6. But the shadow shows on Flippy.

Flippy (in thought): If they believe that they have Shintaro in front of them, it's OK.

Everyone is surprised. That "Midorima" in their face doesn't remind at all of cold, cynic emerald hair basketball player.

Flippy (in thought): Who the f*** made me play this role? Besides physical, I have nothing in common with this guy.

Disco Bear appears in front of the Seirin players, nonchalantly wearing the team's jersey with the number 10. They concern him seriously.

Disco Bear (in thought): This plan is insane. Maybe it works.

All: Kareha yudaya jin desu. _(He is a Jew.)_

Disco Bear (in thought): Damn it! It's bad sometimes to look like that and they already formed an opinion.

The three men (sorry, basketball players), gathered in interpreted characters' teams, are waiting the coach. They are nervous.

Flippy (in thought): I know only a few Japanese phrases. And the swearing.

Pop (in thought): Flippy was inspired with the conversation guide. I'll handle it.

Disco Bear (in thought): A s***** plan! These two are fools.

Pop frowns to Disco Bear.

Pop (in thought): Stay calm! The plan will work!

Flippy (in thought): The lunatic is coming! I have to restrain myself!

Disco Bear (in thought): I don't see myself in my caracter, but they looks pretty good with the original, but there is little compatibiltate in personality. Especially in Flippy's case.

The basketball coach class (the reader can imagine him at the backside) entered the room. He immediately noticed Pop's big burning eyes.

Coach: Kise, anata no me ga ooki sugi masu. Chiisaku mie masu. _(Kise, your eyes are too big. __And you look even smaller.__)_

The blonde man remained silent. He doesn't know the language. He scratched his head.

Pop (in thought): Damn it! I don't know Japanese. Better remain silent than to f****** let the side down!

Disco Bear (in thought): I was sure it would be like this!

Flippy (in thought, making them desperate signs of Disco Bear): You pessimistic, screw it! Don't think so!

**Background Music 9: Ocean Princess (Two Steps from Hell)**

Pop (his voice's trembling): Sensei!_ (Master!)_

He swallowed. Disco Bear cowers. Flippy laughed clogged.

Pop (whispering): You bastard!

At the hospital, Midorima listens to Oha Asa's astrological prediction.

Oha Asa: Osu hitsujiza no sain no shitade umare no mono ha, yoi ichi nichihitsuyouga ari masu. Sono rakkii aitemu ga shuukyou ichi tsu ha, neitibu no shuukyouni yoru to. _(__Those born under the sign of Aries will have a good day. __Their lucky item is a religious one, according to the native's religion.)_

Midorima (in thought): Kimyou na! Oha Asa shuukyou obujixekuto to kesshite ii mase n deshi ta. _(__Weird! __Oha Asa never said a religious object.)_

Flippy shows them the cross.

All: Shintaro, itsu kara anata ha kurisuchan desu ka? Soshite sonokan ha osu hitsujiza no sain no shitade umare no mono desu. _(__Shintaro, since when are you a Christian? __And that cross is for those born under the sign of Aries.__)_

He is surprised, but immediately hides. The green hair boy (sorry, man) digresses, laughing stronger.

Disco Bear (in thought, frightened, though facially he doesn't display): Flippy!

Pop (in thought): Flippy went crazy!

He still laughs. The guys from Shutoku are shocked. They don't understand something. Why "Midorima" is shorter and he laugh from ear to ear? (His hair color is also lighter).

All: Midorima!

He stops, almost swallowing his tongue.

Flippy: Gomennasai! _(I'm sorry!__)_

His lyrical voice scared everybody. Pop is half shocked, half amazed.

Pop: Kuso no baka! _(F****** idiot!__)_

Pop and Flippy fight fiercely. Disco Bear closes his eyes frustrated.

Disco Bear (in thought): What an idiots! I knew that this plan is a real failure.

Flippy: Baka! _(Idiot!__)_

Pop: Sekou wo shatto daun! _(__Shut the f*** up!__)_

The boys are shocked.

Flippy: Watashiwo kizutsukeru koto ha ari mase n! _(Do not hurt me!)_

Pop: Watashiwo kizutsukeru koto ha ari mase n! _(Do not you hurt me!)_

Flippy: Seikou suru! (F*** you!)

Disco Bear (in thought): Give up already! You are pathetic. What the f***? How long is this crap?

The guys at Kaijo: Kise kureijii datta. _(Kise went crazy.)_

The guys at Shutoku: Midorima kureijii datta. _(Midorima went crazy.__)_

Disco Bear (silently): Oh, my God!

The two continue the beating, even the tension between them has increased.

Disco Bear (in thought): Guys, end this up! The young ones already worry. They have reasons. They believe they had in front of them their mates and they don't recognize them.

**Background Music 10: La noyee (Yann Tiersen)**

The youngest ones leave. The three men smile.

Disco Bear: The moment of truth!

He snaps his fingers.

Pop: I think you've asked yourself who we are.

Flippy: We are ..."Happy Tree Friends".

They beat him. They give fists and kicks everywhere. The former coaches of Japanese basketball teams are scared at hallway, hearing the beating. However, they breathe freely, as the new coach was not to their liking. Later, the three drew their true faces.

Disco Bear: How do I look?

Pop: Round as usual.

Disco Bear: I'm not fat.

Pop: I'm the boss, even if you are the group's old campaigner.

Flippy: Do you argue again?

Silence.

Flippy: Let's go! We solved the problem.

The three are seen the former (and future?) coaches. They smile, they look to each other, and they kiss Riko's hand.

Flippy, Pop & Disco Bear: Good afternoon, Miss Aida! Good afternoon, gentlemen!

The coaches outline a smile.

Riko: Hello! I don't know why you're speaking English with us, but I know it!

Pop: You seem relaxed, Miss Aida!

Riko: In a way, I'm glad the guys get rid of the new coach! He was terribly stern on them, but in vain. You are too kind though! Your accent, Kise...

Riko is amazed.

Riko: Did you forget the Japanese?

Flippy: Miss Aida, it matter that we have taken a weight off your mind. Not how.

Riko: Midorima, you look so different.

She sees the cross, although Flippy has hidden it.

Riko: But you don't your faith in Oha Asa's astrological predictions.

Flippy: Miss Aida, I just...

The other two concern him.

Riko (to Disco Bear): And about you, sir...

Disco Bear: Miss Aida!

Riko: I wasn't so affected by the virus.

Disco Bear: But do you have it?

Riko: Yes.

Flippy, Pop & Disco Bear (in thought): Oh, my God!

Disco Bear: We have to go now!

The three disappear immediately.

Riko (in thought): Ni nin no otokono ha Kise to Midorima shinto omoi masu. _(I do not think the two guys are Kise and Midorima.__)_

In school, Rei & Rin meet:

Rei: Rin-senpai, warewareha hanashiwo suru hitsuyouga ari masu! _(Rin-senpai, we need to talk!__)_

Rin: Sore wo iu! _(Say it!__)_

Rei: Dareka wo negate i masu wo mitsukeru ari mase n. Watashiha Shintarou to yuujin. _(__I hope anyone do not find out. __I'm friend with Shintaro.__)_

Rin: Odayaka na taizai! Watashino suisokuto douitsu no yyujou wo kyouyuudaredesu ka? Taiga. _(__Stay calm! __I __share an identical friendship with guess who? With Taiga.__)_

Rei: Shikashi… _(But...)_

Rin: Warewareha hujou ni yoi tomodachidesu. Shikashi, hontouni anata to Shintarou to omotta. _(We're very good friends. __But I thought you and Shintaro really...)_

Rei: Warewareha sekai no maeni otagai wo sake masu. _(__We avoid each other in front of world.)_

Rin: Warewareha tatakai masu. Ni tsu no orokamono de ari masu. Shikashi, Shintarou no warui sentakuwo okonatte i mase n. Kouyuu chi de ooku ga ari masu. _(__We fight. __We are two fools. __But you didn't make a bad choice with Shintaro. You __have much in common.__)_

Rei: O jikan wo arigatou, Rin-senpai! _(Thanks for your time, Rin-senpai!)_

Rin smiles.

**Background Music 11: False King (Two Steps From Hell)**

_Flippy goes to church. __He seems calm, peaceful but determined. __He sits down. __The church is empty. __He puts his hands together, whispering a prayer. __Midorima appears behind him. __He had a scowl._

_Midorima: What are you doing here?_

_The former American soldier stood, looking sad on the other._

_Flippy: What do you want from me?_

_Sensing other's folly, the teen (literally) walk back and Flippy goes forward at him._

_Flippy: Beast, get out of here! __You're in a Christian church._

_Midorima: I'm not afraid of you!_

_The two see each other intensely._

_Flippy: Why not? __You're playing with fire._

_Midorima: Because I don't consider myself defenseless._

_Midorima shows his vampire fangs. __Flippy gets scared._

_Flippy: You're a vampire._

_Midorima: I already write you down in the list. __My first victim._

_The vampire takes his victim by hands and slams him on the wall. __Then he bites his neck._

Flippy was still in the church. He was daydreaming. Near him, there Makoto Tachibana appears.

Makoto: What are you doing here?

Flippy stood, looking at the scared to death young boy in the eye.

Flippy (with crossed arms): I have to ask this. What are you doing here? Do you want to convert?

Makoto (smiling): I'm not interested. I want to talk to your priest. Maybe he helps me with some answers.

Makoto displays a stupid smile. Flippy close his eyes, then...

Flippy: OK. He's free. Hold it a minute!

Makoto: Do you stay?

Flippy: No, I go to work.

**Background Music 12: I Saw Daddy Today (Yann Tiersen)**

Later, the priest appears.

Makoto: Good afternoon, Father!

Father: Son, what can I do? If you wish to convert...

Makoto: I do not want this. Pretty please forgive me you will lose precious time with me, but I have some questions whose answers...

Priest: Okay. You can talk.

Makoto (agitated): Father, I have a friend who has a friend. I know the guy, but we are not close.

Priest: Stay calm!

Makoto (imagining Midorma's nightmare in prison with amazing accuracy): Last days, Shintaro was imprisoned innocent. But he suffered an attack in his cell in a Friday...

Priest: And...?

Makoto (imagining Midorma's nightmare in prison with amazing accuracy): He and his friends have become vampires. I'm very scared. What can I do? Rei and Shintaro share a beautiful friendship.

Priest: How is he?

Makoto: I do not know him well. He is intelligent, but introverted and cold. Maybe he only defends his sensitive side, that nobody should hurt him. Rei says he is ... sensitive and loving.

Priest: And now?

Makoto (imagining Midorima sleeping on the hospital bed): He is on a hospital bed. Very sick. He seemed so fragile, though he is taller than me. I thought he could die.

Priest: Wait some time and accept them as such! And help them!

The teen sighs.

Makoto: Thank you!

Makoto smiles gratefully, and then leaves the church confident. To be continue.

**Background music for presenting the cast: Missing (Everything but the Girl)**

Cast:

„**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS"**

POP - PAUL;

FLIPPY - PHILIP;

DISCO BEAR - DAVID BRIAN;

„**KUROKO NO BASKET"**

MIDORIMA SHINTARO;

KAGAMI TAIGA;

AOMINE DAIKI;

AKASHI SEIJURO;

RIKO AIDA;

„**SOUTH PARK"**

KYLE BROFLOVSKI;

ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN;

„**FREE!"**

REI RYUGAZAKI;

RIN MATSUOKA;

MAKOTO TACHIBANA.

**OTHERS:**

THE PRIEST.

* * *

><p><strong>From the next chapter:<strong>

**Midorima: Are you sick?**

**Lammy: I am schizophrenic.**

**Gilbert (still running, although it stumbled): You made my brother angry and I punish you for this.**

**Kise (almost whispering): Watashiha sakebu koto ga deki masu. _(I can not scream.)_**

**Vladimir: They forced themselves to get drunk. I drank some ţuica.**

**Ludwig (to Gilbert): Es ist deine Schuld! _(It's your fault!__)_**

**_Pop (in thought): I hope you have luck!_**


	6. Gone in London

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I kept you waiting so long for this chapter, but this one was really challenging. **

**This the fifth chapter of the HTF/ Kuroko no Basket (an other characters from other series) and the first one where my native language (the Romanian language) appears.**

**In cases of Romania and Scotland (Sorry that I didn't mention this before in the second real chapter), I used the most used human names by the fans. I mean for Scotland - Allistor Kirkland, and for Romania - Vladimir Popescu.**

****Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes! ****

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

**I don't own the background music.**

****Hope you like it! :)****

* * *

><p>Gone in London<p>

**Background Music 1: La valse des monsters (Yann Tiersen)**

Alfred is walking cheerfully on the street. He stops.

Alfred (in thought): What on earth...? Oh, my! What you gave me to see! You say he's Eiffel Tower, God!

Midorima (delirious): Good afternoon!

The American man sees Midorima.

Alfred: Where on earth did you come from?

Midorima: I'm looking for someone.

_In hospital, Midorima receives a message and he remains surprised. He __leaves the room._

Alfred: Are you serious? I call myself a brother to Arthur. I'm here instead of him.

Midorima: Why should I be interested in this?

The teen leaves.

Alfred: Hey, Eiffel Tower, stay here!

He ran away. Pop appears.

Pop: Alfred!

The two blondes are seening each other.

Alfred: Hi! I saw the Eiffel Tower in motion.

The other blonde sees Midorima going.

Pop: You mean he's tall and thin.

Alfred: You're a man with a heart of gold. At least you don't see green on my eye.

Pop: Al, you're like my child.

Ludwig is looking for Feliciano in the streets. He sees the basketball player.

Ludwig (in thought): Oh, mein Gott! Er ist riesig. _(Oh, my God! He is huge)_

The German man runs to Midorima, but he hits him with a punch in the face.

Midorima: Dou shita no desu ka? _(What happened?)_

Ludwig: Haben Sie noch Fragen zu stellen? Du hast Satan in dir. _(Do you still ask questions? __You got Satan in you.)_

Midorima: Do you speak English?

Ludwig: You got Satan in you.

Midorima: There's no one in me.

Ludwig: Shut up, naughty boy!

The teen runs.

Alfred: Ludwig, after him!

Ludwig: Let's go then!

**Background Music 2: Discombobulate (Hans Zimmer)**

Lammy was lost.

Lammy: Mr Peter! Mr Peter!

She sees Midorima, believing he is Mr. Pickles.

Lammy: Mr Peter?

She runs and inadvertently she collides with his feet.

Midorima: Pretty lady, what are you doing here?

Lammy sees his face and she is stunned.

Lammy: I'm sorry! I thought it was my tutor.

Midorima: Tutor?

Lammy: Yes. But you look pretty well like my tutor. Well, you're a much younger version of himself.

Midorima: But what does a little lady like you look for in a so big city?

Lammy: It's a long story.

Midorima: I'll bring you to the police right now.

Lammy (almost hysterical): No.

Aomine is looking on Midorima.

Aomine: Midorima doko ni i masu ka? Anata ha watashiwo okora seru! _(Midorima, where are you? You __p*** me off!__)_

He still runs.

Aomine: Anata ha watashiwo kiku ka? _(Do you hear me?__)_

Pop appears to his way with a sly smile.

Pop: Hello!

Aomine: Kise, mou eigo wo hanashimasu ka! (_Kise, do not speak English anymore!)_

Pop (approaching Aomine then showing him the knife): I'm not Ryota, I'm Paul, the head of the "Happy Tree Friends" gang.

Aomine: Sir, let me find my friend!

Pop: But what happened?

Aomine gets angry and takes Pop by the coat.

Aomine: I do not want to talk about it.

The blond quickly makes a cut to his arm, then he runs. The dark skinned teen falls to his knees, coughing up blood. Midorima sees Lammy disappeared.

Midorima (in thought): Ku! Kanari no josei ha kie ta. _(Damn it! The pretty __lady disappeared.__)_

**Background Music 3: Skyworld (Two Steps from Hell)**

Then Ludwig and Gilbert appear.

Ludwig: Da ist er! _(__There he is!)_

Gilbert: Ich sehe den Kerl. _(__I see the guy!__)_

They admire him, but...

Gilbert: Ich möchte ein Bier. _(__I want a beer!__)_

Ludwig: Schalten Sie den Scheiß! Ist das, was Sie jetzt denken? _(Shut the f*** up! __Is that what you think now?__)_

Gilbert (with a weeping face): Ludwig, du immer hart verhalten mit mir. _(__Ludwig, you always behave harshly with me.)_

Gilbert cried dramatically and hits his head on the ground.

Ludwig: Gilbert, keine Szenen machen und lassen Sie uns zu fangen das Monster! _(__Gilbert, do not make scenes and let's catch the monster!)_

Midorima does not understand anything, showing a confused look.

Alfred: Gil, what happens?

The Eastern German miraculously calms down and runs to Midorima. The basketball player puts his hand on the other's forehead.

Gilbert (still running, although it stumbled): You made my brother angry and I punish you for this.

Midorima (pushing gently Gilbert): San, stop the run!

The three remain stunned at Midorima's height.

Gilbert: He is two meters.

Midorima (in thought): Nashi go (5) senchi. _(Without five centimeters.__)_

Ludwig gets shocked.

Ludwig: What are you saying? Oh, mein Gott!

The siblings dramatically embrace, screaming loudly. The American man remains shocked. The teenager no longer supports and he's running, shaking the atmosphere strongly.

Alfred: The Eiffel Tower ran!

Ludwig (to Gilbert): Es ist deine Schuld! _(It's your fault!__)_

Gilbert (crying): Nicht mir die Schuld! _(Do not blame me!__)_

Kise finds Aomine.

Kise: Aominecchi!

Aomine: San! _(Sir!)_

Kise: Sore ha watashidesu! _(It's me!__)_

Aomine: Kise?

Kise: Aominechi!

Aomine hardly rises. They embrace.

Aomine: Sono burondo no kamino otokowo sasa re te i masu. _(That blond haired man stabbed me.__)_

Kise: Naze desu ka? _(Why?)_

Aomine: Shiri mase n. _(I do not know.__)_

Kise (really crying): Aominecchi!

He cries.

Kise (crying): Midorimacchi doko desu ka? _(Where is Midorimachi?__)_

Aomine: Karemitsukatte i mase n. _(I have not found him.)_

Kise (still in tears): Ima karewo kensakushite mi masho u! _(Let's search him now!__)_

**Background Music 4: The Last Stand (Two Steps from Hell)**

Midorima is looking for Lammy, but Berwald appears.

Berwald (with crossed arms): What are you doing here?

The young Japanese boy shows signs of ill feeling, breathing heavily.

Midorima (in thought): Naze ha byouin wo satta ka? Naniwo kangaete i ta ka? _(Why did I leave the hospital? __What was I thinking?__)_

Berwald: Answer my question!

Midorima: I'm looking for someone!

The Swedish man stops him from running.

Berwald: Stay here! I heard something about you. You and your stupid herd are vampires.

Midorima (very angry): Don't offend us, san!

Berwald: Would have you wanted that?

Midorima: What is your job? Who would want such a burden?

Berwald: Perhaps you're complexed of the stupid Englishman's guard.

Midorima: What guard?

Berwald: "Happy Tree Friends".

Midorima: I don't care!

Midorima is running desperately.

Alfred: Berwald, is it really so?

Berwald: I spied on Sadik.

Ludwig: But where does Sadik know?

Berwald: Do you think I know?

Gilbert: Arthur's guard knows.

Mr Pickles meets Pop. They salute taking off the hats.

Mr Pickles: Have you seen Lana?

Pop: No.

Mr Pickles: Lana disappeared.

Pop: Oh, my God! Let's search her!

**Background Music 5: Protectors of the Earth (Two Steps from Hell)**

Feliciano comes in Midorima's way.

Feliciano: Buongiorno! _(Good afternoon!__)_

Midorima: Good afternoon! But I don't understand Italian. I'm sorry!

Feliciano: Do you want to be friends?

Midorima doesn't respond. He becomes dizzy because of the fever.

Feliciano: Are you okay? You are very pale.

Midorima: I'm OK, san!

Feliciano didn't believe, but he resigned.

Midorima: They say we're vampires.

Feliciano: I don't care! I want someone cute!

Midorima (watching the four): The gentlemen come after me. I have to run.

The young Japanese disappears. The Italian man is sad.

Alfred: What happens, Feliciano?

Feliciano: I think we should take him easy.

Berwald: You're kidding. With a monster you can not do it!

Gilbert: These vampires will not escape.

Kise & Aomine are far way from the place where Midorima is, but they hope to find him.

Kise: Midorimacchi!

Aomine: Midorima!

The blond haired's neck hurts.

Kise (almost whispering): Watashiha sakebu koto ga deki masu. _(I can not scream.)_

He coughs. Aomine keeps him near to him, looking at him gently.

Aomine: Kise!

Kise: Iki masho u! _(Let's go!__)_

Aomine: Kareha nyuusu wo uketotta node, byouin kara Midorima ga hashitta to omoi masu. _(I think Midorima ran from the hospital because he received news.__)_

Kise: Sono toori desu! Midorimacchi kareno kenkou ni hijou ni shinchoudesu. _(You're right! __Midorimacchi is very cautious with his health.__)_

Kise receives a message (same received by Midorima).

Aomine: Daredesu ka? _(Who is?)_

Kise: Alfred Jones-san. Kareha shi Arthur Kirkland-san no yuujin toshite shomei shimashita. Kareha warewarenara kyuuketsukiwo tazune masu. Kou mokai te iru: Byouin wo deru shi, joukyouwo meikakuni! Anata ha watashini tayoru koto ga deki masu. _(Mr. Alfred Jones. __He signed as a friend of Mr. Arthur Kirkland. __He asks if we're vampires. It __writes so: Leave the hospital and clarify the situation! __You can rely on me.__)_

Aomine: Dou omoi masu ka? _(What do you think?)_

Kise (near crying): Baai ha, Midorimacchi kiken desu ka? _(If Midorimacchi is in danger?)_

Midorima sit down on the pavement. He remembers the humiliation from the prison. On the first day he cried, the police insulted him, he was stabbed outside stealthily (true, easy), but especially the Friday night attack. He covered his face with his hands and he was crying quietly.

**Background Music 6: A quai (Yann Tiersen)**

Francis: Bonjour! _(Hello!)_

The two are seeing each other. The young boy stood up.

Francis: What happened?

Midorima: It doesn't matter.

Frenchman stops him.

Francis: Tell me and I'll help you!

Midorima: I cann't! We are seeing for the first time! You are nice, but you cann't do it!

Francis: Hold on!

Midorima runs without regrets. But he's already feeling pain in the chest.

Alfred: Francis!

Ludwig & Gilbert: Lassen Sie uns zu fangen das Monster! _(Let's catch this monster!__)_

Berwald: Are you OK?

Francis: Oui. Merci beaucoup! _(Yes. Thank you very much!)_

Feliciano: Francesco, he's not bad!

Francis: I figured it out! Let's go!

Sadik from Turkey sees Lammy and smiles to her. The girl avoids him.

Lammy: What do you want, sir?

Sadik: You seem lost and alone in this cold city.

Lammy: I can handle myself. I don't need help from anyone.

She stepped on his foot and she was running quickly (and not bothered by seven centimeters heels).

**Background Music 7: Freedom Fighters (Two Steps from Hell)**

Midorima breathes hard. He sits on asphalt. But he feels increasingly worse. He feels no air. He's then coughing up blood. He leans on something. On something warm. Behind him was Ivan.

Ivan: Are you okay?

They concern.

Ivan: Oh, my God! Are you on the streets in this state? You're crazy.

Midorima (delirious): I need to...

Ivan: I go you to the hospital now!

Midorima: San, don't bother! There's no point!

Ivan touches his forehead.

Ivan: I've burned literally. You have a very high fever. Go to the hospital!

Midorima (showing the message): Do you know Mr. Alfred Jones?

Ivan (removing the phone from his sight): He is my colleague.

Midorima: Mr. Jones wants to see me. And I think he wants to talk to a mate of mine.

Ivan: I'll talk to him!

They see the group.

Ivan: Go away!

Midorima disappears immediately. The men appear extremely angry.

All: Ivan!

Ivan: Guys, when we meet with the boy, take him easy!

Pop: Lana!

Mr. Pickles: Lana!

Pop: Where have you been when you lost her?

Mr. Pickles: She disappeared suddenly. You know she is schizophrenic.

Pop: Isn't she bothered by the heels?

Mr. Pickels: No way! I thought she was born with.

Midorima sees a suitcase on the way. He takes and opens it.

**Background Music 8: I Never Woke Up in Handcuffs before (Hans Zimmer)**

There he sees leeks, cheese, bread, pies (& a message "I love you, Romania").

Midorima (in thought): Kono oroka na buriifu keesu no nakani watashino tamano nakade ha nan desu ka? _(What was in my head to look in this stupid briefcase?__)_

Vladimir, picturesque character of fairystales, runs.

Vladimir: Bre, ce cauţi în paporniţa mea, mă? _(Man, what are you doing in my briefcase, man?)_

Midorima (while rising): Sir, can you speak English? I didn't understand a word.

Vladimir (making the cross): Pu, Doamne, iartă-mă! Ţi-a greşit Dumnezeu măsura, mă băiatule! _(God, forgive me! __You are exaggeratedly tall, my boy!__)_

Midorima (stopping Vladimir): Sir, you speak your language! May I ask some questions?

The Romanian man hits his mouth with the palm.

Vladimir: Pretty please forgive me! It happens to speak in my native language instead of English.

Midorima: There is no problem!

Vladimir: Are you allright?

Midorima (trembling): Yeah.

Vladimir: Are you cold? Are you sick? But you do not feel good at all.

Midorima (seeing group): I must go.

Vladimir (already Midorima packed off): Wait to call an ambulance!

The Romanian man slapped his forehead.

Vladimir (in thought): Aoleu! _(My God!__)_

**Background Music 9: After the Fall (Two Steps from Hell)**

The emerald haired teenager sees Lammy.

Midorima: Pretty lady!

He runs forward to girl.

Lammy: I don't know you! Get out of here!

Midorima: Before I call the police, we should eat somewhere! I'll pay for all.

Lammy: Thank you for caring, but leave!

He grabs her hand.

Midorima: Pretty lady, don't refuse me!

Lammy (fiercely): You are drunk! I don't stay with you!

Midorima: I have a fever, that's all. I don't drink alcohol.

Lammy: Okay.

The two go to a small restaurant.

Midorima: Sit down! Too bad I didn't give you flowers!

Lammy: The boys don't want me.

Midorima: How so?

Lammy is almost crying.

Midorima: Are you sick?

Lammy: I am schizophrenic.

The boy is taken aback.

Midorima: My father is a doctor. He can help you.

Lammy: Only Philip understands me. Well, because he has PTSD.

Midorima: Stay calm! Trust me.

Later, they see the group.

Lammy Go!

Midorima left the restaurant running. He stops. He feels increasingly worse.

Midorima (in thought): Korera no dansei ha kureijii datta. _(Those men were crazy.__)_

Alfred: Folks, we got him.

**Background Music 10: To Glory (Two Steps from Hell)**

The basketball player is surrounded by blondes (well, except Feliciano). Everyone looked at him very soberly.

Midorima (in thought): Komatte i masu. Ima sugu nanidesu ka? _(I'm in trouble. __What now?)_

Alfred: Dude, you don't escape.

Feliciano: Che cosa hai detto, Alfredo? _(__What did you say, Alfredo?)_

Ludwig: Ich verstehe nicht, was hier passiert. _(I do not understand what's happening here.__)_

Berwald: Jag talar mitt språk också. _(I am speaking my language too.__)_

Francis: Bon! Je parle mon bien-aimé français. Sois béni, Dieu! _(Good! __I'm speaking my beloved French. __Be blessed, God!__)_

Gilbert (to Ludwig): Bruder, wir werden nationalistische? (_Brother, did we become nationalist?__)_

Ivan: Kakaya zapootivayoshtaya sitooatziya! Ya nye ponimayo nichto. _(What a confusing situation! __I do not understand anything.__)_

Vladimir: Bre, ne-a blestemat cineva. Turnul Babel din Vechiul Testament nu vǎ spune ceva? _(Man, someone cursed us. __Does not Tower of Babel from the Old Testament say anything?)_

Feliciano: Oh, Dio! Babel dal Vecchio Testamento. _(Oh, __God! __Babel from the Old Testament.__)_

Midorima (in thought): Baberu desu ka? Dono you na Baberu desu ka? Ima watashiga oboe te i masu. Seisho no saisho no bubun kara noroi. Takino hitobito ha, samazama na gengo wo hashita i ta. _(Babel? What Babel? Now I remember. The curse from the first part of the Bible. When people were speaking a variety of languages.)_

Ludwig: Lassen Sie uns zu fangen das Monster! _(__Let's catch the monster!)_

Alfred: Ludwig, what did you say? I understood nothing.

Gilbert: Mein Bruder Kampf ist auch mein Kampf. _(__My brother's fight is also my fight.__)_

Ivan: Kto - to ponimayet vyesj etot khaos? _(Does someone understand all this chaos?__)_

Vladimir: Nu se înţelege nimic de aici! Suntem o claie de proşti. _(I understand nothing! __We are a stupid haystack.__)_

Francis: Je me demande si ce garçon comprend quelque chose. _(__I wonder if this boy understands something.)_

Berwald (while Midorima holds his head): Han förstår som fan! Naturligtvis inte. _(He understands like hell! Of course not.)_

All were fighting each in their native languages, that nobody could not understand anything. The most vocal were Vladimir, Feliciano & Francis.

Midorima (in thought): Karera ha dono you ni mijuku na desu! Karera ha subete ni sotte wo shutokudei mase n. Shiisana kodomono you na dousa ha subete ni-jun (20) nen ujou wo motte i masu. _(How immature they are! __They do __not get along at all. __All have over twenty years, but they behave like small children.__)_

The Frenchman, the Italian man & the Romanian man dominate the argument. The others aren't hear because of them.

Midorima (in thought): Furansu jin, itaria jin to ruumania jin ha hotondo no bookaru toshite amerika jin wo rikai suru hotondo. Watashiha suisoku ni (2) doitsu jin no dansei ga itta eigo wo shitte iru node. Suweeden jin to roshi jin a mattakurikai shite i nai watashiha. _(I barely understand the American man, as the Frenchman, the Italian man and the Romanian man are the most vocal. __I have deduced what the two German men said, because I know English. And I don't __understand the Swedish man and the Russian man at all.__)_

Ivan: Mi opozorili nas pyeryed shyestnadtzatilyetnim maljchikom. _(We're dishonoring ourselves in front of a sixteen years old boy.__)_

Berwald: Motbjudande! Vi är vuxna, men ... (Disgusting! We are adults, but...)

Ludwig & Gilbert (while Midorima almost falls from feet): Wir sollten etwas, ihn zu fangen, wie er entkommen tun wird. _(We should do something to catch him as he will escape_.)

Midorima (in thought): Korera no dansei ha seishin teki ni watashiwo koroshite i masu. Yoi watashiha byouin de ha, nokori no bubun ni taizai kanou sei ga ari masu. _(These men are killing me mentally. Better I could stay in the hospital, to rest.__)_

Feliciano: Vedo male o è il ragazze malato? _(Is it me or is the boy sick?__)_

Vladimir: Faceţi ceva, cǎ ǎsta leşinǎ pe aici! _(Do something, or this boy will faint here!__)_

Francis (while Midorima looks at him confused): Oh, mon Dieu! Je ne veux pas de l'avoir sur ma conscience. _(Oh, my God! __I do not want to have him on my conscience.__)_

Everyone jostles one another to come closer to Midorima. Obviously, still with strife and harsh words.

Midorima (in thought, to himself): Shintarou, yuuki wo dashi wo nasai! Anata ha sorera no ue ni. Karera ha anata wo kizutsukeru koto ha ari mase n. _(Shintarou, take courage! You are above them. They don't hurt you.)_

They fight, they give palms and fists.

Midorima: Everyone shut up!

All looked him amazed.

All: What?

Midorima: Do you take me or do you leave me alone?

Supported by Aomine, Kise go on the streets as quickly as possible, although he feels very bad. He breathes healthily and he's shivering. The hard cold air makes him cough.

Kise (in thought): Midorimacchi, anata wo setsuyaku! Watashiwo matsu! _(Midorimacchi, I'll save you! __Wait for me!__)_

**Background Music 11: El Dorado (Two Steps from Hell)**

Midorima & the international nationalists...

Alfred (to Berwald): I love you, Berwald!

Berwald (talking almost in whispers in the second part of the sentence): Jag älskar dig också, Alfred! _(I love you too, Alfred!__)_

Ludwig (to Vladimir, lovesick): Ich liebe dich, Vladimir! _(I love you, Vladimir!)_

Vladimir (ironically, smiling to Ludwig, in the second part of the sentence, turning his head & whispering): Şi eu te iubesc de nu mai pot, Ludwig! _(Hardly can I refrain myself from not loving you)_

Midorima laughs.

Midorima (in thought): Watashitachi ha aratamete hajimari masu. _(And we start afresh.__)_

Feliciano: Ti amo, Gilberto! _(I love you, Gilberto!)_

Gilbert: Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano! _(I love you too, Feliciano!__)_

Ivan: Ya lyoblyo Vas, Francis! _(I love you, Francis!__)_

Francis: Je t'aime aussi, Ivan! _(I love you, Ivan!)_

Midorima (in thought): Sore ha akiraka. Subete ha, "aishi te" otagai to nobe te i masu. Shikashi, ruumania jin ga ichiban kawaikatta. Doitsu no dansei wo suki de ha nai to omoi masu. Shijitsuha: Watashiha amarini mokono ottokowo suki de ha nai desu. _(It is clear. __All have said "I love you" to each other. __But the Romanian man was the cutest. __I think he does not like the German man. __The truth is: I do not like this man too.__)_

Alfred: You wanted to be caught, you will get hurt.

Vladimir: Wait a minute!

Others (not Alfred): Everyone's listening!

Vladimir: And I thought no! My boy, you are free. I want this! Go where your heart wants!

Alfred: Vladimir, how that?

Ivan: Very good, Vladimir!

Ludwig & Gilbert: Vladimir, you really went crazy!

Francis & Feliciano: Vladimir!

Berwald: Vladimir is right. Too much noise for what?

The Japanese boy approaches the Romanian man and embraces him.

Midorima: Thank you so much!

The other smiles to tears. The two break the hug. Midorima leaves them and moves on. The others concern him.

Vladimir: I invite you to my party tonight.

Other: WOW!

Vladimir (in thought): Un fleac! I-am ciuruit! _(It's nothing! __I filled them with holes!__)_

The basketball player meets Mr. Pickles.

Midorima: Naniga shitai desu ka? _(What do you want?__)_

Mr. Pickles (hitting Midorima's shoulder with his stick): Speak English, kid!

Midorima: San, I'm sorry!

Mr. Pickles: You saw Lana last time. Where is she?

Midorima: She said in Cursed Forest, near Cursed Lake.

Mr. Pickles: If I don't find her, our next meeting will end in blood.

The emerald hair gentleman makes a cut on the other's left arm. Blood come out from the cut.

Mr. Pickles: That's nothing besides I can do usually.

Midorima was shivering from cold and fear. He looks at the sky sad.

Midorima (in thought): Watashiha dono you na orokamono! Naze ha byouin wo satta ka? _(What a fool I was! __Why did I leave the hospital?)_

Mr. Pickles is running through the woods. He stops.

Mr. Pickles: Lana!

He runs further. He sees Lammy close the lake. He smiles.

Mr. Pickles: Lana!

Lammy hears him, and she sees him.

Lammy: Mr. Peter!

The gentleman takes the girl in his arms.

Mr. Pickles: Lana!

Lammy: Mr. Peter!

**Background Music 12: All is Hell That Ends Well (Two Steps from hell)**

Meanwhile, Kise & Aomine find their friend.

Kise (the ambulance waits the patients): Midorimacchi!

Aomine: Midorima!

The other sees them.

Midorima: Minna! _(Guys!__)_

The three hugs.

Midorima: Sonna kiken ni anata wo koukai shite iru ga zannen desu. Watashiha baka desu. _(I'm sorry I have exposed you to so much danger. I'm an idiot.)_

Kise: Unmei ha sore wo ishi! _(Fate willed it!)_

Aomine: Maa, kanji te iru shi, anata ha tabun to omotta… _(You've felt well, and you thought that maybe...)_

Midorima: Watashino kenkou joutai wo akka sa se ta. _(I aggravated my health.__)_

The two see Aomine's cut.

Kise: Darekore wo yatta no desu ka? _(Who did this to you?__)_

Aomine: "Happy Tree Friends" gyangu. Sono kyouki no burondo no otokoga watashiwo kiru shi, watashiha shinu daro u to omotta. _(The "Happy Tree Friends" gang. __That crazy blond guy cut me and I thought I would die.)_

Midorima (the others see his cut & they were horrified): Watashiha karera no taido wo rikai shite i mase n. Karera ha douiu wake ka, watashitachi wo sapooto shi, karera ga konpon teki ni henkou shimasu. Sorera ga amarini mojoukyouwo rikai suru i nai to omoi masu. _(I do not understand their attitude. __They supported us somehow, then they changed radically. __I think they do not understand the situation in which they are too.)_

Kise: Hitono katto desu ka, Midorimacchi? _(Who cut you, Midorimacchi?__)_

Midorima: Betsuno kurutta otoko. _(Another crazy dude.__)_

On the way to the hospital, Midorima's health worsened a lot. The doctors were forced to put the oxygen tube to him and they carried him on a stretcher in the salon.

**Background Music 13: Romanian Wind (Hans Zimmer)**

At the party, Vladimir sat at the table with Francis & Alfred. The other was dead drunk, in more or less comic positions.

Vladimir: Foaie verde maghiran / M-a făcut muica… _(Marjoram green leaf / My mother made me…)_

All three: Oltean, mǎi. _(Oltean.__)_

Being drunk, the two misses the track. The Romanian man holds his ears.

Vladimir (hitting the two's heads on the table): Tăceţi din gurǎ, bǎ! _(Shut up, man!__)_

Sadik appears:

Sadik: Vladimir, what was here? In the name of Allah!

Vladimir (smiling): High road drunkenness!

Sadik: Did you fuddle them?

Vladimir: They forced themselves to get drunk. I drank some ţuica.

Sadik: Where's Kiku?

Vladimir: He left early. For me anyway the party was going with or without him.

Sadik: Let's call the ambulance! The situation is serious.

Vladimir: It's a say: from dance to hospital.

**Background Music 14: Norwegian Pirate (Two Steps from Hell)**

Later, the other seven protagonists wake up (still drunk) in the same room with ...Midorima, the boy being in a coma.

Alfred: Here's the Eiffel Tower!

Francis: Stop talking about the symbols of France, s'il te plait!

Gilbert: But why is he in coma? He didn't seem drunk.

Ivan: I smell his. Although I do not think.

Ludwig: You smell as alcohol drink! F*** your vodka!

The Russian man gives a punch in the German man's face.

Feliciano: Guys, stop the scandal! He is in a coma!

All see something on the sleeve. They unfold it and they see Mishima's symbol.

All (Midorima almost wake coughing blood): My God! Mishima Zaibatsu! That boy was their victim.

They flee. At night, Pop was already in the hospital. He enters in Midorima & Akashi's room. The two friends were sleeping.

Pop (in thought): Here are the boys!

He looks at them smiling, then at the nightstand. He sits on one knee. He puts something on the handle of a drawer.

Pop (in thought): I hope you have luck!

The blond man leaves. On the drawer's handle was a keychain with the "Happy Tree Friends" logo. To be continued.

**Background music for presenting the cast: S.O. S. (Indila)**

Cast:

„**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS"**

POP - PAUL;

LAMMY - LANA;

MR PICKLES - MR. PETER;

„**KUROKO NO BASKET"**

MIDORIMA SHINTARO;

KISE RYOTA;

AOMINE DAIKI;

„**AXIS - POWERS: HETALIA"**

ALFRED F. JONES - AMERICA;

FELICIANO VARGAS - NORTH ITALY;

LUDWIG BEILSCHIMIDT - GERMANY;

FRANCIS BONNEFOY - FRANCE;

IVAN BRAGINSKI - RUSSIA;

BERWALD OXENSTIERNA - SWEDEN;

VLADIMIR POPESCU - ROMANIA;

GILBERT BEILSCHIMIDT - PRUSSIA;

SADIK ADNAN - TURCEY.

* * *

><p><strong>From the next chapter:<strong>

**Pop (the two boys close their eyes, waiting for their end): You will remain only a skeletal. And that if I want. You can be just ashes.**

**_Kagami: I have no choice! You want to kill me. __Just because I'm a red haired vampire._**

**Allistor: He must be dead. That sinister tiger eyes, fangs of the beast, even his unnatural red hair. Doesn't that tell you anything?**

**Rei: Shintarou, betsuno otokoga ki ta, shikashi, warewareha kareno sewa wo shimasu. _(Shintarou, another guy came, but we'll take care of him.__)_**

**_Midorima: Subete ga jihatsu teki ni okotta. _(__Everything happened spontaneously.__)__**

**__Elizabeta (continuously hitting Allistor with the pan): Get out of here, Scottish stunk!__**

**Pop: The war will start.**


	7. La vie en rouge

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I kept you waiting so long for this chapter. I didn't initially planned to write this chapter. It appeared slowly and I have just finished it today.**

**Anyway, this is the sixth **hapter of the HTF/ Kuroko no Basket (an other characters from other series) .****

**Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

**I don't own the background music.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>La vie en rogue<p>

**Background Music 1: Strength of a Thousand Men (Two Steps From Hell)**

Three over 20 year old redheads (Allistor, Disco Bear, Kirenenko) dream.

_London. __Dark landscape. __Drizzle. __A young boy with an unnatural shade of red, pale skin and with a knife in his hands. __Allistor sees._

_Allistor: What are you doing here?_

_Kagami (with knife in hand): Don't approach!_

_Allistor: Calm down and let that f****** knife down!_

_Kagami: Don't approach!_

_The Scotsman comes closer. __The other drops the knife. __He get scared, but immediately gives a punch that it is blocked._

_Allistor: What are you going to do?_

_The Japanese boy takes the other by head._

_Allistor: Taiga, are you crazy? __What are you doing?_

_Kirenenko sees the scene, running toward them, but Rin catches him from behind._

_Kirenenko: Allistor!_

_Rin: Stay here!_

_Kirenenko: Let me out!_

_Kagami shows him the knife._

_Kagami: I have no choice! You want to kill me. __Just because I'm a red haired vampire._

_Kirenenko: No!_

_Kagami (with the knife in hand, smiling to the second sentence): I don't know where to start with because you both want to get rid of me. __But I'll get rid of you._

_The teen prepares to hit, then...: _

_Disco Bear (taking Kagami's hand): Don't do that!_

_Kagami: What are you doing here, ginger?_

_Disco Bear: Don't kill them!_

_Kagami (with a scary look): Are you serious?_

_Kagami pushes the other red haired man, slamming him against a wall. __Then he gets ready to strike with the knife. __The other two men make the cross. __They scream._

**Background Music 2: Discombobulate (Hans Zimmer)**

The three men wake up scared. Disco Bear makes the cross. Kirenenko is lost in thoughts. Allistor has stunned with shock. He takes the phone.

Allistor: Kirenenko?

Kirenenko: Why do you call me at this hour?

Allistor: Because I want it. I called to arrange something.

Kirenenko: What do you mean?

Allistor: We'll kill Taiga Kagami. He is a monster.

Kirenenko: I have dreamed him really bad, but...

Allistor: He must be dead. That sinister tiger eyes, fangs of the beast, even his unnatural red hair. Doesn't that tell you anything?

Kirenenko (at one point, Allistor's laughing): But Taiga is not pretty. He's really ugly. My a** is much prettier than his face. And how old is he?

Allistor: Sixteen or less.

Kirenenko: Are you joking? He look he's around thirty.

Allistor: And you look thirty years old.

Kirenenko: To me it's good, because I'm forty-seven.

Allistor: So...?

Kirenenko: Okay, but I don't wonder why this operation will be a real failure.

Kirenenko hangs up the phone. Immediately he makes a call.

Kirenenko: Hello?

Disco Bear: Kirenenko, it's me.

Kirenenko is amazed.

Kirenenko: I have just recognized your sexy voice, Disco Bear. How should I call you?

Disco Bear: David Brian.

Kirenenko: Did you talk somewhat with Tom? The Japanese Style's leader.

Disco Bear: Yes, prompted by Arthur.

Kirenenko: I have something to say about Arthur, but I think it's not the time now.

Disco Bear: Just please tell me! You've made curious. Send me a message better!

Kirenenko: Arthur is a dubious guy. I advise you friendly. Don't trust him!

Disco Bear: I'm not stupid. But I don't lead the gang, but Paul, I mean Pop.

Kirenenko: He'll see. Do what you want!

Disco Bear: We meet tomorrow. I have not seen you for four years.

Kirenenko: Awesome!

They smile.

**Background Music 3: Feel Good Inc. (Gorillaz)**

At the hospital, Kagami could not sleep. Oddly, he shared his room with... Midorima (for a couple of days).

Midorima: Anata no joutai wo konomanai! Anata no manaa wo suki de ha nai ga ima watashiha gozen ninshikishite i mase n ga. Ido wo kanji te i nai koto jitsugenshite i masu. _(I do not like your state! __Although I do not like your manners, now I am not recognizing you. __And I am realizing that you do not feel well.__)_

The two are looking each other.

Kagami: Nanidesu ka? Shinai de kudasai anata ha watashiwo okora seru furatabedesu ka? _(What? __Do you offend me again?__)_

They are avoiding visually.

Midorima: Nai amayakasa re te! Sukunakutomo ichido watashitachi to anata jishin ni shoujikini nari masu. _(Do not be spoiled! __Be honest with us and with yourself at least once.__)_

Kagami: Anata ha amayakasa re te i nai ka no you ni! Naze anata to heya wo kyouyuusuru koto wo yoginaku gozen desu ka? _(As if you are not spoiled! __Why am I forced to share the room with you?__)_

Midorima: Ni tsu no byouin no saishin ki ta. _(You two came the latest in hospital.__)_

Kagami: Anata to naze desu ka? Warewareha ichi tsu no betsuirakusa shimasu. Kono you na joukyouwo nikumi masu. _(Why with you? __We nettle one another. __I hate this situation.)_

Midorima: Izure ka, joukyouwo suki i nai ga warewareno sentakuga nai desu. _(I either do not like the situation, but we have no choice.__)_

Kagami: Shawaa wo abi masu. _(I'll take a shower.)_

Midorima: Maa, sore ha anata niokora nai nanika koto wo nozomi masu. _(Well, I hope it will not happen to you anything.__)_

Kagami: Sou ieru no desu ka? _(Do you say so?__)_

Midorima: Tatoe warewarega otogai ni, watashiha anata nitsuite ki ni shinai wake de ha nai koto wo rikai shite i masu. _(Even if we do not understand each other, that does not mean I do not care about you.__)_

Kagami: Watashiha anata no kokoroga nakatta to omotta. _(I thought you had no heart.)_

Midorima: Watashitachi ha ningen desu. _(We are humans.__)_

The redhead gets out of the salon.

**Background Music 4: Norwegian Pirate (Two Steps from Hell)**

Behind him Allistor & Kirenenko lurk.

Allistor: I wonder when your friend appears.

Kirenenko: I don't know.

Allistor: I don't wait anymore. I want the mission "La vie en rogue" to begin right now.

Kirenenko: Couldn't you do it in the other day?

Allistor: Now it's the best period. The vampires are still sick.

Kirenenko: Go on!

Later, Disco Bear appears:

Disco Bear (in thought): Did they come already?

**Background Music 3: Feel Good Inc. (Gorillaz) - Continue**

Midorima feels suffocated, like being strangled. He phones.

Midorima: Rei-chan?

Rin: Rin desu. Moushiwakaeri mase n ga watashino kawari ni kotae te i masu. _(I'm Rin. __Sorry that I answered instead.__)_

Midorima: Watashiha… _(I...)_

Rin: Rei to no yuujou wo anata wo shitte i masu. Odayaka na taizai! Daremowatashiga shitte i masu. _(I know your friendship with Rei. __Stay calm! __Nobody knows but me.__)_

Midorima: Dono you ni shitte i masu ka? _(How do you know?__)_

Rin: Watashiha supai desu. _(I am a spy.)_

Midorima (in thought): Naniwa tsutaere ba Matsuoka - senpai Kagami nitsuite desu ka? _(What should I tell to Matsuoka - senpai about Kagami?__)_

Rin: Shintarou, anata ha sukoshisaka reru. Taiga ni ihen wo kanji tara, watashiha onaji kimochi wo motte iru koto ga hitsuyoudesu. _(Shintarou, you're a little torn. __If you feel that something happens to Taiga, you must know that I have the same feeling.__)_

Midorima: Rei wo shimasu. _(I want Rei.__)_

Rin: Wakatta! _(Okay!__)_

Midorima began to tremble.

Midorima (in thought): Naniga okoru no daro u ka. _(I wonder what will happen.__)_

Rei: Shin-chan?

Midorima: Kanga ari masu. Watashiha byouki kara da to omoi masu. Sore ha Kagami warui nanika ga okoru desho u. _(I have a hunch. __I think it's from the disease. __It'll happen something bad to Kagami.)_

Rei: Watashitachi ha anata wo houmonsuru kuru. Nanika ga okoru baai, watashitachi a otetsudai shimasu. _(We come to visit you. __If anything happens, we'll help you.)_

Midorima: Arigatou! _(Thank you!__)_

Rei hangs up.

Rei: Rin - senpai, naze anata ha watashi no basho de kotae deshi ta ka? _(Rin - senpai, why did you answer in my place?__)_

Rin (at one time, sad, almost crying): Sore ha Taiga ni warui nanika ga okoru desho u. Watashiha sore wo kanjiru koto ga deki masu. Shintarou amarini mosre wo kanji ta. Kareha furue te i ta samusa to kyoufu. _(It'll happen something bad to Taiga. __I can feel it. __Shintarou felt it too. He was __trembling with cold, and with fear.__)_

Rei: Watashitachi no yuujin ha mada byouki desu (_Our friends are still sick.__)_

Rin: Rei, heisei wo tamotsu! Warewareha junbi, warewareha kareno douryouwo hozon suru Shintarou wo tasuke masu. _(Rei, stay calm! __We prepare and we help Shintarou to save his colleague.__)_

Rei (with an enphatic tone): Anata no yuujin desu… _(Your friend...)_

Rin sighs.

**Background Music 4: Norwegian Pirate (Two Steps from Hell) - Continue**

Allistor: Kire, I'm taking action now. Taiga Kagami is in the shower.

Kirenenko: Well, don't break your neck! You can slip in the bathroom if you're careless.

Allistor swallowed. In another room, Elizabeta sits on the bed with one hand in gypsum for a couple days. She is very depressed. She hears something and opens the door of saloon. She sees how Allistor gets in the shower. She closes the door scared. The Scotsman barely stands on his feet on the wet floor. He slips and falls in the butt. Kagami hears and panics.

Kagami (in thought): Terorisuto de hai nai watashiwo kamawanai de oki masu sae shawaa de desu ka? _(Do not the terrorists leave me alone even in the shower?__)_

Allistor is gathered from the ground, he rises and runs. But he slips and falls.

Allistor: S***!

Midorima runs to Aomine & Kuroko's room.

Midorima: Aomine!

Aomine: Midorima, daijoubu desu ka? Jyoufu de furue te i masu. _(Midorima, are you okay? You're trembling with fear.__)_

Midorima: Aomine, sore ha Kagami warui nanika ga okoru desho u. _(Aomine, it'll happen something bad to Kagami.__)_

Aomine laughs.

Aomine: Itsuka ra ka Bakagami sewa? _(Since when do you care of Bakagami?__)_

Midorima: Kareha kiken ni sarasa re te desu, baka. Shawaa ni hairu hitowo mi ta. _(He is in danger, fool. __I saw a man getting into the shower.__)_

Aomine: Aru korera ni kuwae te ta no dareka ni tsu desu ka? _(Is there anyone else besides these two?__)_

Midorima: Iie _(No.__)_

Aomine: Kono otokoha dou deshi ta ka? _(How was this guy?__)_

Midorima: Akai kamino sukottorando. _(A Scotsman with red hair.__)_

**Background Music 5: El Dorado (Two Steps from Hell)**

Allistor came out wrinkled (literally and figuratively).

Kirenenko: I told you.

Allistor (flipping him off): I'm surprised I didn't break my neck whenever I fell.

Kirenenko: So skinny you are, dude!

Allistor: I will go on holiday in Romania, to make mud-bathing. Vladimir shall wait for me there.

Kirenenko: I enter.

Kirenenko enters. Rei & Rin saw. Rei phones.

Rei: Shintarou, betsuno otokoga ki ta, shikashi, warewareha kareno sewa wo shimasu. _(Shintarou, another guy came, but we'll take care of him.__)_

Midorima: Matsuoka - senpai shite i masu ka? _(Are you with Matsuoka - senpai?)_

Rei: Hai. _(Yes.__)_

Midorima: Wakatta, watashiha jibun jishin wo gouin shimasu. _(__OK, I mobilize myself.__)_

Midorima hangs up.

Aomine: Matsuoka - senpai ha nanito iu ka? _(What does Matsuoka - senpai say?)_

Midorima: Matsuoka - senpai ha nanika wo kanji ta. Kareha hisshi ni karewo sukuu tame Kagami wo oshie te to yoba re masu. _(Matsuoka - senpai felt something. __He called me to tell me desperately to save him Kagami.__)_

Aomine: Shikashi kareha no yuujin ha? _(__But are they friends?__)_

Midorima: Matsuoka - senpai ha choudo kanjou tekini antei shite i masu. _(__Matsuoka - senpai is just emotionally unstable.__)_

Elizabeta opened the door timidly again. She sees how Kirenenko enters in the shower. Kagami hears and gets scared.

Kirenenko: Are you afraid?

The Japanese redheaded leans against a wall, takes the knife from the shelf and waits. Then Rin & Rei enter.

Rin (whispering): Taiga!

Rei covers his mouth.

Rei: Rin - senpai, oto wo tateru shinai _(__Rin - senpai, do not make noise!__)_

Rin: Hai rare nai. Taiga ha kiken desu. _(__I can not help. __Taiga is in danger.)_

Kirenenko sees sideways, but he mistakes by not giving them importance. Noticing this, the two Japanese boys peak, go on quickly and take Kirenenko by back.

Kirenenko: Leave me alone!

Rin: We meet again.

Kirenenko: Rin!

Rei: Koko no karenukedasu! _(Let's get him out of here!__)_

Rin: Taiga, daijoubu desu ka? _(__Taiga, are you okay?__)_

Kagami puts the knife in place (of honor).

Rei: Taiga ga shawaa de naifu wo ari masu ka? _(Does Taiga have a knife in the shower?__)_

Rin: Kareha karejishin wo mamorutame ni nozon de i masu. _(__He just wants to defend himself.)_

The two pulls out the Russian man from the shower. Disco Bear looks stunned at the scene.

Disco Bear (in thought): Kirenenko?

Kireneko: Leave me alone!

Rin: Stay here!

The Russian man steps the other red haired on the foot, but in vain. Rei supports him, holding tight not to escape the enemy.

Rin: Arigatou, Rei! _(Thank you, Rei!__)_

Rei: Yorokobi, Rin - senpai! _(With pleasure, Rin - senpai!__)_

**Background Music 6: Jump (Two Steps from Hell)**

Disco Bear takes out of pocket a stifling gas dose. He opens the door, loosens the dose and throws, then puts his gas mask. Aomine & Midorima come right there, not knowing what it awaits them. The boys are already coughing because of gas.

Aomine: Ko no gasu ha nanidesu ka? Watashimoga hyouji sa re mase n. _(__What is this gas? __I do not even see you.__)_

Midorima: Watashitachi no yuujin no kokyuu no daro u ka. _(__I wonder how our friend breathes.__)_

The man smiles satisfied.

Disco Bear (in thought): I knew they were coming here to save thier mate. But they can't do that.

Kagami barely stands up, coughing and nearly giving his last breath. The other two hear, but powerless, weak & confused, they fail to advance.

Midorima & Aomine: Kagami!

Disco Bear (in thought): They're desperate. They fail.

Kagami (slowly): Minna! _(Guys!__)_

Elizabeta is in the hall, with the frying pan in hand.

Elizabeta: Guys, get out of there! You will die asphyxiated.

Midorima (almost crying): Gomennaisai! _(I'm sorry!__)_

Aomine: Wo shutokushimasho u! Josei ha migidesu. Tabun Kagami saishuuteki ni dasshutsushimasu. _(__Let's get out! The __lady is right. __Maybe Kagami will eventually escape.)_

They get out of there with the heavy heart. Down the hall, the cough crisis continues painfully. The Hungarian lady is watching them sadly, giving them water.

Elizabeta: Are you better?

Midorima: We are better. Thank you, lady!

Aomine: But our colleague?

Elizabeta: I'll settle. I know what I do.

Midorima: Let us! You hand is in gypsum.

Elizabeta: Don't enter! With respiratory problems that you have...

Aomine: How do you know?

Elizabeta: It's not your job.

Midorima: Lady, please don't enter!

Elizabeta puts her mask with her healthy hand, takes the pan and enters.

Elizabeta: Where are you, the bastard who put the dose?

She finds, throws it out at the window, sees Disco Bear ready to enter Kagami's cabin, stalks and hits him in the head with the frying pan.

Elizabeta: I'm sorry I got so in showers!

Kagami: It's OK. No need to apologize!

Elizabeta: Are you at least fine?

Kagami: Better. Thank you!

Allistor wants to enter, but Midorima & Aomine (who has recovered from the crisis) catch him. The Scotsman is struggling to escape from their hands. Disco Bear wakes up, but Elizabeta gives an another shot in the head. Then, as in comic movies, the redheaded flies out of the shower being kicked in the butt. The impact with the ground drives him out of the unconscious state. He rises and runs. The other red haired man pushed the boys so much that he slammed them on the wall. The blow was hard for them, blood coming out of their mouths. Kagami goes arranged (for hospital stay). Allistor breaks into a run.

Kagami: Minna, daijoubu desu ka? _(__Guys, are you okay?__)_

Elizabeta (to Kagami): What was in your head to take a cold shower?

Aomine: Bakagami!

Midorima: Itta desho, baka! _(I told you, idiot!__)_

Elizabeta: I also did a cold shower two hours ago. I don't want it ever. What hospital is this? Private or public?

Midorima: I don't know.

**Background Music 7: Clubbed to Death (Rob Dougan)**

Later, the boys & the young woman are in Kagami's room. The health of redheaded quickly worsened. He lost consciousness while he sat on the bed.

Elizabeta: How fool you were!

Midorima: I said that I took it myself some time before and I felt very bad. We quarreled over it.

Aomine: Watashitachi to anata no jinsei wo fukuzatsuni shnai de! Watashiha warui shinde ha nai ga, ki wo kika se shitte iru anata no hiniku!_(__Do not complicate your life with us! __I know you're not bad - hearted, but let the damn your sarcasm!__)_

Midorima (lying on chair with terrible back pain): Aa! Ku! Watashino senaka ga hidoku itami masu. _(Ah! __Damn it! __My back hurts terribly.)_

Aomine (sitting next to Midorima): Anata ha, haien ha kono genshouto nobe ta. _(You said that pneumonia has this symptom.__)_

Midorima: Sore ha yori ooku no nanika wo kanjiru. _(__I feel it is something more.__)_

Aomine: Nanidesu ka? _(What?__)_

Midorima: Haigan. _(Lung cancer.__)_

Allistor & Disco Bear meet.

Disco Bear: Where is Kirenenko?

Allistor: You've seen him the last time.

Disco Bear: I haven't seen anything.

Allistor: One can tell that you are Jew.

Disco Bear: Shut up! Let's focus on Taiga Kagami! Let's destroy him!

Allistor: Where is he?

Disco Bear: He's guarded in his room. But I solve it.

The two meet with Pop, who had heard everything (and who did not know the plan).

Pop: Why did not you tell me this plan, David Brian?

The redhead from "Happy Tree Friends" bloats.

Pop: Stop bloating!

Disco Bear: Must you know everything, sourness?

Pop: Who is the boss?

Disco Bear: You.

Pop: Then explain to me!

Allistor: Blondie, do you really want to know?

Pop: Is it your plan?

Allistor: Yes.

Pop: Explain!

Alllistor: We want to destroy Taiga Kagami!

Pop: Cool!

The blond haired man laughs silently.

Pop: I learned from Arthur meanwhile they are vampires.

Allistor: Why does a stranger like you learn from Arthur faster than his brother? What villain he is!

Pop: Be soft at language!

Allistor: Blondie, do you want to anger me and to make your beautiful face steaks? At your age you look very young.

Pop: If you anger me, you'll die burned.

Pop turns away to leave, but he peeks satisfied and sly.

Pop: You have no idea whom you get the hang of when you say „Happy Tree Friends".

He leaves.

Allistor: Does he really burn you?

Disco Bear: Yes. He largely accomplished the arson four years ago. Many fools ended up in his hands.

Allistor: And Kirenenko?

Kirenenko was locked in Kise & Akashi's room.

Kirenenko: Let me out!

Rin: Stay there a little, old man!

Kirenenko (slamming the door): This is called sequestration.

Rei: But you wanted to kill someone! Make shift with the sequestration!

Kise (holding in his arms Akashi, who is unconscious): Matsuoka – senpai, Akashicchi to taizai ha doko desu ka? _(Matsuoka - senpai, where do I stay with Akashicchi?__)_

Rin: Taiga, mataha Tetsuya de iku koto ga deki masu. Yoi opushon ni, toshite Tetsuya sen daki de ari masu. _(You can go __at Taiga, or at Tetsuya. Better option two, as Tetsuya stays alone there.__)_

Kise: Wakatta! _(__OK!__)_

Kirenenko: I want to go out.

Rei: Stay there!

Kise: Akashicchi!

The redheaded wakes up. He is the most seriously ill of all boys, followed by Kuroko.

Akashi: Kise, doko ni iku no desu ka? _(__Kise, where are we going?__)_

Kise: Kurokochii wo tsumori desu. _(__We're going to Kurokocchi.__)_

Akashi: Arigatou! _(Thank you!)_

**Background Music 8: White Witch (Two Steps from Hell)**

But the blond torturer stands in their way.

Pop: Why must I hear from others that you are vampires?

The two boys do not believe what they hear.

Kise: What do you think?

Pop: You are vampires.

Akashi (whispering): Leave us alone!

Pop: Recognize!

Kise: How to recognize?

Pop: You will die burned if you don't recognize.

The two boys were terrified.

Kise: Don't kill us! Even if we're what you're saying, Mishima wanted it, not us.

Pop: I will burn you.

Akashi fumes in Kise's arms.

Akashi: Please, don't burn us! We are innocent.

Pop (two boys close their eyes, waiting for their end): You will remain only a skeletal. And that if I want. You can be just ashes.

Pop is ready to burn. But...

Flippy: Paul, come here! We need to talk.

The blond looks on the boys with rence.

Pop: God loves you. That's why you escape.

**Background Music 9: Ocean Princess (Two Step From Hell)**

Allistor enters in Kagami's room. But Elizabeta gives a shot with the pan in his head.

Elizabeta: What are you doing here?

Allistor: Woman, why do you hit me like this?

Elizabeta: Leave Taiga alone!

Allistor: But he's a vampire.

Elizabeta (pulling out Allistor from the room & hitting him with the pan during this time): You're a monster because you want to kill a human being.

Allistor: Woman, are you crazy?

Eizabeta: Don't call me like that because I have a name, boorish!

The young lady gives pans everywhere.

Allistor: Don't hit me anymore, woman!

Aomine: Shall I help you, lady?

Elizabeta: I'm handling. Better rest up!

Aomine enters the salon. Kagami makes signs of awakening.

Aomine (running): Kagami!

The redheaded opens his eyes for a moment, but the disease did not let it so long, and he closes them. Disco Bear was behind him. He jumps to his neck and puts a knife.

Disco Bear: One misstep and you die!

Aomine: Let me out!

Disco Bear: One of you will die! Either you or him!

Kagami tries to get up. The other red haired notices the situation.

Disco Bear: You will die.

He makes a cut in the dark skinned teen's right shoulder, then jumps to execute Kagami. But...

Aomine: Iie! _(No!__)_

Kagami is all right, but the shock caused him to lose consciousness.

Disco Bear: What?

Disco Bear stabbed Midorima in the chest, cutting off a vein too. The victim collapses coughing up blood.

Aomine: Midorima!

Angry, the man stabs his initial target in the chest too. Rin appears.

Rin: If you want to see your friend, leave my mates in peace!

Aomine: Midorima's losing blood.

Disco Bear: Where is Kirenenko?

Rin: I'll take you there.

Elizabeta (continuously hitting Allistor with the pan): Get out of here, Scottish stunk!

Allistor: Leave me alone, woman!

Elizabeta: Get out!

Allistor does not stand anymore and disappears.

Aomine (coming with Midorima): Somebody help him, please!

Elizabeta is scared to death.

Elizabeta: I know to give him the first aid!

Kise & Akashi appear.

Kise: Midorimacchi!

Akashi: Midorima!

Rin pulls Kirenenko out of the room. The two men embrace.

Disco Bear: Kirenenko!

Kirenenko: Let's get out of here! We'll kill Taiga Kagami another day.

Disco Bear: Really?

Kirenenko: Seriously.

**Background Music 8: White Witch (Two Steps from Hell) - Continue**

Outside...:

Pop: Philip, did you learn something new?

Flippy: Mishima condemned them to be so.

Pop: Why? To be stronger?

Flippy: Who knows?

Pop: Mishima knew that we would return someday and he already has prepared the offensive.

Flippy: I dream them night after night how they suck our blood.

Pop: We have to work with Arthur and his team.

Flippy: To tell the truth… Arthur doesnot inspire me at all reliable.

Pop: What do you men?

Flippy: He seems skipjack and treacherous

Pop: It seems that your other side tells you too fantastic.

Flippy: I do not know what to say.

**Background Music 9: Ocean Princess (Two Step From Hell) - Continue**

The doctors saved Midorima's life hard. Everyone (including Kagami who recover a little, the doctors also giving him the first aid at the right time) gathered to see how is he.

Kise: Midorimachi!

Akashi: Midorima!

Aomine (supporting Akashi): Karera ha karewo sukutta. _(They saved him.__)_

Kagami: Karera ha watashiwo koroshitai to omotta. Muneni katto dake ga ari masu. _(They wanted to kill me.__I have only a cut on the chest.__)_

Rin: Sukunakutomo sore ha fukai de ha nakatta _(At least it wasn't deep.)_

Rei:Karera ha amarini moanata wo kizutsukeru deshi ta? _(Did they hurt you too?)_

Kagami (remembering how he was saved by doctors): Hai, shikashi, saigo no shikarade ha, tasuke wo motomete saken da. Ishi ha sugu ni kitashi, ha tadashii koto deshi ta. _(__Yes, but with the last strength, I screamed for help. The __doctors came quickly and did the right thing.__)_

Elizabeth: All is well that ends well.

Midorima wakes up. He smiles to his friends.

Midorima: Koko ni iru mo, chikyuujou desu kai? _(Am I still here, on earth?__)_

All (Elizabeta say "yes" in English): Hai. _(Yes.__)_

Akashi: Midorima, doko de kono kyouki desu ka? _(Midorima, where this madness?__)_

Midorima: Subete ga jihatsu teki ni okotta. _(__Everything happened spontaneously.__)_

Kise: Anata ha watashitachi no hiiroo desu. _(__You're our hero.__)_

All embraces him.

**Background Music 8: White Witch (Two Steps from Hell) - Continue**

Outside, the "Happy Tree Friends" men…

Pop: When do the doctors discharge them?

Flippy: More than one week.

Pop: The war will start.

The two look hospital with disbelief. To be continued.

**Background music for presenting the cast: Tears from the Moon (Conjure One featuring Sinead O'connor)**

Cast:

„**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS"**

POP - PAUL;

FLIPPY - PHILIP;

DISCO BEAR - DAVID BRIAN;

„**KUROKO NO BASKET"**

MIDORIMA SHINTARO;

KISE RYOTA;

KAGAMI TAIGA;

AKASHI SEIJURO;

AOMINE DAIKI;

„**AXIS POWERS - HETALIA"**

ALLISTOR KIRKLAND - SCOTLAND;

ELIZABETA HEDERVARY - HUNGARY;

„**FREE!"**

RIN MATSUOKA;

REI RYUGAZAKI.

* * *

><p><strong>From the next chapter:<strong>

**Pop: Give it to me now!**

**Aomine: Anyway you are a green star.**

**Flippy: F*** you!**

**Midorima: Ok, you want fight, you get fight.**

**Flippy: Glória in excélsis Deo et in terra pax... _(Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace...)_**

**Midorima (in thought): Seikou suru, Mishima! __(F*** you, Mishima!__)__**

**Zenirov: Thank you!**

**Kise: Amerika jin no dansei! _(The American men!)_**

**Kagami: Iki masho u! _(Let's go!__)_**


	8. Emerald Shades

**Hello everyone! I came with the latest chapter fastly.**

****Summary of the first three chapters:****

****Doppelganger: The basketball gang stays in hospital, while the HTF gang resolve a old problem with the basketball coach. Makoto asks help to a Christian priest.****

****Gone in London: Midorima runs away from the hospital and he meet many strange people. Lammy finds in Midorima a very good friend.****

****La vie en rouge: Allistor, Kirenenko and Disco Bear want to kill Kagami, but Midorima, Aomine, Rin and Rei save him. In the teenagers' help, Elizabeta comes too.****

**This is the seventh **hapter of the HTF/ Kuroko no Basket (an other characters from other series) .****

**Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

**I don't own the background music.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Emerald Shades<p>

**Background Music 1: Archangel (Two Steps from Hell)**

October 2004. Flippy runs for his life.

Flippy (in thought): What the f*** with civilian clothes? I don't feel at all well in them. But the job doesn't let me trade in military clothes.

Tiger General: Flippy, I'll catch you and you'll not escape like last time.

Flippy: I'll avenge. Even after death. You'll not get rid of me.

The young man sticks out his tongue to his former boss, fliping him off.

Tiger General: Grab the naughty guy!

Some soldiers shoot at Flippy. He covers his head with his hands.

Tiger General: What? Aren't you able to catch him?

Soldiers: We don't know! He sheers away from us.

Flippy: You'll never catch me, suckers!

The former soldier is laughing confident.

Flippy: You don't get rid of me! F*** you!

He runs faster, disappearing heedlessly.

Tiger General: Where is that boy?

Soldiers: He's gone.

Flippy is entering in a building.

Flippy: Where am I?

He's bringing a flashlight and lights. He is in a locker room.

Flippy: What on earth...?

He passes the locker room and gets in the gym. Study with the light the details. It was a basketball court.

Flippy: From army to ...basketball?

**Background Music 2: Kyrie Eleyson – Messe de Nostre Dame (Guillaume de Machaut)**

But a detail attracts his attention more: a pentagram on the wall.

Flippy (making the cross): Oh, my God!

He goes on. He reaches the pool. Again pentagrams on the walls.

Flippy: What is this? The devil plays basketball. So many evil stars.

He takes out the cross scared.

Flippy: Glória in excélsis Deo et in terra pax homínibus bonae voluntátis. Laudámus te, benedícimus te, adorámus te, glorificámus te, grátias ágimus tibi propter magnam glóriam tuam, Dómine Deus, Rex cæléstis, Deus Pater omnípotens. Dómine Fili Unigénite, Iesu Christe, Dómine Deus, Agnus Dei, Fílius Patris, qui tollis peccáta mundi, miserére nobis; qui tollis peccáta mundi, súscipe deprecatiónem nostram. Qui sedes ad déxteram Patris, miserére nobis. Quóniam tu solus Sanctus, tu solus Dóminus, tu solus, Altíssimus Iesu Christe, cum Sancto Spíritu: in glória Dei Patris. Amen. _(Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace to people of good will. We praise you, we bless you, we adore you, we glorify you, we give you thanks for your great glory, Lord God, heavenly King, O God, almighty Father. Lord Jesus Christ, Only Begotten Son, Lord God, Lamb of God, Son of the Father, you take away the sins of the world, have mercy on us; you take away the sins of the world, receive our prayer. you are seated at the right hand of the Father, have mercy on us. For you alone are the Holy One, you alone are the Lord, you alone are the Most High, Jesus Christ, with the Holy Spirit, in the glory of God the Father. Amen.)_

Flippy walked out of the building.

**Background Music 3: Sono Unmei ni Shinshi de are (Daisuke One as Midorima Shintaro)**

Later, Midorima is at the swimming room. He thinks. Tiger General & his soldiers pass his way.

Tiger General: Flippy, surrender or die!

The teenager is rising.

Midorima: Naniga shitai desu ka? _(What do you want?__)_

Tiger General: Bodacious, you should be ashamed for this!

A soldier: Boss, forgive my remark, but he's too tall to be Flippy.

Tiger General: Prepare to die!

Midorima closes his eyes.

Tiger General: What's going on?

Soldiers: We don't know.

Tiger General: I think he'll go crazy.

The emerald-haired boy opens his eyes. The iris' shade was darker, his skin, very white, his eyes, bluish - grey & his canines, pronounced like a vampire.

Midorima: Ok, you want fight, you get fight.

Flippy sees everything outside the window.

Flippy (in thought): What the f***? He'll be dead.

Midorima gets a licking.

Tiger General: Flippy is off his head.

The teenager lays them with an only hit.

Tiger General: Fire!

The soldiers shot at the boy, who's throwing himself into the water.

Soldiers: This is crazy! He threw himself into the water.

Flippy (in thought): So far so good.

Soldiers: What do we do, boss?

Tiger General: Into the water!

All are jumping in the water. But there's no trace of Midorima.

Tiger General: He disappeared!

Flippy is surprised by the situation.

Flippy (in thought): Where is he?

Midorima was behind the enemy.

Midorima (dark): Here!

The basketball player bites his victim's shoulder.

**Background Music 4: Freedom Fighters (Two Steps from Hell)**

The former soldier gets scared.

Flippy (in thought): What the heck? Did I fall out of the frying into the fire? He's a vampire! Holy Mother of God! I lived to see this!

Flippy makes desperate many crosses. Lifty & Shifty appear beside him.

Lifty & Shifty: What's going on?

Flippy: Like hell is going on! I fell out of the frying into the fire.

Lifty & Shifty: What do you mean?

Flippy: I mean, we have vampires among us.

Lifty & Shifty: Do you mean among our gang?

Flippy: No, there are others. I saw the evil star.

Lifty & Shifty: You're kidding.

The twins presses their teacher their arms.

Flippy: God, what bad days we'll have!

Midorima sees his enemies to the ground. He remains surprised.

Midorima (in thought): Naniwo okonatte iru! Watashino kyuuketsukino gawani kontorooru deki mase n _(What I have done! __I can not control my vampiric side.__)_

Outside...:

Flippy: Go into school! I'll wait you there!

The twins run. Flippy goes on. Aomine cuts him off.

Flippy: Get out of here!

Aomine: Dou shita no desu ka? _(What happened, Midorima?__)_

Flippy (taking out the cross): Don't approach!

Aomine: You are off your head. Did Oha Asa tell you that the cross is your lucky item of today?

Flippy: No. God and the priests told me that you have Satan in you.

Aomine: Since when are you a Christian?

Flippy: Get out of here!

Aomine: Midorima, are you okay? You look out of sorts.

Flippy: F*** you!

The two fight. They give fists and kick.

Flippy: Lord, forgive my sin, but I have to defend myself!

Aomine (in thought): Sore ha akiraka desu! Midorima houtouni muchuudatta. _(It is clear! __Midorima really went crazy.)_

**Background Music 5: Skyworld (Two Steps from Hell)**

Meanwhile, Cartman & Nutty are fighting.

Nutty: F*** you, hoodoo!

Cartman: F*** you too! F*** me, crackhead!

Nutty: Do you think you're perfect? And if your answer is positive, it is clear what character you have.

Cartman: I saw you with that stinking Jew.

Nutty: You're the one, not him. Kyle is a thousand times better than you.

The addicted - to - sugar boy takes Cartman by the coat and gives punches plentifully.

Cartman: Leave me alone! I want to my mommy!

Nutty: But when you jump all over someone, do not you want to your mother?

On the other side, Flippy is shaken (literally) by Aomine.

Flippy: Oh, my God, I see green stars!

Aomine: Anyway you are a green star.

Flippy shows to him the middle finger and the tongue.

Aomine: Midorima, you don't do this gesture.

Flippy: It's marked. I am Midorima Shintaro the second.

Aomine is amazed.

Aomine: Aren't you a bit small and a little old to be Midorima?

Flippy (silently): Oh my God! What planet we live on! Now he's realizing that I'm someone else. The sinful adolescence, s***! Why do I ask mature attitude hen even when I'm a teenager sometimes?

Cartman gets kicks from Nutty.

Nutty: Next time don't to talk bad about me, right?

The butterball runs.

Lifty & Shifty: Nathan!

Nutty: What is it, guys?

Liffty & Shifty: Do you help us?

Nutty: What?

Lifty & Shifty: The graffiti.

Nutty: Cool!

They take the tubes, shake them well and begin the "artwork".

**Background Music 6: Moving Mountains (Two Steps From Hell)**

Midorima came out some time in school. Flippy is a few feet behind him, without knowing the present one another. The twins & the addicted - to - sugar boy hear their footsteps.

Lifty & Shifty: Uh-oh!

Nutty: I hear him!

Lifty, Shifty & Nutty: Run!

The three run. The siblings turn back to see Midorima.

Nutty: It's Philip! Run away from here!

Midorima admires the graffiti. Fliqpy was back, a few inches from him.

Midorima: WOW!

No last long, because the young man is caught by Fliqpy who withdraws the victim in a blind alley. The basketball player's throat could be cut at any time (although Flippy is 15 cm shorter than Midorima).

Fliqpy: Hello!

Midorima: Let me out!

Fliqpy: No no no! Do you have a last wish?

The teenager stepped his tormentor's toes. Fliqpy drops the knife. Then he gets a punch in the face and eventually is slammed into a wall. The blow was so strong that the former American soldier lost his consciousness. The desperate boy runs. Zenirov is robbed by Lifty & Shifty. The brothers took his briefcase of money.

Zenirov: Thieves!

The two laugh slyly. Midorima sees the scene outraged. He runs at high speed.

Lifty: Flippy, we can't catch us!

Shifty: Ha ha ha! You struggle in vain to catch us.

The basketball player had an idea. He jumps over the brothers, then he puts down on the pavement, sliding on it and laying the thieves down. They slip the briefcase, but Midorima catches it and using the technique of shooting the basketball, he throws it to the true owner. Although the distance between them is considerable, Zenirov catches his briefcase. He runs to see his savior. The two are seeing each other. On the Russian man's pale face appears a sad smile.

Zenirov: Thank you!

Midorima: With pleasure!

The prison's banker embraces the basketball player. The later one remained amazed by the gesture.

Zenirov: I didn't know if I could catch these thieves.

Midorima: I have done nothing extraordinary. Keep your cool!

They break the embrace. Zenirov disappears.

**Background Music 7: The Strongest Iron Arena (Tekken 4 Soundtrack)**

Lifty & Shifty rises. Behind Midorima, Nutty appears.

Lifty: How nice! Flippy's trying to become a good citizen.

Midorima: You may cease to steal from honest citizens.

Shifty: I think you're dreaming.

Midorima: I think you have only failures from your habit.

The two jump on him. The later one takes them by hair and hits them head on the head. Nutty tries a punch, but the basketball player sees and hits him with the backhand, slamming him into an electricity pole.

Liffy: Do you see what I see?

Shifty: Flippy went crazy! Let's run!

The brothers run away. Midorima keeps his eyes upon them and he catches them by the coat. The three see.

Shifty: Flippy has yellow eyes, not so intense green.

Lifty: He has vampire fangs.

The two faint dramatically. The boy puts them down. Nutty pushes him so hard that he strikes another electricity pole with his head. Blood flows from the wound, and he disappears gory hand to mouth.

Nutty (in the background you can hear Midorima desperate coughing up blood): What's going on? Why does he run? Flippy was weirder than ever. He was actually a vampire.

Flippy appears dazed (and injured in exactly the same place as Midorima, on the forehead).

Nutty: The vampire is back!

Flippy: Wow wow! It's me.

Nutty: Sorry!

Flippy: It's OK! The vampire attacked.

Nutty: You have the wound exactly in the same place. I wonder where he is.

Liffty (dizzy): Nutty, where is the beast?

Shifty (dizzy): I think he's gone.

Nutty: I pushed him, he hit his head, then he ran scared by hand to mouth. Both mouth and hands were gory.

Flippy remained surprised. He remembered Midorima's blood in his cell some time ago.

Flippy: Weird!

**Background Music 8: Arrival of the Birds (The Cinematic Orchestra)**

After a bout of coughing, Midorima shivers with fear. Near him, Zenirov & Aomine appear.

Zenirov: I heard that since you got out of prison, you felt pretty bad.

Aomine: How do you know, sir?

Zenirov: Mr. Aomine, I am the prison's banker. You have seen me many times. I have rewarded you financially according to regulations.

Aomine: I saw only a pair of beautiful green eyes and framed into old-fashioned glasses.

Zenirov: Are you okay?

Midorima nods.

Aomine: Watashiha anata no kuchiwo miru! _(Show me your mouth!__)_

He shows his fangs to his colleague.

Aomine: Anata ga kowai. _(You look scary.)_

Midorima: Marude anata ha kyuuketsukitoshite yori utsukushii desu. _(As if you're more beautiful as vampire.__)_

Aomine: Nee, hanashiwo shinai sono you na! _(Hey, do not talk like that!__)_

Midorima: Jibun wo aisuru amarini mooku. _(You love yourself too much.__)_

Cartman witness the scene.

Cartman (in thought): What do these guys say? I believe they're in love.

He smiles. He has a shiny idea.

Cartman (loud): Look! Two guys in love! For short you are gay.

Aomine: You idiot, what do you have with us? You're frustrated.

Zenirov: Eric, stop this crap!

Cartman: Recognize that you are gay!

Midorima: Cartman, we don't love each other. We are just mates. Get out of here!

Cartman: And what shall you do if...?

Miidorima shows his fangs vampire. Cartman legs it scared.

Cartman (Midorima was still angry): Well, I don't say anything!

Aomine: Uwa! Kuuru datta! _(Wow! You were cool.)_

Midorima: Cartman yowai genki desu. _(Cartman is weak - spirited.)_

The members of the "Happy Tree Friends" see Cartman running.

Flippy: Eric, what are you doing here at this hour?

Nutty: He should run and break his neck! I think the vampire scared him to death. He should be congratulated.

The next day, Heihachi send messages to the two gangs. The meeting place: a candy factory. He laughs slyly.

Heihachi: Warewareha, tanoshimi ga aru desho u. _(We'll have fun.)_

**Background Music 9: Winterspell (Two Steps from Hell)**

23:00. Nutty oversees the machinery of candy factory. He lights a flashlight and looks at the report card, full of high marks. He makes that every day, but the staff rewards him with money & sweets from the factory.

Nutty (in thought): I'm tired.

He quickly befriended with the workers & the manager. They made a small bed to their colleague. He goes to the bed. He closes his eyes dreamy. He tries to sleep. Flippy, Pop & Disco Bear enter in the factory (dressed in the uniforms of teachers).

Pop: I remember what the priest said.

Flippy: I don't want to think about.

Disco Bear: They're vampires, but we're aliens.

The two are looking at their red haired colleague.

Disco Bear: What do you look at me like that? I'm right.

Pop: You're playful.

Flippy: Don't say s***! You're pathetic.

Disco Bear: The life is hard anyway. At least smile, dudes!

Pop: Are you stupid or reckless? We'll meet the enemy, but it's hurts us in the a**.

Flippy: Look at Nathan! How sweet he is!

The three are looking at the boy who is sleeping in peace.

Pop: I pity him. He learns well, but he works at the factory at the same time.

Disco Bear: But how he managed to find a job? He's only fourteen.

Flippy: Addicted to sugar and resourceful.

**Background Music 10: Jump (Two Steps From Hell)**

Later, Kagami, Kise & Midorima enter the factory too. Nutty was sleeping like a log since then.

Midorima: Watashitachi ha okashi koujou de Mishima – san wo mitasu…hitsuyouga ari masu? _(We must meet Mr. Mishima in ...a candy factory?__)_

Kise: Kareha warewarega koko de nakere ba nara nai koto wo shimesumesseeji wo kure ta. _(He gave us a message saying that we must be here.__)_

Kagami: Nanika ga machigatte iru kono kaigi desu. _(Something is wrong with this meeting.)_

Kise & Midorima: Naze desu ka? _(Why?__)_

Kagami: Gaadian no nemutte i masu. _(The guardian's sleeping.__)_

The three see the little guardian.

Midorima: Anata ha dono you na orokamono! Kareha shigoto ni ha chiisa sugiru you desu. _(What a fool you are! He __seems too small to work.)_

Kise: Watashiha Kagamicchi tadashii to omoi masu. Naze kareha koko de memuruto omou? _(I think Kagamicchi's right. __Why do you think he sleeps here?__)_

Kagami: Koujou no sewa. _(To take care of the factory.__)_

Midorima: Dono you ni hidoi! Mazushii shounen, koujou no keibi in shimasu. _(How awful! __A poor boy guards a factory.__)_

Kise: Kono koujou ha karekareno shigoto no basho, kareno ie desu. _(This factory is for him his work place and his home.__)_

Kagami (Nutty wakes up): Ka dou ka ha kareha nanrakano houhou ha gakkou ni iku no daro u ka. _(I wonder if he somehow goes to school.__)_

Midorima (in thought): Seikou suru, Mishima! _(F*** you, Mishima!__)_

Nutty: What is going on here?

Kagami: Anata ha ninwo shita no desu ka? Anata ha kareni me ga same ta. _(What did you do? __You woke him up.__)_

Kise: Kareha watashitachi ni ha nanidesu ka? _(And what will he do to us?__)_

Nutty: I asked you something. What the heck is going on here?

Kagami: Kid, is not your job!

Nutty: Really?

Kise: Kagamichi, you are a heartless idiot! Mr. Mishima sent us here.

Nutty: I don't know who this man is and I don't care.

Midorima: You should care.

Nutty: Why?

Midorima: If you guard this factory, be careful! He can destroy it.

Nutty: Holy Mother of God! Has not this sucker found another place to meet with you? And then if it is so, he'll pay.

Kise: OK, do as you think!

**Background Music 11: Skyfall (Adele)**

**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS**:

Disco Bear: Where is this jerk?

Pop: I don't know.

Flippy: Gone in the desert!

Disco Bear: Let it dead that we will give him a lesson.

Pop: David Brian, don't you really care that soon...?

Flippy: Leave him alone! If he feels good like this...

**KUROKO NO BASKET**:

Kise: Kareha doko desu ka? _(Where is he?)_

Kagami: Kareha kie ta? _(Did he disappear?__)_

Midorima: Tango nashi no hitobito wo nikumi masu. _(I hate people with no word.__)_

Kise: Midorimacchi, anata ha kurru desu. Aishi te i masu. _(Midorimacchi, you're cool. __I love you.__)_

Kagami: Naniwo ka? _(What are you going to do?__)_

Midorima: Hi seitou tekina nanika to ha omowa nai! _(Don't think of something unorthodox!)_

The men were on the second floor, and the boys, on the first floor. Suddenly, in the two-story the panic dominated. Midorima & Flippy disappeared.

Kagami: Midorima!

Kise: Midorimacchi!

Pop: Philip!

Disco Bear: Phil!

The two meet in the middle. Both are look confused, hypnotized. Flippy gets up and Midorima comes down.

Kagami: Midorima!

Kise: Midorimacchi!

Pop: Philip!

Disco Bear: Phil!

The teenagers see the former American soldier.

Kise: Midorimacchi?

Kagami: Kareha kareno you na mi te i mase n. _(He does not look like him.__)_

Flippy: Where am I?

Flippy analyzes them briefly and he goes crazy instantly.

Fliqpy: My future victims.

The old(er) ones remark Midorima.

Disco Bear: Phil, are you OK?

Pop: It's too tall to be him.

Disco Bear: Then who is he?

Pop: The vampire, fool!

They run to attack.

**Background Music 12: Armada (Two Steps from Hell)**

Flippy runs (literally) on the walls.

Kise: Midorimacchi ...?

Kagami: Kareha kureijii desu. _(He's crazy.__)_

Kagami takes him by legs landing him on the ground. He gets a kick in the chest. Kise takes him by the hand, he spins him a bit and gives him a punch, putting him down. The two see something.

Kise: Rekishi oyobi chiri gakukyoushi. _(History and geography teacher.__)_

Midorima knocks Pop on a wall. Disco Bear helps him up.

Pop: Thank you!

The blonde haired man is looking for his knife in his pockets, but he feels nothing.

Midorima (spinning the knife): I think you're looking for this, san.

Disco Bear: He reminds me of Phil.

Pop: Give me the knife!

Disco Bear: OK, let's teach him a lesson!

The two dash to Midorima, but he catches them by hands. They see his vampire fangs, getting scared to death. He miraculously casts them out meters away.

Kise: Amerika jin ha watashitachino daryoukuni makakawara zu mu tekito omowa re masu. _(The American seems invincible despite our efforts.)_

Kagami: Kise, warewareha kyuuketsukidesu. Watashitachi no chikarawo tsukatte mi masho u! _(Kise, we are vampires. __Let's use our powers!__)_

Flippy shudders. But he immediately smiles slyly. He takes Kise aback and beats him, the blonde haired boy not having a reaction.

Kagami: Kise!

The redheaded takes the American by the elbow, but the later one sees him and gives him an elbow in the face. The basketball player falls on his butt.

Kise: Baka! _(You idiot!__)_

The blonde boy pulls on the mature to him, but he receives a slap in the face. He responds with a punch in the face. Kagami takes him in his arms.

Kagami: Dono you na sukoshida! _(What little he is!__)_

He chucks him, then gives a kick in the butt. But Fliqpy lands up, then sliding to the floor. He runs to the boys, but the redheaded stops him, hands stretched towards him. The blonde haired boy takes him from behind, then he gives a punch in his opponent's head. The former American soldier fainted with tongue out & with a naive smile. The guys put him on the floor.

Kise: Kagamicchi, warewareha karewo yabutta to omoi masu. _(Kagamicchi, I think we defeated him.)_

Kagami: Sore ijou desu! _(It's over!__)_

**Background Music 13: Norwegian Pirate (Two Steps from Hell)**

The old ones look helpless.

Pop: Do you have the magic pan?

Disco Bear: Yes!

Pop: Give it to me now!

Disco Bear gives the pan.

Pop: OK! We go on classical methodology.

Disco Bear: Move your a** and come here, beast!

Midorima was behind them. He takes Disco Bear and breaks down Pop, throwing them meters away.

Disco Bear: How the f*** did he come behind?

Pop: Help me the f***!

They rise and run. The basketball sees and catches Pop by hand, but blonde man gives a kick in the chest, escaping from the opponent's hands. Disco Bear takes him from the back but Midorima grabs hin by hands, raise him a bit and throws him. Pop was behind with pan in his hand. The teenager turn his face to his opponent, but the adult quickly hits him in the head with the pan, the first one losing his consciousness.

Pop: Finished?

Disco Bear: Finished!

Pop: Flippy doesn't look like this.

Disco Bear: Weird!

**KUROKO NO BASKET**:

Kise: Kagamicchi, Mishima - san ha, henjou to joudan wo tsukuruka? _(Kagamicchi, did Mr. Mishima make a joke with the change?__)_

Kagami: Shiri mase n. _(I don't know, Kise!)_

Kise: Midorimacchi doko desu ka? _(Where is Midorimacchi?__)_

Kagami: Odayaka na taizai! _(Stay calm!__)_

**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS**:

Pop: What the f*** was that?

Disco Bear: The idiot didn't appear.

Pop: I see it, fool!

Disco Bear: Don't be sour!

The two guys with emerald hair miraculously returned to their place.

Kagami: Midorima?

Kise: Midorimacchi?

Pop: Philip?

Disco Bear: Phil?

**Background Music 14: Protectors of the Earth (Two Steps from Hell)**

**KUROKO NO BASKET**:

Kagami: Midorima?

Kise: Midorimacchi?

Midorima wakes up.

Midorima: Watashiha doko desu ka? (Where am I?)

Total silence.

Midorima: Kise, anata ha butcuri tekiniyri seijuku shita you desu. Shizen akato midorino me wo motte i ta, Kagami. _(Kise, you seem more mature physically. __And you had natural red and green eyes, Kagami.__)_

Kise: Midorimacchi, iki masho u! _(Midorimacchi, let's go!__)_

**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS**:

Pop: Philip?

Disco Bear: Phil, are you OK?

Flippy wakes up. They hear a beep.

Flippy: What's going on?

The three see a bomb.

Pop: What?

Disco Bear: Bull****!

The bomb exploded. But the men are just dirty.

Pop (the basketball players were on the ground floor): Run!

Kise: Amerika jin no dansei! _(The American men!)_

Kagami: Iki masho u! _(Let's go!__)_

All finally leave the building.

Disco Bear: The bastard!

Pop hits the ground with a kick.

Pop: Mother f******!

Nutty sees a completely destroyed machine. Heihachi appears.

Nutty (running to hit the villain): What are you doing here? Did you destroy the machine here?

The boy gives him a fist. He knocks him against a wall, then throws him out, breaking the glass. The villain falls but survives.

The workers: What was that?

Nutty: A miserable man.

Nutty weeps. To be continued.

**Background music for presenting the cast: Soldier of Love (Sage)**

Cast:

„**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS"**

POP - PAUL;

FLIPPY - PHILIP;

DISCO BEAR – DAVID BRIAN;

NUTTY - NATHAN;

LIFTY - LUKE & SHIFTY - SHANE;

„**KUROKO NO BASUKE"**

MIDORIMA SHINTARO;

KISE RYOUTA;

KAGAMI TAIGA;

AOMINE DAIKI;

„**SOUTH PARK"**

ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN;

„**USAVICH"**

ZENIROV;

**"TEKKEN"**

HEIHACHI MISHIMA;

**OTHERS**

THE FACTORY WORKERS.

* * *

><p><strong>Vladimir: La dracul! <em>(Damn it!<em>_)_**

**_Ivan (in thought, running, making the cross): Chyert pobyeri! Ya nye privik k Londonoo! O, moy Bog! Gurooppa vampirov pryeslyedooyet myenya, chtobi visosatj moyo krovj! _(Holy s***! __I'm not used to London! __Oh, my God! __A group of vampires are chasing me to suck my blood!)__**

**Kise: Speak English, san?**

**Ivan: Please don't kill me!**

**Vladimir: I will support them too.**

**Kagami: P.-san, you give us a great reception!**

**Midorima (in thought): Dono you ni kono shinshi ha no daro u ka! _(I wonder how this gentleman is!)_**


	9. A First Aid

**Hello again, everyone! I came with the latest chapter very fast.**

**I am working at this fanfiction for an year (and some months), but I begun to publish the first chapters since September this year. I thought of this (for a very long time) a month before September.**

**OK, this the eighth chapter of HTF / Kuroko no Basket cross-over. I liked this chapter because Romania / Vladimir Popescu is (almost?) of this chapter himself.**

**Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

**I don't own the background music.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>A First Aid<p>

**Background Music 1: Zaraza (Cristian Vasile)**

A calm sunny day. In the Romanian restaurant "Ca la mama acasǎ", Vladimir wipes the floor with the mop.

Vladimir (singing a Romanian love song named "Zaraza"): Vreau sǎ-mi spui, frumoasǎ Zaraza/ Cine te-a iubit/ Şi câţi au plâns nebuni dupǎ tine… _(I wish you tell, beautiful Zaraza / Who loved you / And many have cried crazily after you...)_

The chef, a beautiful Moldavian man from Vaslui, gets in the restaurant.

The chef: Ce faci, bre Vladimire? _(What are you doing, Vladimir?)_

Vladimir: Foarte bine, maestre! _(Very good, master!)_

The chef: De când eşti tu în restaurant, orice zi e frumoasǎ. Tu ce faci? _(Since you are in the restaurant, every day is beautiful. __How are you?)_

Vladimir: Ce sǎ fac, prietenul meu moldovean de Vaslui? Restaurantul este gata sǎ primească clienţi. _(What to do, my __Moldavian __friend from Vaslui? __The restaurant is ready to receive customers.)_

The chef: Ce zi e azi? _(What day is it?)_

The young man looked at the calendar. He paled from shock.

Vladimir: Vin ţiganii. _(The Gypsies are coming.__)_

The chef: De ce nu ne lasă dracului în pace? _(Why the hell do not they leave us alone?)_

Vladimir: Crezi cǎ eu ştiu? Situaţia asta mă enervează cǎ de fiecare datǎ mă cert cu ei şi poliţiştii aştea englezi mă amendează tot pe mine. Parcǎ îs mai proşti poliţiştii englezi decât ai noştri. _(Do you think I know? __This situation pi**** me off every time because they argue with me and the British policemen amend me. __British policemen seem to be more nonsense than ours.)_

The chef: Ai noştri măcar îs comici. _(Ours are at least comedians.__)_

Vladimir: Trebuie sǎ apară şi ceilalţi. _(The others must come.__)_

The chef: E la tura chelnerul ǎla englez? _(Is that English waiter's turn?)_

Vladimir: Da. Acum face treabǎ chiar onorabil. Doar cu unele denumiri din limba românǎ are probleme. _(Yes. __Now he does the job now honorable. __Only with some Romanian names he has trouble.)_

The chef: Nu-mi place deloc chelnerul ǎla, dar asta e. _(I hate that waiter, but that's it.)_

Vladimir: Stai calm! Va trece şi ziua asta. _(Keep calm! This __day will pass.)_

**Background Music 2: Moscow Nights (Russian Red Army Choir)**

Evening in his library, Ivan is ready to close. Sadik appears.

Sadik: Hello, Ivan!

Ivan: Privyet, Sadik! _(Hello, Sadik!)_

Sadik: Ivan, can we talk something?

Ivan: Da. _(Yes.)_

Sadik: No contact with your library, but the basketball boys.

Ivan: Say it!

Sadik: These guys have to be studied. Mishima has put them to a horrible experiment.

Ivan: Do you know more? You made me curious!

Sadik: I don't know more.

Ivan: If they now are dangerous? If do they have something? If...

Sadik: Ivan, it's not in your nature to be desperate. What happens?

Ivan: I'm a human. I have fears, I have concerns. I have to close the library and I go in fear every night in London, although Moscow is much bigger.

Sadik: London is not like Moscow. It rains here, modern buildings...

Ivan (looking out the window): I miss Moscow! London is a so cold city to me...

Sadik: Ivan...!

Ivan: Sadik, do you have news?

Sadik: Not at this time. I'll talk to Vladimir...

Ivan: Don't remind me! We are still arguing.

Sadik: Ivan, there's no the moment! Make peace, please!

Ivan: Impossible!

Turk leaves the library. Later, the Russian gets out as well. He goes quiet. Behind him, the basketball boys have watched.

**Background Music 3: Hero (Skillet)**

Kagami: Sore ha watashitachi no kyuuketsukino honnou wo tesuto suru jikan desu. _(It's time to test our vampire instincts.)_

Kise (studying Ivan): Kanpekina higai sha. Ikken mugai to mu kanshin, kareno kaoha muzai jitai desu. _(The perfect victim. Seemingly harmless and indifferent, his face is innocence itself.)_

Kuroko: Kise-kun, shutsuenha fusai koui! Kareha shikashi otona no you ni mie masu. _(Kise-kun, appearances are cheating! __He looks like an adult though.)_

Midorima: Watashitachi otona ha, watashitachi no hotondo yori mijikai ga aru… _(We have an adult, shorter than most of us...)_

Takao: Shin-chan!

Midorima: Sono you na watashiwo yobidasu shinai de kudasai! _(Don't call me like that!)_

Takao: Shin-chan, tabun watashitachiwo torinozoku… _(Shin-chan, maybe we get rid of...)_

Sakurai: Takao, anata ga naniwo nozon de iru! Warewareha esukeepu shimase n! _(Takao, you're hoping for nothing! __We'll not escape!)_

Aomine: Sakurai, anata ha hikan shigi shadesu! Kougekishite mi masho u! _(Sakurai, you're pessimist! __Let's attack!)_

Ivan does not feel anything yet. The boys go on peaks with fangs exposed. The victim sees his future aggressors and runs sideways.

Kise: Kareha watashitachi wo mi ta! Kareha! _(He saw us! __After him!)_

Ivan (in thought, running, making the cross): Chyert pobyeri! Ya nye privik k Londonoo! O, moy Bog! Gurooppa vampirov pryeslyedooyet myenya, chtobi visosatj moyo krovj! _(Holy s***! __I'm not used to London! __Oh, my God! __A group of vampires are chasing me to suck my blood!) _

Kagami: Soko no taizai! _(Stay there!)_

Kuroko (visibly tired): Kagami-kun, kareha amarini mohayakuugoi te iru! _(Kagami-kun, he is moving too fast!)_

Aomine: Tetsu, odayaka na taizai! Warewareha karewo kkyacchi shimasu. _(Tetsu, stay calm! __We'll catch him.)_

Midorima: Sore ha kantan ni nari masu! _(__It will be easy!)_

Russian stops to a blind lane. He turns his face, seeing his attackers. He seems fascinated (and terrified) of their teeth.

Ivan: Please don't kill me!

They are coming increasingly more. Russian mentally sees his whole life. He knees showing them his silvery white metal cross.

Ivan: Please don't kill me! I want to help you.

Kise stops. And others too. The blonde bends. The two see each other in the eye.

Kise: Be careful! If you don't keep your word, I'll predict you a dreadful end.

Ivan (making the cross): God forbid!

Sakurai: You seem a good man! Your eyes sparkle.

Ivan rises.

Takao: But who are you, san?

Ivan: My name is Ivan Braginski.

Midorima: You are from Russia.

Ivan: Yes.

Kagami: I thought we had a European figure after those round violet eyes and pale face.

Ivan: Are you afraid of me because I'm Russian?

Kuroko: No, but at least we don't hear the aggressive and proud accent of Englishmen.

Ivan: I don't like their accent too. But many are laughing at me because of it. They quickly realize that I'm Russian. Make me aware!

**Background Music 4: Tamally Maak (Amr Diab)**

Sadik runs as he nearly tears down Gupta, the Egyptian.

Gupta: Watch your step, man!

Sadik: Gupta, what are you doing here? And why do you speak English?

Gupta: Damn it this English! I almost forgot to speak Arabic.

Sadik: Leave it! Where is Vladimir?

Gupta: The Romanian man? I don't talk with the Romanian man. I don't know where he works. I don't know anything about him.

Sadik: I give to someone a message now.

Sadik is typing something on the phone.

Gupta: Will that person respond surely to you?

Sadik: I sent the message.

Gupta: I meet a new face from Europe.

Sadik: Stay calm! Vladimir is a great guy. You"ll love him. Elizabeta replied. I'm surprised that she informed me.

Gupta: What does she say?

Sadik (at one point, Gupta laughs): He works at a Romanian restaurant. It's called "Ca la mama acasǎ". The title is illuminated with red, yellow and blue lights.

Gupta: That means?

Sadik: The three colors represent the flag of Romania.

Gupta: A bit nationalist, but...

Sadik: Let's go!

The two Muslims run. Meanwhile...

**Background Music 3: Hero (Skillet) - Continue**

Ivan: Guys, I saw that you're vampires.

Sakurai: Mishima-san turned us.

Ivan: I know someone who understands the problem. He was also a vampire... or maybe he still is.

Takao: Sounds interesting, Braginski-san.

Ivan: He's Romanian. You recognize him easy. He has lighter hair, reddish brown eyes, pale skin like you, OK without Daiki, and has a special figure.

Kise smiles confidently.

Kise: Thank you, Braginski-san!

Ivan: You're welcome!

The boys go on. Akashi catches them up.

Akashi: Minna, Braginski-san ha daredesu ka? _(Guys, who is Braginski-san?)_

Kagami: Roshia kara totemo suteki na shinshi. _(A very nice gentleman from Russia._)

Akashi: Watashiha mi ta. Anata ha yoi sentakuwo shimashita. Braginski-san no sukunakutomo tasukeru tame ni yorokonde. _(I've seen. __You made a good choice. Braginski-san's at least willing to help.)_

Aomine: Ima warewareha ruumania kara shinshi ni ika nakere ba nari mase n. _(Now we have to go to a gentleman from Romania.)_

Akashi: Ruumania? _(Romania?__)_

Kuroko: Sore ha higashiyooroppa no doko ka wo shitte i masu. _(I know it's somewhere in Eastern Europe.)_

Akashi: Watashiha shitte iru ga ari, hijou ni igirisu kara tooku no ie kara. _(I know, but it is very far from England, and from home.)_

Sakurai: Rumania nitsuite no kiji wo yomi masu. Soko ni ikutsu ka no subarashii gazou wo mi ta. Tenkei tekina yooroppa no kuni, shikashi sore ha tayou sei to bunka wo motsu anata wo kyapucha shimasu. _(I read an article about Romania. __I saw some great images there.__Typical European country, but it captures you with diversity and culture.)_

Akashi: Sono kiji no suisen wo arigatou! Henka ni ton da fuukei, shuuseino tatemonowo motsu kunino senmontekina apuroochi. Yooropa no chizu wo kantan ni ninshikishimasu. Kawaii sakanano katachiwo shite i masu. _(Thanks for the recommendation of that article! __Professional approach of a country with varied landscape, medieval buildings... You easily recognize on the map of Europe. __It has the shape of a cute little fish.)_

Takao: Atode kono shinpi tekina kuninitsuite hanasou! Warewareha kon ruumania kara ano shinshi wo mtsukeru hitsuyouga ari masu. _(We'll talk later about this mysterious country! __We must find now that gentleman from Romania._)

Midorima (in thought): Dono you ni kono shinshi ha no daro u ka! _(I wonder how this gentleman is!)_

**Background Music 5: Winterspell (Two Steps from Hell)**

Ivan meets Sadik and Gupta.

Ivan: Hello, Gupta!

Gupta: Hello, Ivan!

Sadik: Do you even know where Vladimir's restaurant is?

Ivan: I've not been there recently. If did he move...?

Gupta: Ivan, the title has a too long name in Romanian.

Sadik: You know Romanian. Did I pronounce well "ca la mama acasǎ"?

Ivan: Let's say yes. I'm not completely used to the pronunciation.

Gupta: We're wasting time with tiny things. I ask you again. Do you know where that restaurant is? If I knew, we couldn't appeal to your help.

Ivan: It's not a problem. If you need help, I accept to help.

The three see dark clouds on the sky.

Ivan: It will rain.

Sadik: What now?

Ivan: Vladimir doesn't close at the exact hour. Before midnight we find him.

Gupta: My apartment is near. We shelter there until the rain ends.

Ivan: It's a cold rain. You do rheumatism here. I'm used to the cold in Russia. But this rain is killing me.

Sadik: You are more agitated than usual.

**Background Music 6: El Dorado (Two Steps from Hell)**

The Romanian restaurant...

The chef: Vladimire, ia lista de pe masǎ şi cumpărǎ ce-i acolo! Şi ia-ţi umbrela! Vǎd nori negri. _(Vladimir, take the list on the table and find what's out there!__And take your umbrella! __I see dark clouds.)_

Vladimir: Urăsc vremea asta. N-am văzut aşa ceva. Plouǎ şi plouǎ aproape încontinuu. Pentru un român, este reumatism curat. _(I hate this weather. __I've never seen this before. __It is raining and raining almost continuously. __For Romanian is pure rheumatism.__)_

Vladimir comes to the back door. He opens the umbrella and runs. The rain had begun. Lightning lit up the streets, scaring the Romanian man terrible.

Vladimir (in thought, making the cross): Am o fricǎ de furtuni...Vǎleu Doamne! _(I have a fear of storms ... Oh, my God!)_

Another flash causes shivers down his spine.

Vladimir: La dracul! _(Damn it!__)_

**Background Music 5: Winterspell (Two Steps from Hell) - Continue**

In the apartment, the three admire of the phenomenon.

Ivan: It thunders and it lightens. I think Vladimir is under the table.

Sadik: Is he afraid of thunderstorms?

Ivan: The lightings especially.

Gupta: I hope you feel fine.

Sadik: Thank you!

Ivan: Thank you too!

**Background Music 6: El Dorado (Two Steps from Hell) - Continue**

The teenagers do not seem bothered by the rain.

Akashi: Minna, watashiha, tenki wo ki ni shinai negate i masu! _(Guys, I hope you do not mind the weather!)_

Kise: Iie, hntouni ne, Akashicchi! _(No, I really like it, Akashicchi!)_

The blond's laughing.

Kagami: Kise no koufukuni mukanshin na koto ha deki mase n! _(You can not be indifferent to Kise's happiness!)_

Kuroko: Hai, anata ha tadashii! Sore ha anata wo kyacchi shimasu. _(Yes, you're right! __It catches you.)_

Immediately, Vladimir gets out of the store with a loaded bag. He opens again the umbrella.

Vladimir (on the background): La dracul cu vremea asta! _(Damn this weather!)_

The boys do not see him well because of the darkness, but they heard him and they began to laugh.

Sakurai: Sore ha daremoga kono tenki wo aishi te iru you desu. Demo dareka ha yoi kanji de ha nai desu. _(It seems that not everyone loves this weather. __Even someone is not feeling good.__)_

Takao: Osoraku tenki wazurawashii isogashii shinshi. _(Probably the weather bothers a busy gentleman.)_

Aomine: Otona ha shinpuru na mono wo tanoshimu koto wo wasure te kudasai. _(The adults forget to enjoy the simple things.__)_

Midorima (in thought): Kono yasashii koe wo ninshiki shimasu. Kareha ruumania kara shinshi desu. Watashiha karewo wasureru koto ga deki mase n. _(I recognize this gentle voice. __He's the gentleman from Romania. __I can not forget him.)_

_Vladimir: My boy, you are free. __I want this! __Go where your heart wants!_

Akashi: Anata ha sukoshishizuka desu, Midorima ! _(You're a little quiet, Midorima!)_

The Romanian man enters the restaurant. He's viewing on the window a group of Gypsies.

Vladimir: Paştele mă-tii! _(F*** you!__)_

The chef (Vladimir rubs his face with his hands): Zi o ţarǎ unde nu sunt ţigani! _(Say a country where there are no gypsies!)_

Vladimir (still with his face covered by his hands): Japonia! _(Japan!)_

The chef: Mă gândeam la Elveţia. Dar de unde Japonia? _(I was thinking about Switzerland. __But why Japan?)_

Vladimir: Am auzit nişte tineri care vorbeau limba japonezǎ. _(I heard some young boys who spoke Japanese.)_

The apartment...:

**Background Music 5: Winterspell (Two Steps from Hell) - Continue**

Sadik: Ivan, admit that you still care of Vladimir!

Ivan: I still take care of him, but I have to find a way to get back together.

Gupta: Ivan, I don't know what was between you, but don't involve me in conflict!

Ivan: Don't worry! It'll not be easy, but not impossible.

Sadik: Ivan doesn't feel at ease here.

Gupta: You know who would befriend Ivan and Vladimir? Either common enemies or common friends.

Ivan (in thought): Vladimir, pochyemoo ya vsyeguda pomnyo Vashye prisootstviye? Gupta i Sadik obʲyavili Vashye imya, po kraynyey myerye, odnaʐdi, i malʲchiki... V malʲchikakh ya vidyel Vas. _(Vladimir, why do I always remember your presence? Gupta and Sadik pronounced your name at least once, and the boys... In boys I saw you.)_

**Background Music 7: Jump (Two Steps From Hell)**

On the streets...:

Aomine: Braginski san ha ruumania kara no shinshi no sakuhinnitsuite no shousaiwo ataeru koto mowasure te shimatta koto koufun shite i ta. _(Bragisnki-san was so excited that he forgot to give details about where the gentleman from Romania works.)_

Midorima: Machiron kareha teikyou shita, shikashi anata ha nanika wok ii ta koto ga nai desu. Anata to mondai ni kyoumiwo shimesanai Kagami wo mi ta. _(Of course he offered, but you have not heard anything. __I saw you and Kagami showing no interest in the issue.)_

Kagami: Shi tsu no wo shatto daun! Sono Toori ha shitte i masu ka? _(Shut up, four eyes!__ Do y__ou know where that street is?)_

Kuroko: Kareha shira nai kamo shire nai ga, Midorima-kun ga shinjitsuwo itta. Mi te mode nai. _(He may not know it, but Midorima-kun said the truth. You__ looked__ absents.)_

They get scared. They hear coughing. Kise and Sakurai nearly fetch their last breath. The others are with them.

All (no Kise and Sakurai): Ryou! Ryouta!

The two calm.

Kise: Are ha nanidesu ka? Kowai desu. _(What was that? __I'm scared.)_

Sakurai: Kono tenki ha watashitachino joutai wo akka sa seru to omoi masu. _(I think this weather worsens our condition.)_

Takao: Akashi, nanika mie masu? _(Akashi, did you see anything?)_

Akashi: Minna, Watashiha basho wo mitsuke ta to omoi masu! _(Guys, I think I found the place!)_

Akashi sees something: the name "Ca la mama acasǎ" lit in the colors of the Romanian flag: red, yellow and blue. And another thing: Vladimir's arguing with gypsies.

Midorima: Sono shinshi wo shitte iru! Watashiha katsute karewo mi ta. Kareha zenryouna otokodesu. _(I know the gentleman! __I saw him once. __He is a good man.)_

Takao: Kureyon Shin-chan ha sudeni ruumania no Shinshi ha darewo shitte iru! _(Shin-chan already knows who the gentleman of Romania is!)_

Aomine (with a wide smirk on his face): Kareha mieru you ni! Kareha sekushii desu! _(I like the way he looks! __He is sexy!)_

Kagami: Sorera no minikui otokokarega shuchoushite iru hito ha daredesu ka? _(But who are those ugly guys whom he's arguing?)_

Sakurai: Karera ha jipushii desu. Yooroppa ha kono shousuuminzokuno mondai ga ari masu. _(They are Gypsies. Europe has problems with this ethnic minority.)_

Akashi: Ruumania go wo hanashimasu karera ga watashiha mada yoku rikai shite kankurukamino shinshi. _(Although they speak Romanian, I still understand well the lighter haired gentleman.)_

Kuroko: Naze desu ka? Warewareha karera no gengo wo shira nai. Sore ha hijou ni chigaudesu. _(Why? __We do not know their language. __It is very different from ours._)

Kise: Senshinbodi ran geeji, hyougenryokuyutaka de utsukushii kao. Kareha hijou ni yoi moderu wo suru koto ga deki masu. _(Developed body language, expressive and beautiful face.__ He__ can be a very good model.)_

**Background Music 8: I Never Woke Up in Handcuffs before (Hans Zimmer)**

But Vladimir is too irritated to see the boys.

A Gypsy: Bre românaşule, mai bine lasă-te de meserie! _(Romanian, better leave your job!)_

Vladimir: Dumneata sǎ-ţi vezi lungul nasului! Este a cincea zi când după ce cǎ îmi faci scandal, nici nu plăteşti. Ce dracul ai cu mine? _(You should know your place! __It is the fifth day when you make noise, you also do not pay. What the hell you want from me?)_

Another Gypsy: Românaşule, nu vorbi! E a cincea oara când mâncarea ta nu este bunǎ! Servirea e nasoalǎ, iar chelnerul… _(Romanian, do not talk! __It is the fifth time that your food is not good! __The service sucks and the waiter...)_

Vladimir: De ce mai veniţi la mine? Ca sǎ-mi faceţi scandal? Nu vǎ este ruşine? După ce cǎ faceţi atâtea fărădelegi, faceţi comunitatea de români de ruşine, mai şi aveţi clonţu' mare. _(Why do you come to my place? __To make a scene? __Are not you ashamed? __After you are doing many wrongdoings, you dishonor the Romanian community and you have big mouth too!__)_

A third Gypsy: Dǎ-te drecu' de spălăcit! Oricum nu scapi de noi! Dacǎ vrem sǎ te distrugem, asta sigur se va întâmpla! _(F*** you pale faced a******!__However you do not get rid of us! __If we want to destroy you, be sure that is going to happen!)_

The Gypsies leave. The Romanian man closes the door and sits on a chair.

**Background Music 9: After the Fall (Two Steps from Hell)**

The chef (Vladimir writes in his notebook in Romanian this fifth incident with gypsies and the unpaid consumptions): Vladimire, nu te îngrijora! Am scăpat de ei! _(Vladimir, do not worry! __We escaped!)_

Vladimir: Am douǎ frici pe lumea asta: furtunile şi ţiganii. _(I have two fears: storms and Gypsies.)_

The English Waiter: Sir, I did my job! Did I do something wrong?

Vladimir: No.

The Romanian waiter (an original Transylvanian man, from Cluj): Şefu', sper cǎ ameninţarea asta e doar o vorbǎ aruncatǎ în vânt. _(Boss, I hope this is just an empty speech.)_

Vladimir has watery eyes.

**Background Music 3: Hero (Skillet) - Continue**

The Gypsies see the Japanese guys. They show their teeth and come closer to attack.

The Gypsies: Fraţilor, românaşu' şi-a adus întăriri! Şi tocmai de la mama dracului! Treaba-i nasoalǎ! Mâine îi plătim totu'! _(Buddies, Romanian has brought reinforcements! __And just from f****** far away! __This sucks! __Tomorrow we pay everything!)_

The Gypsies flick out of sight. The boys smile slyly.

Kise: Ha ha ha!

**Background Music 9: After the Fall (Two Steps from Hell) - Continue**

The boys are heading to the restaurant. Vladimir is tired. The English waiter noticed the situation.

The English Waiter: Sir, you look tired.

Vladimir: I am tired. You are free, my friend!

The English waiter: How much time will you stay?

Vladimir: I shall stay a little. I can serve myself on the last clients.

The English waiter: I wanted to be helpful.

Vladimir: Thank you, but I can handle it.

The English waiter leaves the restaurant back. The Romanian waiter was gone.

Vladimir (in thought): Dacǎ mai vine un grup de ţigani, voi ajunge la spitalul de nebuni. _(If a group of gypsies appear, I will come to the mental hospital.)_

The chef sees the boys and hides himself.

The chef: Ăştea mai lipseau? _(Is that the last straw?)_

Vladimir: Iar ţigani? _(Gypsies again?)_

The chef: Nu ţigani, ci japonezi. _(No Gypsies, but Japanese.)_

Vladimir: Nu sunt japonezii mai mizerabili decât ţiganii. Dǎ-o încolo de treabǎ! _(The Japanese are not more miserable than gypsies. __Screw it!)_

The chef: Am văzut un film japonez pe vremea lui Ceaşcǎ. Nu l-am putut urmări tot. Ce rǎi pot fi ǎştea! Chinuiau prizonierii pe vremea celui de-al doilea război mondial. _(I saw a Japanese movie during Ceaşcǎ's (Ceauşescu) time. __I could not watch it at whole. __How bad these are! They __tortured the prisoners at the time from the Second World War.)_

Vladimir: Acum este pace. Poate nu sunt aşa de rǎi. _(Now it is peace. __Maybe they are not so bad.)_

The chef (Vladimir's making the cross): Eu mă ascund, sǎ moarǎ mama! _(I hide myself, I swear!)_

Both come in the kitchen.

**Background Music 10: Romanian Rhapsody number 1 in A Major (George Enescu)**

The Japanese basketball players are entering the restaurant.

All: WOW!

They are amazed by folk music of Maramureş's arrangements, by specific Romanian peasant setting, and the views of the most famous places in Romania.

Kagami: Koko ha doko? _(Where are we?)_

Kise: Braginski-san ha migito itte i mashita ka? _(Did Bragisnki-san say right?)_

Aomine: Kono basho ha kimyou desu. _(This place is weird.)_

Midorima just watches.

Akashi: Ongaku ha, kimyou desu. Sore ha amarini mourusai desu. _(The music is strange.__ I__t is too noisy.)_

Kise: Midorimacchi, naze anata ha shizukana no desu ka? Yoi choukoude ha nai desu. Anata ga ima made sa re te iru koko desu ka? _(Midorimacchi, why are you quiet? That's __not a good sign. __Have you ever been here?)_

Midorima: Kesshite ga watashini sou kazoku sei to omowa re masu. _(Never, but it seems so familial to me.)_

Sakurai: Kono atatakai basho wo kanjiru. _(I feel this place warm.)_

Takao: Yoi aji to aikokushin. Basho ha utsukushii desu. _(Good taste and patriotism. __The place is beautiful.)_

Vladimir sees.

Vladimir (in thought, delving back into the kitchen): Trebuie sǎ am pâinea şi sarea. Am belit-o. _(I must have bread and salt. __I'm f*****.)_

He returns with bread and salt.

Vladimir (with a big smile on his face): Bunǎ seara! _(Good evening!)_

The boys head back.

Kise: Speak English, san?

Vladimir: I said "Good evening" in my language.

Midorima: Good evening!

Vladimir (smiling to Midorima): I know you. How are you? You had a terrible pneumonia.

Midorima: Much better! Thank you.

Sakurai: How good you were, san...!

Vladimir: My name is Vladimir Popescu. Call me Mr. P., as you shall struggle pronouncing my name. Even my colleagues often belabor it.

Aomine: Even Kirkland-san?

Vladimir laughs.

Vladimir: He puts his tongue on curlers.

Takao: We didn't even know you and we have already attached to you.

Kagami: We deviated from the topic. Does the name of Ivan Braginski ring a bell?

The Russian's name saddens the Romanian man.

Vladimir (sad and melancholic): I would rather not talk about it.

Akashi: He has recommended to us.

Vladimir: Would you eat something? I offer five small meatballs called "mici" and a special dessert. It's free.

The boys smile.

Vladimir (screaming): Bre, pregăteşte vreo patruzeci de mici cu muştar cu hrean si o brânzoaicǎ ca în Moldova! _(Dude, prepare forty "mici" with horseradish mustard and a cheese cake as in Moldova!)_

The teens are laughing.

Vladimir: Serve this bread, put it in salt and taste it. The Romanians do this when they greet someone.

They taste. Later, they are eating the meatballs. They feel good. At the dessert, they were elated. The pie amazed them. The Romanian man serenely smiles. Finally, they boys are hugging him.

Kagami: P.-san, you give us a great reception!

Vladimir: Thank you!

Kise: Do you know Japanese?

Vladimir: I cry shame upon myself!

Everyone: Please!

Vladimir: Arigatou gozai mashita! _(Thank you very much!)_

The (very happy) boys left the restaurant. Much later, Gupta and Sadik appear.

Gupta and Sadik: Good evening!

Vladimir: Good evening!

Gupta (shaking hands): Gupta Muhammad Hassan!

Vladimir (shaking hands): Vladimir Popescu!

Sadik: Vladimir, do you know the basketball boys...?

Vladimir: I have already met them.

Sadik: Ivan wants to support them. What have you decided?

Vladimir: I will support them too.

Gupta (smiling): I shall announce that I and Sadik are with you.

They smile. To be continued.

**Background music for presenting the cast: Awake and Alive (Skillet)**

Cast:

„**KUROKO NO BASKET"**

MIDORIMA SHINTARO;

KISE RYOUTA;

KAGAMI TAIGA;

AOMINE DAIKI;

AKASHI SEIJURO;

KUROKO TETSUYA;

TAKAO KAZUNARI;

SAKURAI RYOU;

„**AXIS POWERS - HETALIA"**

IVAN BRAGINSKI - RUSSIA;

VLADIMIR POPESCU - ROMANIA;

SADIK ADNAN - TURCEY;

GUPTA MUHAMMAD HASSAN – EGYPT;

**Others:**

THE ROMANIAN CHEF;

THE ENGLISH WAITER;

THE ROMANIAN WAITER;

THE THREE GIPSIES.

* * *

><p><strong>Kise: Come to dance, Braginski-san!<strong>

**Ivan: Ryota...!**

**Francis: Mais il n'est pas possible. Son cœur est tortueux! _(But it isn't possible. __His heart is deceitful!)_**

**Kise (nerves stretched to the max): Dono you ni naku koto ga deki nai watashiha? Minaha watashitachinitaishite warewareha kyuuketsukidesu. _(How can not I cry? __Everyone is against us because we are vampires.)_**

**Ivan: Il est un fils de p***! Le baiser! __(He's a son of b****! __F*** him!)__**

**Kagami: Anata to ketsuronsuru koto ha nanidesu ka?__ (_What have you done to conclude that?)___**

**Vladimir (joking): Il est adulte et vacciné. _(He's adult and vaccinated.)_**

**Midorima: Naze nai P.-san katta no nyuusu wo watashitachi no nakamawo ataeru desu ka? __(Why did not P.-san want to give to our mates the news?)__**

**Pop: F*** you, blonde vampire bastard! **


	10. Hypnotic

**Hello everyone! Thank you everyone who read my story! I'll try my best not to disappoint you.**

**This is the latest chapter of HTF / KnB cross-over.**

**Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

**I don't own the background music.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Hypnotic<p>

**Background Music 1: White Witch (Two Steps from Hell)**

Arthur is studying the basketball boys' disease. It is known that he took them from there, but in reality he seeks only a good impression of the public.

Arthur (in thought): What disease is this?

He found nothing.

Arthur (in thought): Mishima created this. The boys are experiment mice. That will ease my mission to rid London of them. But how to get rid of them?

He smiles evilly.

Arthur (in thought): My redoubtable gun.

He pulls the drawer full of envelopes with white powder.

Arthur (in thought): Drugs!

The phone rings.

Arthur: Hello!

An Englishman: Sir, I know where the Japanese boys go. To your French rival's club.

Arthur: Perfect!

He hangs up.

Arthur (in thought): I got rid of Japanese boys and French frog.

Vladimir sees everything outside. He gives a call.

Vladimir: Ivan, bitj ostoroʐnim! _(Ivan, be careful!__)_

Francis is preparing the last details.

Francis: There is little! Faster, s'il te plait!

The Frenchman looks exhausted. Poor man does not know what the evening will be.

Francis (in thought): J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu d'incidents. (_I hope that there is no incidents.__)_

He receives a message from Ivan.

_Ivan: Comment allez-vous? __(How are you?)_

Francis smiles.

Francis (in thought): Il est bon que il ya des gens qui connaissent aussi le français. _(It's good that there are people who also know French.)_

Ivan receives the message.

_Francis: Je vais bien.__Tu? __(I'm fine.__You?)_

The Russian man is typing. The Frenchman gets another message.

_Ivan: Moi aussi. __(Me too.)_

**Background Music 2: Here It Comes Again (Melanie C)**

In the evening, the boys from the basketball class go to club. The soul of the party, Kise, was the head of all.

Kise: Yoi! Shukufukusore ha gakkou oyobi kunren no nochi, kurabu de no yoru. _(Good! __After school and training, it's a blessing a night in the club.)_

Kuroko sighs.

Kuroko: Kise-kun, watashiha koufun shite iru shitte iru ga… _(Kise-kun, I know you're excited, but…)_

Kagami: Kareno shunkanwo tanoshimukoto ga deki masu! Warewareha mutyoudesu! _(Let him enjoy the moment! We are free!)_

Aomine: Kise, darega subete no shiharai desu ka? _(Kise, who's paying for all?)_

Kise: Anata ga anata no jouju wo shiharau koto ga dekiru to omoi masu ka? _(Do you think you are able to pay your consummation?__)_

The blond laughs.

Kise: Subete no shiharatte i masu. _(I'm paying for all.)_

Midorima: Hitsuyouha nai desu, Kise. _(There was no need, Kise!)_

Kise: Sono you ni shuchoushimasu. Watashiwo teishi shinai de kudasai! _(I insist to do that. Do not stop me!)_

Ivan goes exactly behind them. Nobody noticed him as being only 1,82 m in a world of giants, he could not be seen. He seeks this.

Ivan (in thought): O, moy Bog! Maljchiki nye znayot to, chto sloochitsya! (_Oh, my God! The boys don't know what will happen!)_

The boys are relaxed. In the club, their joy grew up.

Kagami: Dono you na mibae ha, kurabu wo motte! _(What good look has the club!)_

Kise: Anata ha sore wo aisuru koto wo itta. _(I told you that you will love it.)_

He laughs.

Midorima: Kanri jin ha kouki shinshimasu. _(I'm curious who administered it.)_

Aomine: Osoraku furansu jin. _(Probably a Frenchman.)_

Kise: Hai, furansu jin ha kurabu no maneejaa desu. _(Yes, a Frenchman is manager of the club.)_

Kuroko: Kareha aji ga senren sa re mashita. _(He has refined tastes.)_

Takao: Shin-chan!

Midorima: Kano you na watashiwo yobidasa nai de kudasai nanodayo! _(Do not call me like this!)_

Takao: Anata ha watashiwo konran sa se masu, Shin-chan! _(You upset me, Shin-chan!)_

Midorima: Takao, watashiwo iraira shinai de kudasai! _(Takao, don't annoy me!)_

Sakurai: Karedake wo nokosu! Gomennasai! _(Leave him alone! I'm sorry!)_

Midorima: Daijoubu! _(No problem!)_

**Background Music 3: Winterspell (Two Steps From Hell)**

**Club Music (paralleled): Love Comes Again (D.J. Tiesto)**

In another part of the Club:

Ivan: Vladimir, ya pribil!_ (Vladimir, I arrived!)_

Vladimir: Ya nakhoʐoosʲ na moyem pooti! _(I'm on my way!)_

Ivan: Vi prinositye vash portfyelʲ s pishtyey? _(Do you bring your briefcase with food?)_

Vladimir: Da, pochyemoo? _(Yes, why?)_

Ivan: Ya obʲyasnyo Vas nyemyedlyenno, kogda Vi vkhoditye v kloob!_ (I'll explain you immediately when you get in the club!)_

Vladimir: Khorosho. Poskolʲkoo Vi ookazali, Vi ooʐye imyeyetye plan. _(Well. As you indicated, you already have a plan.)_

Ivan: Da, ya ooʐye imyeyo. _(Yes, I already have.)_

Vladimir: I gdye - Francis? _(And where is Francis?)_

Ivan: Ya nye viʐoo yego. Zditye, ya viʐoo yego! _(I do not see him. Wait, I see him!)_

Vladimir: Govoritye s nim! Tot sin sooki pomyeshtayet yego glaza na nyego takʐye._ (Talk to him! That son of b**** puts his eyes on him too.)_

Ivan: Poyditye ad! Mi boodyem govoritʲ pozʐye._ (Go the hell! We'll talk later.)_

Ivan shuts down.

Ivan (in thought): Proklyatʲye! _(Damn it!)_

He goes to the bar. But he's not really decided what to drink.

**Background Music 4: Love Comes Again (D.J. Tiesto)**

The guys dance.

Aomine: Kise, goojasu na dansu! Anata ha saimin desu. _(Kise, you dance gorgeous! You are hypnotic.)_

Kise: Sore ha yoi warewareha dansu ni Sakurai wo choutatsudesu. Warewareha choudo kurabu desu. Yangu no you tanoshin de i masu. Shikashi, Kagamicchi to Midorimacchi dansu no sairyou no houhou desu. _(It's good that we raised Sakurai to dance. We are just in the club. We are having fun like young. But Kagamcchi and Midorimacchi dance the best way.)_

Aomine: Anata ha hikaeme desu. _(You are modest.)_

Kise: Shoujiki desu. _(I am honest.)_

Kagami: Anata to ketsuronsuru koto ha nanidesu ka? (_What have you done to conclude that?)_

Kise: Anata ha taido wo motte i masu. _(You have attitude.)_

Midorima: Sainou ga ari masu! _(Include the talent!)_

Kise: Anata ha sainou ga ari masu. _(You are talented.)_

Takao: Shin-chan, wo noma nai de kudasai nanidesu ka? _(Shin-chan, do not you drink something?)_

Midorima: Iie. _(No.__)_

Takao: Wakari mashita. _(OK.)_

Kuroko: Sakurai-kun, anata ha daijoubu desu ka? _(Sakurai-kun, are you okay?)_

Sakurai: Hai, go shinpai itadaki arigatou gozai masu! _(Yes, thank you for your concern!__)_

**Background Music 5: Dirty Dancer (Enrique Iglesias with Usher featuring Lil Wayne)**

Kise stands out with lascivious movements. Their impact on Ivan is devastating, the Russian man falling prey to Japanese blonde's hypnosis.

The Waiter: Would you like vodka?

Ivan (awakened from hypnosis): I have not decided yet.

Kise: Come to dance, Braginski-san!

Ivan: Ryota...!

The Russian man enters the "game". Everyone dances. Ivan finds himself between two blonde boys, Miyaji and Fukui.

All: Yeah!

**Background Music 6: Armada (Two Steps From Hell)**

But outside, the situation is dramatic. Vladimir can not enter.

Vladimir: Let me in!

Guard: Mr. Popescu, you can not enter!

Vladimir: Let me in! I have to meet someone in this club and you trip me up.

Guard: Mr. Popescu, you can not enter! Please calm down!

Vladimir: You p*** me off even more! Let me in! Or... did Mr. Kirkland pay you?

Guard: I think you're joking, sir!

Vladimir: I am friend with your boss. If he finds that you will get hell!

Guard: Mr. Popescu...!

The Romanian man strains between the two guards, and then he runs.

Vladimir: Lu-ar-v-ar dracul! _(Damn you!)_

Guard: I'm sorry, but I could not stop him! The Romanian is moving too fast.

Vladimir: Nu mǎ opriţi nici cu excavatorul! _(You can not hella stop me!)_

**Background Music 5: Dirty Dancer (Enrique Iglesias with Usher featuring Lil Wayne) - Continue**

Francis looks fun. He smiles innocently. The boys, led by Kise, have a very ... sexy choreography. But Midorima outdoes all the sexapil. The Frenchman sees Ivan dancing between Miyaji and Fukui.

Fukui: Braginski-san, you should dance more lasciviously!

Ivan: Give me time to get used to! I am shy.

Miyaji: It's a good start then.

Ivan: How cute you are!

Fukui: Braginski-san, we are nice to those who treat us with respect!

Miyaji: Braginski-san, where is P.-san?

Ivan: I don't know!

Midorima: Braginski-san?

Ivan (with open arms): Shintarou, what joy to see you!

The two embrace, Midorima being visibly excited.

Ivan: Where are the others?

All: Braginski-san!

Ivan (more excited): Boys!

All the boys were rushed to embrace the Russian. He feels more loved.

Midorima: Braginski-san, you and P.-san are the most beloved. But still we are afraid that...

Ivan: Keep calm! I am with you! I'll do my best to defend you!

Francis is surprised.

Francis: Mon ami Jean, que fais-tu? _(Ivan, what are you doing?)_

Ivan: Let's dance!

Vladimir phones him.

**Background Music 5: Armada (Two Steps From Hell) - Continue**

Francis: Bonsoir, Vladimir! _(Good evening, Vladimir!)_

Vladimir: Bonsoir, Francis! _(__Good evening, Francis!)_

Francis: Où es-tu? _(Where are you?)_

Vladimir: Peu importe que maintenant! As-tu parlé á Ivan? _(Never mind that now! __Have you talked to Ivan?)_

Francis: Non! _(No!)_

Vladimir: Nous parlerons plus tard! _(We'll talk later!)_

Francis: D'accord! _(OK!)_

**Background Music 6: Connected (Stereo MC's)**

On the ring, Antonio the Spaniard dances between Takao and Himuro.

Himuro (with his characteristic sweet, slightly feminine voice): San, who do you sustain?

Antonio: I don't know now, but I think I will support you.

Takao: How to call you?

Antonio: You can call me by the first name, Antonio!

Himuro: We can't do it! You are elder than us!

Antonio: The family name is Carriero.

Takao: Carriero-san, are you from Spain? Your name sounds in a certain way.

Antonio: Si! _(Yes!)_

Francis finds himself in the game.

Kise (sensual): Are you the manager?

Francis: Oui! Francis Bonnefoy! Nice to meet you! I know you.

Kise: What do you know?

Francis: You are basketball players, you don't come here regularly, but when you come in, the evening is irresistibly beautiful. I know you each by name.

Kise: Do you dance with us?

Francis: Oui. I can't refuse.

**Background Music 7: Everlasting (Two Steps From Hell)**

**Club Music (paralleled): Connected (Stereo MC's)**

Vladimir gets there.

Vladimir (in thought, Ivan remained between Miyaji and Fukui and Francis dances between Kise and Sakurai): Aoleu! Ryota i-a hipnotizat pe ǎştea. Ivan şi Francis sunt în delir. Mama mǎ-sii! _(Oh, my God! Ryota has hypnotized them. __Ivan and Francis are in delirium. __Damn it!)_

**Background Music 7: Everlasting (Two Steps From Hell) - Continue**

Arthur is greeted by guards who tried to stop Vladimir.

Arthur: Why did not you could stop him?

Guard: Sir, you told us that Romanians are very smart. Mr. Popescu actually cut our lines and he ran.

Arthur: I'll find a solution!

The Englishman enters.

Arthur (in thought): F***! This Romanian!

**Background Music 6: Connected (Stereo MC's) - Continue**

Boys are dancing.

Kagami: P.-san ha yukue fumei desu. _(P.-san is missing.)_

Kuroko: Kareha ko nai kamo shire nai _(He may not come.)_

Kagami: Kareto Braginski-san ha watashitachi wo sapooto suru mono desu. _(He and Braginski-san are the ones that support us.)_

Kuroko: P.-san ni ha ooku no sakinin ga ari masu. Kareha karega nozon de okonaukoto ha deki mase n. _(P.-san has many responsibilities. __He can not do what he wants.)_

**Background Music 7: Everlasting (Two Steps From Hell) - Continue**

**Club Music (paralleled): Connected (Stereo MC's)**

But... Kise and Midorima see Vladimir despite the darkness.

Kise: P.-san!

Midorima: P.-san ha koo ni aru! Warewareha, ta no hitowo happyoushinakere ba nara nai desu ka? _(P.-san is here! Shall we announce the others?)_

Kise (cheerful): Sou omoi masu! _(I think so!)_

The Romanian man sees and realizes the message of the two. He puts his finger in the mouth, thus gesturing silence.

Midorima: Naze nai P.-san katta no nyuusu wo watashitachi no nakamawo ataeru desu ka? _(Why did not P.-san want to give to our mates the news?)_

Kise (Vladimir is between the two boys without being noticed): Kimyou na! _(Weird!)_

Vladimir (suddenly, near the two): Where is Ivan?

Kise: Braginski-san? He dances with our mates.

Vladimir: Thank you!

Midorima (smiling): You're welcome, P.-san!

Ivan felt the presence of Vladimir.

Ivan: I'm a break! I have to meet someone!

Fukui: Sorry that I have kidnapped your precious time!

Ivan: If you are happy, I am also happy.

Miyaji: You are modest, Bragisnki-san. We love you!

Arthur made his apperance. He is amazed by the boys' movement.

Arthur (in thought): Many aren't eighteen and they already know how to move! Good God!

**Background Music 8: Moving Mountains (Two Steps from Hell)**

**Club Music (Paralleled): Lady (Modjo)**

Finally, Russian and Romanian meet.

Ivan: Vladimir, Vi priyekhali!_ (Vladimir, you came!)_

Vladimir: Ya - zdyesʲ dlya nikh, nye Vas. _(I'm here for them, not you.)_

Ivan: Davaytye nye prinimatʲ vo vnimaniye nash stariy konflikt! Ya ryekomyendoval Vas im! Eti malʲchiki polagayotsya tolʲko na nas. _(Let's leave aside our old conflict! I recommended you to them! __These boys rely just on us.)_

Vladimir: Gdye eto - ooblyodok? _(Where is that bastard?)_

Ivan: Ya nye vidyel yego. _(I've not seen him.)_

Vladimir: Pochyemoo ya vyeryo Vam, Ivan? _(Why do I believe you, Ivan?)_

Ivan: Vladimir, mi imyeyem ochyenʲ vaʐnooyo missiyo na syey raz. Eti parni - tzyelʲ Arthur. No ya nye ponimayo pochyemoo._ (Vladimir, we have a very important mission this time. __These guys are the target of Arthur. __But I do not understand why.)_

Vladimir: Poskolʲkoo oni molodi i krasivi. _(Because they are young and beautiful.)_

Ivan: Nye tolʲko eto. Ya doomayo, chto yestʲ bolʲshye. No i kakoy? _(Not just that. __I think there is more. __But what?)_

Vladimir: Mi ooznayem pozʐye eto. Davaytye cekonomitʲ ikh tyepyerʲ ot 'g. Drooga!_ (We'll find out later this. __Let's save them now from the "Mr. Drugs"!)_

Francis appears.

Ivan: Parlez-vous russe? _(Do you speak Russian?)_

Francis: Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas du tout russe. _(I'm sorry, I do not know Russian at all.)_

Vladimir: Nous parlons français. Les garçons ne savent pas le français. _(We speak French. __Boys do not know French.)_

Francis: Mon ami Jean, ce qui se passe? _(Ivan my friend, what happens?)_

Ivan: Arthur veut éliminer les garçons japonais. _(Arthur wants to eliminate the Japanese boys.)_

Francis: Mais il n'est pas possible. Son cœur est tortueux! _(But it isn't possible. __His heart is deceitful!)_

Ivan: Il est un fils de p***! Le baiser! _(He's a son of b****! __F*** him!)_

Francis: Pourquoi, mon Dieu? _(Why, God?)_

Ivan: Mais tu as dit pourquoi._ (But you said why.)_

Vladimir: Gardez votre calme, messieurs! _(Keep calm, gentlemen!)_

Ivan and Francis: Vladimir!

Vladimir: Cet homme veut toi mettre en difficulté, non seulement ruiner les garçons. _(This man wants to put you into trouble, not just ruin the boys.)_

Francis: Comment ça? _(How so?)_

Ivan: Les drogues! _(Drugs!)_

Francis: Es-tu fou, Jean? _(Are you mad, Ivan?)_

Ivan: Je suis sérieux! Il veut médicament sur ton bar! Et la police pense que tu l'as fait. _(I'm serious! __He wants to drug them in your bar! __And the police will think you did it.)_

Francis: Pourquoi Arthur me déteste? _(Why Arthur hates me?)_

Vladimir: Ce n'est pas grave maintenant pourquoi, Francis! _(It does not matter now why, Francis!)_

Ivan: Voici le plan. Vladimir a sa serviette alimentaire. Arthur doit apparaître. Nous devons remplacer sa serviette de drogue avec la serviette de Vladimir. _(Here's the plan.__Vladimir brought his food briefcase. __Arthur must appear. __We must replace his drug briefcase with Vladimir's briefcase.)_

Francis (putting his disposable gloves): Je dois prendre la valise de drogue et le prendre à la police. _(I have to take the drug suitcase and take it to the police.__)_

Ivan: Antonio danse avec les garçons. Et ce gars beaux qu'il a autour de lui. _(Antonio dances with boys. __And what cool guys he has around him.)_

Francis: Kazunari et Tatsuya. _(Kazunari and Tatsuya.)_

Ivan: Antonio sera notre allié. _(Antonio will be our ally.)_

Vladimir: Laissez-le s'habituer à eux. Il voit ce qu'il a à faire. _(Let him get used to them. He sees what he has to do.)_

**Background Music 9: Lady (Modjo)**

Using his poor presence, Kuroko has heard the whole talk. He comes to his friends.

Kuroko: Braginski-san, P.-san to Bonnefoy-san kyoumibukai giron ga atta. _(Braginski-san, P.-san and Bonnefoy-san had an interesting discussion.)_

Aomine: Karera ha naniwa itta no desu ka, Tetsu? _(What did they say, Tetsu?)_

Kuroko: Nanika wo rikai shinakatta. Karera ha furansugo de hanashita. Watashiha rikai shite subete Kirkland-san nitsuite no nanika desu. _(I did not understand anything. __They spoke in French. __All I understand is something about Mr. Kirkland.__)_

Aomine: Nanidesu ka? _(What?)_

Kuroko: Shiri mase n, Aomine-kun! _(I do not know, Aomine-kun.)_

Kise: Sore ha watashitachinitsuite wo kangaemasu. Daremowatashitachi wo torinozoku tame ni nozon de i masu. _(I think it's about us. __Everyone wants to get rid of us.)_

Kuroko: Braginki-san, P.-san to Bonnefoy-san ha tabun ni yakudachi masu. _(Maybe Braginski-san, P.-san and Bonnefoy-san will help us.)_

Kise: Naze karera ga kakura te iru ka? _(Why are they hiding?)_

**Background Music 10: Ocean Princess (Two Steps from Hell)**

The blond sits down crying.

Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine and Midorima: Kise!

Himuro and Takao: Kise!

Antonio: Ryota, what happened?

The three see the scene.

Francis: Ryota!

Ivan: Ryota pleure! _(Ryota's crying!)_

Vladimir: Ivan, il est de votre faute! Il croit que nous sommes contre eux. Nous devons dire à notre plan depuis le début. _(Ivan, it is your fault! __He believes that we are against them. __We have to tell our plan from the start.)_

Ivan: Mon erreur! Désolé! Je suis un humain. J'ai supposé que. Oh, mon Dieu! _(My mistake! __Sorry! __I am a human. __I assumed it. __Oh, my god!)_

Arthur is at the bar.

Arthur (in thought): It's the perfect opportunity to get them high!

Vladimir sees but sits. Englishman brings out an envelope with white powder. He puts the drug in the drinks ordered by boys. He laughs cunning.

Ivan: Nyet! _(No!)_

Francis: C'est fou! Faites quelque chose, Vladimir! _(That is crazy! __Do something, Vladimir!)_

Vladimir: Calme-vous et réfléchîtes à la prochaine étape! _(Calm yourself and think about the next move!)_

Kise is still crying. Fukui and Miyaji are near him.

Miyaji: Kise, naka nai de kudasai! _(Kise, do not cry!)_

Kise (nerves stretched to the max): Dono you ni naku koto ga deki nai watashiha? Minaha watashitachinitaishite warewareha kyuuketsukidesu. _(How can not I cry?__Everyone is against us because we are vampires.)_

Fukui: Sore ha yakunitata nai desu! Non dari shimasho u! Warewareha hotondo watashitachi no kakuteru wo wasure te shimatta! _(It's useless! __Let's have a drink! __We almost forgot our cocktails!)_

All go to the bar, but Vladimir appears suddenly.

Vladimir (desperate, blocking their path with hands): No.

All: P.-san!

Vladimir: I'm begging you! Do not drink!

Kagami: Explain to us, P.-san!

Aomine: Why?

Ivan and Francis appeared.

Kuroko: Braginski-san, explain our situation! What happens?

Ivan: I wanted that Vladimir should not announce you his presence to the club because Arthur has a diabolical plan in which you are enrolled.

Kise: What?

The Japanese boys panic. Some almost cry, others are frozen with astonishment. Takao and Himuro embrace.

Ivan: Arthur wants to get you high.

The panic increases.

Kise: Are you saying that the cocktails have drug in content?

Ivan: Yes.

**Background Music 11: Protectors of the Earth (Two Steps from Hell)**

Some are screaming hysterically. Others calm their frightened colleagues.

Midorima: What now, gentlemen?

Ivan does not see Arthur. But he notices the briefcase of drugs.

Ivan: Boys, come with me!

Arthur has a favorite room in the club. Francis and Vladimir know what to do. Russian and boys climb stairs.

Sakurai: Braginski-san, you sure...?

Ivan: Hide yourselves!

Kise: OK!

The Frenchman takes the briefcase gently. The Romanian puts his briefcase there.

Vladimir: Maintenant, allez, Francis! _(Now go away, Francis!)_

Francis: D'accord! _(OK!)_

He leaves. The other is hiding in the crowd of revelers. Arthur returns from the bathroom. He takes the briefcase smiling and goes to the secret room. He climbs the stairs excited.

Arthur (in thought): Ha ha ha! The boys cann't fight with drugs, and I'll remain the best in London!

He reaches the room, installs himself in the office and then opens the briefcase. The smile changed into a shocked look. Instead of envelopes with drug, the Englishman saw leeks, cheese, bacon and other snacks.

Arthur (in thought): Leek?

He closes angrily the briefcase. He sees basketball boys arrogant and angry.

Kise: Give us some explanations, Kirkland-san!

Arthur: It's not what it seems!

Kagami: Kirkland-san, you think we do not know what you're planning? You want to get us high.

Arthur (showing the opened briefcase): But there is no drug here!

Midorima (grabing Arthur by shirt): This is P.-san's briefcase. It says "I love Romania" in Romanian.

Kuroko: And the letters are in the colors of the Romanian flag.

Arthur sees the patriot message. Nervous, Sakurai snaps his fingers.

Sakurai: Kareno o shiriwo kikku shite mi masho u! _(Let's kick his butt!)_

They run to beat. Englishman is cramped. Japanese boys hit the victim with his fists and feet. Even Kuroko and Sakurai are not staying. Their hits are weak, but they are alleviated emotionally as everyone else.

Kise: Karega mou ageru koto ga deki nai koto wo karewo ijime te yaro u! _(Let's beat him that he can't raise anymore!)_

Arthur regrets the day he was born. He can not come out of the rain of blows.

Arthur: Don''t beat me! You better kill me!

Sakurai: You don't die! We'll leave you alive, but this happens to people who betray our trust.

Aomine: Why did you want to get us high?

Kagami: Answer the question!

The tormentor become victim fainted. Japanese teens beat him a little. At the party, Francis, Ivan and Vladimir hear noises from the room.

Ivan: Arthur obtient une bonne raclée. _(Arthur gets a good beating.)_

Vladimir: Les garçons japonais font bien de le battre. _(The Japanese boys do well beating him.)_

Ivan: C'est fini, Francis! _(It's over, Francis!)_

Vladimir: Tu peux te reposer maintenant! _(You can rest now!)_

Francis: C'était une nuit difficile pour moi. _(It was a tough night for me.)_

**Background Music 12: Heart of Courage (Two Steps from Hell)**

The teens go down the stairs.

Kise: Watashiha kore wo souzou shite i nakatta. Dono you na tamashiikareni watashitachi wo kusuriwo shite i masu! _(I did not imagine this. What soul he has to drug us!)_

Aomine: Sudeni damare! Warewareha karewo nokkuato, kareno kyoukunwo e ta. Kareha ki ni shinai daro u watashitachi mou. _(Shut up already! We knocked him out, he learned the lesson. __He will not bother us anymore.)_

Kise: Sou ja nai desu. Sore ha, sensou no hajime ni nari masu. Kareha dono you inpei wo shitt i masu. _(That's not true. __That will be the beginning of a war. __You know what cover-up he has.)_

They get near those three gentlemen.

Francis: Forgive me!

Fukui: Bonnefoy-san, you have no reason to ask for forgiveness!

Miyaji: You have been close to us. And for that we appreciate you.

Himuro: You have not done anything wrong.

Francis: I'm the manager of the club.

Takao: It has passed. You will be more peaceful in the future.

Sakurai (embracing Francis): Don't be upset, Bonnefoy-san!

Kuroko: Bonnefoy-san, Braginski-san, P.-san, thank you for saving us!

Ivan: Where is Ryota?

Kise is outside in the rain. He still has tears in his eyes. Midorima embraces him from the back.

Midorima: Kise!

Aomine: Kise, nai te iru kachi ga nai! _(Kise, it's not worth crying!)_

Kise (hugging him on Kagami, Aomine and Midorima): Desi mase n! Sore ha watashitachi no saikatsuno nakade yukuo fumei data! Yakubutsuchuudoku! Tada watashitachi wo kororsu tame ni. _(I can not! __That was missing in our lives! __Drug addiction! __Just to kill us.)_

Aomine and Midorima: Kise!

Kagami: Naka nai de kudasai! Warewareha koko! Sore ijou desu. _(Kise, do not cry! __We are here! __It's over.)_

The other part of the group appears.

Kagami: Iko u ze, otokonoko! _(Let's go, boys!)_

They walk slowly, without shadows. The club is quiet.

Francis: Qu'en est-Arthur? _(What about Arthur?)_

Ivan: Laissez-le là-bas! _(Leave him there!)_

Vladimir (joking): Il est adulte et vacciné. _(He's adult and vaccinated.)_

Francis: J'ai pris des médicaments pour la police, mais... _(I took drugs to the police, but...)_

Ivan: Quoi? _(What?)_

Francis: J'ai commencé le pare-feu. _(I started the cover-up.)_

Vladimir: Qu'est-ce que pare-feu? _(What cover-up?)_

Ivan and Francis think.

Ivan: La garde américaine "Happy Tree Friends". _(The American Guard "Happy Tree Friends".)_

**Background Music 13:** **All Is Hell That Ends Well (Two Steps from Hell)**

Much later, Pop, Flippy, Disco Bear, Lumpy, Splendid and Mole are in the club. They climb the cursed stairs.

Pop: I heard it was beating!

Flippy: Let's have a look!

Splendid: This place is creepy!

Mole (guided by Lumpy): I do not see anything!

Lumpy: It is dark! Stay calm! I'm here!

Disco Bear: Guys, you do claustrophobia here! What the f***!

Pop: I found the door!

Disco Bear: Open it!

Mole: Did we arrive?

Lumpy: We arrived!

Splendid: Are you afraid to open it?

Pop: Yes.

Flippy: Take courage, dude!

Pop swallows and opens the door. He screams.

Flippy: I can not believe it!

Mole: What is it?

Pop (running): Arthur!

Splendid: Arthur is down!

Lumpy: And beaten!

Mole: Arthur on the ground?

Disco Bear: What do you ask that?

Mole: I'm blind. Where are your eyes, bastard?

Disco Bear: I forgot!

Mole: Selfish son of b****!

Lumpy sees a message in Japanese.

Lumpy: No!

All: What?

Lumpy: The vampires attacked.

Splendid: Again?

Flippy: I'm getting tired of this sucking situation.

Pop: Philip!

Flippy: What?

Pop: Do not talk like that!

Mole: What does it say?

Pop: I do not understand anything!

Flippy: It's in Japanese, dude! How the f*** do you know?

Lumpy: I know a few characters, but...

Splendid (giving the translator): Take that!

Lumpy takes the translator, positioning then over the text.

Pop: What does it say?

Flippy: F***!

Splendid: I don't believe it!

Mole: No good, right?

Lumpy: Arthur wanted to get us high. He deserves the death. But we preferred to leave him alive. Ryota Kise.

Pop is screaming angrily.

Pop: F*** you, blonde vampire bastard! I'll catch them up and I'll knock all them out. I'll squeeze every last drop of life.

On the still young, pale and expressive faces of Tree Friends men is read hate, anger, frustration. Pop was nervous, Flippy pained, Splendid frustrated, Mole thinker, Disco Bear hateful. Lumpy drew a smile, but not an innocent one, but cunning one. To be continued.

**Background music for presenting the cast: Next Best Superstar (Melanie C)**

Cast:

"**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS" Cast:**

POP - PAUL;

FLIPPY - PHILIP;

DISCO BEAR - DAVID BRIAN;

SPLENDID - SPENCER;

MOLE - MALCOLM;

LUMPY - LIAM;

„**KUROKO NO BASKET" Cast:**

MIDORIMA SHINTARO;

KISE RYOTA;

KAGAMI TAIGA;

AOMINE DAIKI;

KUROKO TETSUYA;

TAKAO KAZUNARI;

SAKURAI RYOU;

HIMURO TATSUYA;

MIYAJI KIYOSHI;

FUKUI KENSUKE;

„**AXIS POWERS - HETALIA" Cast:**

ARTHUR KIRKLAND - ENGLAND;

FRANCIS BONNEFOY - FRANCE;

IVAN BRAGINSKI - RUSSIA;

VLADIMIR POPESCU - ROMANIA;

ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIERO - SPAIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Pop (amazed): Restaurant roumain? Je pense que vous plaisantez. Je n'ai jamais été là, monsieur Bonnefoy. <em>(Romanian restaurant? I think you're joking. I've never been there, Mr. Bonnefoy.)<em>**

**Vladimir: Ieşene, eşti slobod de gurǎ ca de obicei. _(Iaşi citizen, you are foul-mouthed as usual.)_**

**_Arthur: Over two weeks we have a Japanese party. You are invited. _**

**Vladimir: Et ces gars de cette équipe, "Happy Tree Friends", défendent Arthur? _(And do these guys from this team, "Happy Tree Friends", defend Arthur?)_**

**Flippy: F****** a*******! I told you they are like that. **

**Ivan: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? _(What the hell are you talking about?)_**

**Pop: Do you want to move your a** in your face? Go to your gang, pale face! **

**Disco Bear: That is the spirit of Romanian men! **


	11. Into the Bohemian Romanian's World

**Hello, everyone! Sorry that I kept you waiting. OK, this the latest chapter of the HTF/Kuroko no Basket cross-over.**

****Summary of the first three chapters:****

****Emerald Shades: Flippy and Midorima experience many strange situations. They begun to discover each other.****

****A First Aid: Ivan made the first step to help the basketball players. Vladimir receives him warmly.****

****Hypnotic: Kise has a magnetic attraction. Arthur tried to drug the boys, but Ivan and Vladimir saved them just at time.****

**Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

**I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

**I don't own the background music.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Into the bohemian Romanian's world<p>

**Background Music 1: Sârba moldoveneascǎ (Fanfare Ciocarlia)**

It passed two days since the sad episode from Francis's club. It was serene evening. In Vladimir's restaurant, 50 Romanian drink and eat, forgetting their homesickness. The musical background is made up of songs of Romanian folklore from Moldavia. The light haired Romanian walks among his friends.

Vladimir: Cum vǎ simţiţi? _(__How do you feel?__)_

The Romanian from Galaţi: Ne simţim bine. Ne mai alini dorul de casǎ. _(__We feel good.__ You __ease our homesickness.__)_

The Romanian from Suceava: Azi ai adus muzica mea şi ai fraţilor mei moldovieni. _(__Today you have brought my and my Moldovans brothers' music.__)_

The Romanian from Iaşi, more daring, watches everything, then...:

The Romanian from Iaşi: Vladimire, mă băietule, recunoaşte cǎ te-ai ataşat cam repede de băieţii japoneji. Ţi-ai lua acasă dacǎ ai vrea. Mai ales de văduva neagrǎ. _(__Vladimir, my boy, recognize that you're attached too soon to Japanese boys.__ You can __take them home if you want.__Especially the black widow.__)_

Vladimir: Cine? _(__Who?__)_

The Romanian from Iaşi: Ăla blond, Ryota. _(__That blond boy, Ryota.__)_

Vladimir: Ieşene, eşti slobod de gurǎ ca de obicei. _(__Iaşi citizen, you are foul-mouthed as usual.)_

The Romanian from Oradea: Ieşeanu' are dreptate. Ţi-ar placea o expeditie în Osaka, dar pe la mine la Oradea n-ai mai trecut demult. _(Iasi citizen is right.__ You __would like an expedition in Osaka, but to me, at Oradea, you have not been there long time ago.)_

The Romanian from Tulcea: Bre orădene, taci drecu' din gura! E ambasadorul nostru cultural. _(Oradea citizen, shut the f*** up!__He is our cultural ambassador.__)_

Vladimir laughs. The moment is interrupted by the so-called city Gypsies.

A Gypsy: Ce faceţi, bǎ? _(What are you, suckers?__)_

The Romanian from Botoşani (rising angrily): Mă, n-aţi altǎ treabǎ? Nu vedeţi cǎ restaurantul e plin? _(Man, don't you have another business?__Do not you see that the restaurant is full?)_

Vladimir: Botoşene, stai calm! _(Botoşani citizen, stay calm!__)_

The Romanian from Constanta (madder): Duceţi-vǎ drecului la voi acasă! _(Go the f*** to your home!)_

Another Gypsy: L-am văzut pe bampir cu alţi bampiri din rasa galbenǎ. Mai era nişte locuri, dar voi v-aţi băgat nasul ca de obicei. _(I saw the "bampires" with other "bampires" from the yellow race.__There were some sits, but you intermeddle in as usual.__)_

Vladimir: Vorbeşte frumos! În primul rând, se spune vampir, nu bampir. Şi doi, mai bine ca n-aţi venit atunci. _(Talk nice!__First, it says "vampire", not "bampire". And two, it was better that you didn't come in then.__)_

The Gypsies leave angry.

The Romanian from Bucharest: Bre Vladimire, ce au ǎştea? A intrat Satana în ei? _(Vladimir, what do they have? Did__Satan enter into them?__)_

Vladimir: În ultimele dǎţi, au facut scandal. În seara când băieţii aştea m-au binedispus, înainte ţiganii m-au terorizat. _(Last times, they made scandal.__In the evening when these guys entertained me, before the gypsies terrified me.__)_

The Romanian from Craiova: Ia zi! S-au strâmbat gǎlbeneii la meniu? Au zis ca mâncǎm prea… straşnic? _(Say! Did the "marigolders" bend to the menu? Did__they say we eat too…almighty?__)_

Vladimir: Le-am dat paine şi sare când i-am întâmpinat. Suntem români, ce dracul? Apoi au primit o porţie bunǎ de mici. Iar la desert, o brânzoaica ca-n Moldova. _(I gave them bread and salt when I greeted them.__We are Romanian, what the f***?__Then they received a good portion of mici.__And for dessert, a cheese pie as in Moldavia.__)_

The Romanian from Timisoara: Bine bine, dar cum au reactionat? Sunt curios. (Okay fine, but how did they react? I'm curious.)

Vladimir: N-au prea inteles painea si sarea. Micii au fost buni, dar au zis ca mancam cam gras pentru gusturile lor. Branzoiaca i-a dat pe spate. _(They did not understand the bread and the salt. The__meatballs were good, but they said we eat a little oily for their taste.__The cheese pie laid them back.__)_

The Romanian from Cluj: Sigur vor reveni la tine. Dar ieseanu' are dreptate. _(Surely they will come back to you.__But the Iasi citizen is right.__)_

Vladimir: Serios vorbesc. Englezu' ala nenorocit si rupt in c** le-a promis ceva, dar nu s-a tinut de cuvant. Ba le-a pus de multe ori beţe in roate. Parca vad ca Arthur va manca o bataie zdravana. _(Seriously.__That broken a** English jerk promised to them something, but he didn't keep his word.__Yet, he often threw sand in the wheels.__I can see that Arthur wills gat a good hiding)_

The Romanian from Pitesti: Ziua aia e sarbatoare pentru noi. Englezoiul dat de pamant de astea din natia galbena. Japonejii astea îs dati dracului. _(That Day will be a celebration for us.__The Englishman, moped to the floor by the yellow race boys. The Japanese boys are bloody.__)_

All have fun of the Romanian from Pitesti's words, always funny, but damn honest.

Vladimir: Ma faceti uit de toate relele. _(You make me forget all the evilness around me.__)_

**Background Music 2: Aseara fusei la una (Zavaidoc)**

Much later, the restaurant is empty. Vladimir's wearing a blue classical suit. He's listening the famous Zavaidoc's music, waiting his Latins and Slavs friends. He misses Romania more than the 50 Romanian men settled in London for a better life.

Vladimir (in thought): Hai odata, draga Francis! Ma sufoc. _(Come on, Francis!__I'm suffocating.)_

**Background Music 3: Skyworld (Two Steps from Hell) **

Francis goes to the restaurant.

Francis (in thought): Où est ce restaurant? Je me perds facilement dans Londres. Je m'ennuie de Paris. _(Where is that restaurant?__I get lost easily in London.__I miss Paris.__)_

Pop passed.

Pop: Comment puis-je aider? _(How can I help?)_

Francis: Comment savez-vous français? _(How do you know French?__)_

Pop: J'ai étudié à l'école. _(I studied it at school.__)_

Francis: J'ai compris. Vous étiez dans un restaurant roumain? Vous verrez toujours là un homme avec des cheveux de couleur claire. _(I understood.__Were you in a Romanian restaurant?__You'll always see there a man with light color hair.__)_

Pop (amazed): Restaurant roumain? Je pense que vous plaisantez. Je n'ai jamais été là, monsieur Bonnefoy. _(Romanian restaurant?__I think you're joking.__I've never been there, Mr. Bonnefoy.__)_

Francis: Ce restaurant existe vraiment. _(This restaurant really exists.__)_

Pop: Je n'ai pas dit non. Mais je n'ai pas encore vu. Je suis désolé! _(I didn't say no.__But I haven't seen it yet. I'm__sorry!__)_

Francis: J'ai compris. Merci beaucoup! Vous parlez bien français. _(I understood.__Merci beaucoup! You__speak French well)_

Pop: Merci beaucoup aussi! _(Thank you so much too!)_

The Frenchman smiles.

Francis: Au revoir! _(Goodbye!__)_

Pop: Au revoir! _(Goodbye!__)_

American blond sighs.

Pop (in thought): The eerinesses of life.

Francis's looking for the restaurant. The Romanian man is calling him.

Vladimir: Francis, où es-tu? _(Francis, where are you?__)_

Francis: Je suis à la recherche pour ton restaurant. _(I'm looking for restaurant._

Vladimir: Je sors du restaurant pour t'accueillir. Les autres apparaissent plus tard. _(I go out from the restaurant to greet you. The__others appear later._

Francis: Merci beaucoup! _(Thank your so much)_

**Background Music 2: Aseara fusei la una (Zavaidoc) - Continue**

Later, Vladimir goes out from the restaurant. The Frenchman sees him.

Vladimir: Ici! _(Here!__)_

Francis: Je te vois. _(I see you)_

Francis' running happy.

Vladimir: Entres! _(Enter!__)_

Inside, the Frenchman is impressed.

Francis: Comme cet est beau! Zavaidoc chante, n'est pas? _(How beautiful it is!__Zavaidoc sings, n'est pas?__)_

Vladimir: Oui. _(Yes.)_

Francis: Quand les frères Vargas et Antonio viennent? _(When do Vargas brothers and Antonio come?__)_

Vladimir: Ivan et Felics viennent aussi. Tout le monde à cette heure. _(Ivan and Felics come too.__Everyone at this hour.__)_

Francis: Je suis effraye. _(I'm scared.__)_

**Background Music 3: Skyworld (Two Steps from Hell) - Continue**

_Last night ...: _

_Francis: Bonsoir, monsieur Pattison! (Good evening, Mr. Pattison!)_

_Pop: Bonsoir, monsieur Bonnefoy! Ce qui s'est passé? Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur. (Good evening, Mr. Bonnefoy! What happened? You are out of sorts.)_

_Francis: Grand scandale! (Great scandal!)_

_Pop: Que voulez-vous dire? (What do you mean?)_

_Francis: Arthur voulait drogues les garçons de basket-ball. (Arthur wanted to drug the basketball boys.)_

_Pop: Je pense que vous plaisantez. (I think you're joking.)_

_Francis: Arthur ne m'aime pas. Les garçons se sont joyeusement dans le club, que vous avez probablement vu. (Arthur does not like me. The boys came happily into the club, as you probably have seen.)_

_Pop: Voulez-vous dire qu'il voulait faire pour se débarrasser de garçons et aiguiller vous sur une voie de garage? (Do you mean he wanted to do this to get rid of guys and to have the deadwood on you?)_

_Francis: Oui. (Yes.)_

_Pop: Oh, my God!_

_Francis: Le meunier pondre problèmes pour soi - même. (The sucker made heavy weather.)_

_Pop: Monsieur Bonnefoy, gardez ton calme! Tout sera bien. (Mr. Bonnefoy, keep calm! Everything will be OK.)_

**Background Music 2: Aseara fusei la una (Zavaidoc) - Continue**

The restaurant, in reality...:

Vladimir: Et ces gars de cette équipe, "Happy Tree Friends", défendent Arthur? _(And do these guys from this team, "Happy Tree Friends", defend Arthur?__)_

Francis: Probablement. _(Probably.__)_

Vladimir: Et Arthur est si mal. Hier, il m'a donné des nouvelles. _(And Arthur is so evil. Yesterday he gave me the news._

**Background Music 4: Black Blade (Two Steps from Hell)**

_The Previous Day.__Arthur enters the restaurant._

_Arthur: Kinda weird!_

_Vladimir: Good afternoon!_

_Arthur (falsely smiling): Good afternoon!_

_Vladimir: Do I attend to you?_

_Arthur: No, thank you!__I have to tell you something._

_Vladimir: All right!_

_Arthur: Over two weeks we have a Japanese party.__You are invited._

_Vladimir remains petrified with astonishment.__Arthur smiles slyly & subtly._

_Vladimir: You surprised me.__But I have to say no, because... _

_The Englishman shows to him his palm._

_Arthur: I'm sorry.__You can't refuse the invitation.__You are required to attend._

_Vladimir (in thought):__ La dracul!__(Damn it!)_

Vladimir is upset and mad. Ivan, Felics, Antonio Feliciano & Lovino appear.

Ivan: Vladimir!

The five hugs.

Vladimir: Ivan, were you announced yesterday about that party Japanese too?

Ivan: Yes.

Feliciano (sad): And the rest of us have been announced two months.

Vladimir: I'm ashamed. Just two weeks before.

Lovino: It's not your fault, Vladimir.

Antonio: We are with you. We are Latin after all, Vladimir.

Felics: Vladimir, we are here. Let's talk about boys.

Everyone sits at the table.

Vladimir: Nous parlons français. J'espère que nous avons tous d'ici la connaissons. Les autres ne savent pas trop bien. _(We speak French.__I hope that we all from here know it. The__others do not know too well.)_

Francis D'accord! _(OK!)_

Vladimir: Les garçons sont des vampires. Mais en réalité, eh bien, maintenant je suis soupçonné qu'un virus est la cause de la fois l'apparence du vampire, et les symptômes ressemblant à la pneumonie. _(The boys are vampires.__But actually, well, now I'm suspecting that a virus is the cause of both the appearance of the vampire, and pneumonia-like symptoms.__)_

Ivan: Je sais que Mishima torturés en prison sur un vendredi. Sinon, je ne sais pas trop des détails. _(I know Mishima tortured them in jail on a Friday.__Otherwise I do not know too much detail.__)_

Vladimir: Je pense qu'ils se abstiennent de sucer le sang des innocents, parce que se ils le font, peut-être des problèmes de santé disparaîtraient. _(I think that they abstain from sucking the blood of the innocent people, because if they do it, maybe health problems would disappear.__)_

Francis: Arthur ne voulait pas eux sur la terre britannique. Le virus pour lui ... est une passerelle pour s'échapper. _(Arthur did not want them on British earth. The__virus for him... is a gateway to escape.__)_

Vladimir: Comment peut-on jouer avec les âmes des autres? _(How can anyone play with the souls of others?__)_

Feliciano (naive as usual): Monsieurs, ne accusent pas trop au sérieux maintenant Arturo! _(Gentlemen, do not blame too seriously now Arturo!)_

Vladimir: Feliciano, je te connais vivent encore dans votre monde innocent et vous souffrent d'un incurable optimisme, mais Arthur voulait médicaments eux. _(Feliciano, I know you still live in your innocent world and you suffer from a incurable optimism, but Arthur wanted to drugs them.)_

**Background Music 5: Moving Mountains (Two Steps from Hell)**

All (except Ivan & Francis) became shocked.

Lovino: Vladimir, tu dites des choses graves. Je ne vois pas le faire encore. _(__Vladimir, you say serious things.__I do not see him doing that yet._

Antonio: Non, c'est vrai. J'étais là aussi. Arturo voulait les droguer. J'ai vu épousseter le blanc verser les boissons des garçons. _(No, it's true.__I was also there.__Arturo wanted to drug them.__I saw dusting the white pour in the drinks of the boys.)_

Felics: J'ai une idée. Nous devons jouer sur plusieurs fronts. Je vais rester neutre à ce problème. _(I have an idea.__We have to play on several fronts.__I'll remain neutral to this problem.__)_

Ivan: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? _(What the hell are you talking about?__)_

Vladimir: Ivan, le laisser terminer son idée! (_Ivan, let him finish his idea!)_

Lovino: Puis-je rejoindre dans ta neutralité? _(May I join in your neutrality?)_

Felics: Bien sûr. Puis Feliciano et Antonio vont se battre avec les autres. En vous est le plus dur. _(Of course.__Then Feliciano and Antonio will fight with others.__In you is the hardest.)_

Francis: Je les aider. _(I help them.__)_

Feliciano: On sera difficile de jouer un si mauvais rôle. _(It will be hard to play a so bad role.__)_

Antonio: Pas besoin! Je te soutiens. Personne ne trouvera vos véritables intentions. Et en passant, ils ne vous prennent pas au sérieux. _(No need!__I support you.__No one will find your true intentions.__And by the way, they do not take you seriously.)_

Felics: Vladimir, un trop grand nombre ne t'aiment pas de toute façon. Montrez-leur tes intentions! _(Vladimir, too many do not like you anyway.__Show them your intentions!__)_

Vladimir: Felics, ne me laisse pas seul là-bas! _(Felics, do not leave me alone there!__)_

Ivan rises.

Ivan: Vladimir, je vais t'aider. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Les autres te littéralement manger. Au lieu de cela, ils me craignent. _(Vladimir, I'll help you. I do__not leave you alone. The__others will eat you literally.__Instead, they fear me.__)_

Vladimir: Ivan!

Vladimir weeps.

All: Vladimir!

All embrace him.

Francis: Vladimir, London Symphony Orchestra se produira un concert les Quatre Saisons de Antoin Vivaldi demain. _(Vladimir, London Symphony Orchestra will perform in concert tomorrow Antoin Vivaldi's Four Seasons.__)_

Lovino: Il est Antonio Vivaldi. Ne pas défigurer les noms des personnes de culture! _(He's Antonio Vivaldi.__Do not disfigure the cultured people's names!)_

**Background Music 6: Pe deal pe la cornaţel (Maria Tǎnase)**

The next day, Vladimir drinks some ţuica.

The Romanian waiter: Şefu, continuǎm lucrul sau nu? _(Boss, do we continue working or not?)_

Vladimir: Nu. Puteţi pleca. Va fi o searǎ foarte lungǎ. _(No.__ You can leave__. It will be a very long night.__)_

The Romanian waiter: Dar pe cine aşteptaţi? _(But who do you wait?__)_

Vladimir: Un prieten. Mergem la un concert de …muzicǎ clasicǎ. _(A friend. We__go to a concert of... classical music.__)_

The Romanian waiter: Mă laşi? O popularǎ nu merge? _(Are you serious?__Does not a folk song match better?__)_

Vladimir: Te pui cu gusturile englezilor cu nasu' pe sus? (_Do you mess up with the high hig Britishmen's tastes?__)_

The Romanian waiter: Dǎ-i drecu'! _(Fuck them!__)_

**Background Music 7: All Is Hell That Ends Well (Two Steps from Hell)**

Francis meets Flippy on the streets.

Francis: Parlez-vous français? _(Do you speak French?__)_

Flippy: Oui. _(Yes.__)_

Francis: Pensez-vous venir au concert? Arthur vous a invité. _(__Do you come to the concert?__Arthur invited you.__)_

Flippy: Oui. _(Yes.__)_

Francis: Où est-il? _(Where is he?__)_

Flippy: Je pense qu'il est déjà là. _(I think he's already there.__)_

Francis: Comme d'habitude, il ne m'a pas invité. _(As usual, __he didn't invited me.)_

Flippy: C'est votre droit. _(It's your right.__)_

Francis: Je vais vous y voir. _(I'll see you there.__)_

Flippy: OK.

The Frenchman enters the restaurant.

Francis: Vladimir, je vous offre l'occasion de vous entraîner pour Convert Garden. _(Vladimir, I offer you the opportunity to lead you to Convert Garden.__)_

Vladimir: Je n'ai pas besoin. Je voulais conduire. (_I don't need.__I wanted to drive.__)_

Francis: Une heure de plus. _(One more hour.)_

Vladimir: D'accord! _(Allright!)_

Later, the two came to destination. But Arthur, Basch, Ludwig, Roderich & Berwald were already there along with Feliciano & Antonio. Everyone sits. Pop, Flippy, Disco Bear & Lumpy were present too. But Vladimir could not sit because of Berwald, who stood in his place.

Vladimir: That is my reserved sit.

Berwald: Really?

Arthur: You don't sit there! Stay with us.

Vladimir (smiling fakely to Arthur): I want to stay with you, but I did not belong there.

Ludwig: Why don't you stay?

Ivan (smiling): We have to talk between gentlemen.

Roderich: How good of you to come, Francis!

Francis: Merci beacoup! _(Thank you very much!)_

Basch: How you all are stupid! Accept your sit, Vladimir!

The "Happy Tree Friends" men look at the scene outraged.

Lumpy: These do injustice.

Flippy: F****** assholes! I told you they are like that.

Disco Bear: Phil, don't act like a child!

Pop (very nervous, with a sinister tone): I'll solve the problem.

Berwald stands ready to assault Vladimir. Pop is required between the two.

Pop: What do you fret so, long face?

Berwald: Mr. Pattison, whom do you support?

Pop: No way you!

Berwald: I think you don't know my place is here.

Pop: Do you want to move your ass in your face? Go to your gang, pale face!

The Swedish man gave up and returned to the wicked gang.

Vladimir: Thank you!

Pop: Do you know him?

Vladimir: Like you, not too much.

Pop: Ivan, that boy is too young! Protect him from these idiots!

**Background Music 8: ****Concerto No. 1 in E major, Op. 8,****RV****269, "La primavera"**** – Allegro (Antonio Vivaldi)**

After some time, the concert began.

Roderich: How elegance! How refinement!

Arthur: "Spring" is my favorite concert. I grew up with classical music, including Vivaldi.

Ludwig: Feliciano, I must admit that Italian composers are good at beautiful music.

Basch: There are no words to comment on their beauty.

Berwald: I hope the surprises don't appear.

Ivan: Kakoye nyepriyatnoye! _(What an obnoxious!__)_

Vladimir: Davaytye loochshye slooshatʲ eti zamyechatyelʲniye raboti! _(Let's better listen to these wonderful works!)_

**Background Music 9: ****Concerto No. 1 in E major, Op. 8,****RV****269, "La primavera"**** – Allegro pastorale (Antonio Vivaldi)**

The third movement of "Spring" by Antonio Vivaldi...

Lumpy: The classics have a say. Classic is fantastic.

Disco Bear: An inspired one. The Baroque charms you from the first chords.

Pop: I adore this movement of the "Spring".

Flippy: I disconnect mysefl from the daily life.

Lovino: Viva Vivaldi!

Felics: He's dead, mate!

Francis: Immortal music.

Antonio: Some rest never hurts.

**Background Music 9: ****Concerto No. 2 in G minor, Op. 8, RV 315, "L'estate"**** – Allegro non molto (Antonio Vivaldi)**

The first movement of "Summer" by Antonio Vivaldi.

Pop: Impressive!

Flippy (with his epoque binoculars): Visual and auditory delights.

Lumpy: Where did you get that collection piece? I think you spent a fortune on it.

Disco Bear: It's two centuries old. And lucky that it has a loving owner.

Ivan: Vladimir, nye dyelaytye Vi lyobitye klassichyeskooyo moozikoo? _(Vladimir, do not you like classical music?)_

Vladimir: Ya nye imyeyo nastroyeniye tyepyerj. Ya pryedpochitayo khotyetj slooshatj roominskooyo Rapsodiyo, nomyer odin. _(I have not the mood now. I'd rather want to listen to Romanian Rhapsody number one._)

Ivan (touching his back): Vladimir, Vi pochti krichitye. _(Vladimir, you almost cry.__)_

Vladimir: Poskoljkoo moya strana matyerialjno zavisit ot nikh, ya dolʐyen zamolchatj. _(Because my country is financially dependent on them, I have to shut up.)_

Ivan: Eto priboodyet dyenʲ koguda eto izmyenyeniye sitooatzii. _(It will come a day when this situation change.)_

**Background Music 10: ****Concerto No. 2 in G minor, Op. 8, RV 315, "L'estate"**** – Presto (Antonio Vivaldi)**

The third movement of "Summer" from Antonio Vivaldi ...

Felics: My favorite movement!

Lovino: A veritable storm!

Feliciano: What a beautiful music!

Basch: What could be more delightful than Vivaldi!

Roderich: Just another composer of classical music.

Arthur smiles. He sees Vladimir musing.

Arthur: It seems that not everybody loves classical music.

Ludwig: Arthur, stop the crap! Vladimir has no mood today, but he loves classical music.

Francis: Ludwig's right. You don't know him! Why do you opine that?

Berwald: I knew that he is shady guy, but you, good Christians, thought that I'm the villain.

Antonio (in thought, at one time, outraged): Usted es realmente el bandido. ¡Joda usted, idiota! _(You are really the villain.__Fuck you, idiot!)_

**Background Music 11: Protectors of the Earth (Two Steps from Hell)**

In the rest, the "Happy Tree Friends" men come near Ivan & Vladimir.

Lumpy: Mr. P., can we help you?

Vladimir: I appreciate your kindness, but...

Disco Bear: Young boy, trust us! If you want something...

Ivan: Don't insist! You tire in vain!

Flippy: Mr. Braginski, we don't talk to you. That's between him and us.

Ivan: No wonder my Russians have banned you.

Pop: Sure you want something else. I know the ones from the orchestra. I know the work too. Romanian Rhapsody.

Vladimir goggles with amazement.

Vladimir: How do you know?

Lumpy: We aren't ordinary people.

Disco Bear: The good people see us as angels. The evil people see us as demons.

Flippy: Our senses are more developed.

Pop: Wait and your requirement will come true!

**Background Music 12: ****Concerto No. 3 in F major, Op. 8, RV 293, "L'autunno" – Adagio molto (Antonio Vivaldi)**

The second movement of "Autumn" by Antonio Vivaldi...

Ivan: Vi vyeritye im? _(Do you believe them?)_

Vladimir: Ya nye znayo. No oni kaʐootsya loochshye chyem nashi kollyegui. _(I don't know. But they seem better than our colleagues.__)_

Ivan (imagining being surrounded by seven men dressed as American Indians): Pryamo syeychas ya voobraʐayo yaponskikh parnyey. Oni nastolʲko krasivi, ocharovatyeljni. I ya bil, ad s toy zastyenchivostjyo, tantzooyoshtyey v syeryedinye. Oni sformirovali kroogu. _(Right now I'm imagining the Japanese guys.__They are so beautiful, charming.__And I was, the hell with that shyness, dancing in the middle.__They formed a circle.)_

Vladimir: No Rossiya boryetsya protiv guomosyeksooalizma. _(But Russia fights against homosexuality.)_

Ivan: Ya tolʲko tantzyeval s nimi nyevinno. No Vi dyeystvityeljno nye moʐyetye soprotivlyatjsya. No Roominiya imyeyet to ʐye samoye otnoshyeniye? _(I was just dancing with them innocently.__But you really can't resist.__But does Romania have the same attitude?)_

Vladimir: Da. No ya imyeyo mnyeniye. Ya nye zabochoosj, chto etot vid par dyelayet sryedi chyetiryekh styen doma. _(Yes.__But I have a say.__I don't care what this kind of couples does among the four walls of the house.__)_

Ivan: Vi pravi v pooti. _(You are right in a way.__)_

Ludwig: Ivan seems very cheerful.

Arthur: Vladimir and his infectious humor.

Roderich: Vladimir grins from ear to ear when he talks. But he's silent.

Berwald: I think they imagine something with those vampires.

Basch: Give them up as bad job! What plain stupidity! So much importance for what?

**Background Music 13: ****Concerto No. 4 in F minor, Op. 8, RV 297, "L'inverno"**** – Largo (Antonio Vivaldi)**

The second part "Winter" from by Antonio Vivaldi ...:

Vladimir: Ya lyoblyo eto dviʐyeniye naibolyeye. _(I like this movement the most.__)_

Ivan: Ya takʐye. _(Me too.__)_

Lumpy: When will they play that track?

Pop: After the "Winter".

Flippy: I wonder how it sounds.

Disco Bear: First audition. That's life.

Felics: In a short time it will end.

Lovino: It was great. The orchestra always enchants people with successful evenings.

Feliciano: Why do the nice things have short end?

Berwald: The simple people find time for evenings of culture. Why could not we do?

Basch: You're right. The people haven't forgotten to appreciate the true culture yet.

Ludwig: There will be more evenings. Tomorrow, next week...

Roderich: The "Happy Tree Friends" gentlemen make a sign.

Pop shows them his palm.

Francis: He tell us to stay.

Antonio: I think he knows the conductor. Perhaps he announces after the last movement.

The last movement of "Winter" by Antonio Vivaldi is finished.

**Background Music 11: Protectors of the Earth (Two Steps from Hell) - Continue**

Conductor: Please stay a little, because the orchestra has a little surprise.

Pop: Cool!

The people stood in the room all the time.

**Background Music 14: Romanian Rhapsody Number 1 in A Major (George Enescu)**

The orchestra begins to interpret Romanian Rhapsody No. 1 by George Enescu. Vladimir smiles happy.

Vladimir: Oni dyerʐali ikh slovo. _(They kept their word.__)_

Ivan: O, moy Bog! Skoljko chyestnosti! _(Oh, my God!__How much honesty!__)_

Ludwig: What is this?

Arthur: Romanian Rhapsody!

Basch (whispering): Interesting composition!

Feliciano: Really beautiful.

Berwald: It ruined all the night.

Roderich: So much beauty, and now this?

Francis & Antonio smile innocently.

Francis: They get pissed.

Antonio: I think it's just the beginning of what will follow.

Feliks: The composition is superb!

Lovino: I understand Vladimir why he likes the song so much.

Disco Bear: That is the spirit of Romanian men!

Lumpy: The culture combines so nicely with folklore. This seems very cool.

Pop: It really worth the risk.

Flippy: WOW! I want to hear it more often in Covert Garden.

Later, Ivan & Vladimir stood up and began to dance. Arthur gets angry.

Arthur: That's why I hate Vladimir!

All: Calm down!

Francis, Antonio Feliciano, Feliks & Lovino joined in the dance.

Francis: Everyone is cheerful.

Antonio: Vladimir, your folklore should be promoted.

Feliks: Enescu composed a masterpiece.

Feliciano & Lovino: Teach us the steps, Vladimir!

Ivan: Enescu's talent and the orchestra interpretation's equally perfect combination.

Vladimir: It's a pity that my Romanian friends can not come here for fun.

**Background Music 11: Protectors of the Earth (Two Steps from Hell) - Continue**

The concert's over. The people walked out happy. Just the gang fumes with anger.

Arthur: Vladimir, you'll not escape! I'll see you in the Japanese party! There, I'll transform your life into a nightmare!

Outside..:

Pop: How was it?

Disco Bear: Memorable. Baroque and cultured folklore.

Lumpy: When do we come next time?

Flippy: I especially liked Arthur's reaction.

He laughes. The cheerful friends are happier than ever.

Ivan: Vladimir, you didn't see what faces they did!

Vladimir: But what do I care about them? Have you had a good time?

Francis, Felics, Lovino, Feliciano & Antonio: It was superb.

The seven gentlemen go to Vladimir's restaurant laughing out loud. To be continued.

**Background music for presenting the cast: Ciuleandra (Maria ****Tǎnase)**

Cast:

**(„HAPPY TREE FRIENDS")**

POP - PAUL;

FLIPPY - PHILIP;

DISCO BEAR - DAVID BRIAN;

LUMPY - LIAM;

**(„AXIS POWERS - HETALIA")**

ARTHUR KIRKLAND - ENGLAND;

VLADIMIR POPESCU - ROMANIA;

IVAN BRAGINSKI - RUSSIA;

FRANCIS BONNEFOY - FRANCE;

FELICIANO VARGAS - NORTH ITALY;

LOVINO VARGAS - SOUTH ITALY;

ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIERO - SPAIN;

BERWALD OXENSTIERNA - SWEDEN;

LUDWIG BEILSCHIMIDT- GERMANY;

BASCH ZWIGLI - SWITZERLAND;

RODERICH ELDESTEIN - AUSTRIA;

FELIKS LUKASIEWICZ - POLAND.

**OTHERS:**

THE 50 ROMANIAN MEN

THE ROMANIAN WAITER.

* * *

><p><strong>From the next chapter:<strong>

**Kise: And what's your problem?**

**Yata (worshiping in reverence, in the last sentence, disgusted): Welcome to the world of Japanese, P.! My name is Misaki Yata. I have a female name. **

**Kiku: Konnichiwa, everyone! _(Hello, everyone!)_**

**Ludwig: Konnichiwa! _(Hello!)_**

**Kise: But's not the case in a Japanese party.**

**Vladimir: Tatsuya, if I knew...**

**Kuroko: The appetizer comes. Get ready!**

**Kagami: Then you dance with us. **


End file.
